La 7ème corde
by GabrielleWalker
Summary: Slash et femslash  Allen commence à désespérer, Kanda le méprise, la guerre n'avance pas... jusqu'à son arrivée. C'est alors que la clé de la guerre est révelée, la clé de tout. Laissez vous emporter, laissez vous envoûter...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Certains personnages sont à moi, mais les autres appartiennent encore à notre chère Katsura Hoshino.

L'histoire se situe un peu après qu'Allen ait appris qu'il était l'hôte du 14ème. L'Homme chargé de le surveiller... heu... bah on a cas dire qu'il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances et qu'il ne manque à personne, d'ou le fait qu'il ne soit pas évoqué dans cette fic^^

Bonne lecture à tous^^

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

« J'ai faim », pensa Allen, comme la plus part du temps d'ailleurs. Il n'avait presque pas dormi et s'était entraîné tôt, cherchant à fuir ses pensées et le désordre chaotique qui régnait en maître dans son esprit, ainsi que dans les couloirs où Komurin 16 avait laissé la trace de son passage. Des pièces mécaniques et des tronçonneuses initialement intégrées à la « chose » étaient éparpillés dans une bonne partie de la congrégation, merci Kanda, merci.

_ « Moyashi ! »

Le dit Moyashi stoppa tout mouvement, puis se retourna lentement, un regard noir solidement accroché à sa figure.

_ « Allen » rétorque-t-il d'une voix calme avant d'enchaîner un peu plus violemment : « Je m'appelle, ALLEN ! »

_ « C'est pareil, commence pas à m'emmerder, je suis venu parce que Komui m'a chargé de ramener tes petites fesses de blandinet dans son bureau. Alors bouge toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire, vois-tu… Moyashi » Yû lança ce dernier mot avec un regard sadique, sachant qu'il allait provoquer une forte réaction sur le maudit. Mais rien de ce qu'il attendait n'arriva, et le jeune homme en face de lui se contenta d'un air blasé.

C'était toujours la même chose pour Allen, Kanda le rendait malade, et lui faisait quelque fois monter les larmes aux yeux... de colère, de frustration. Il n'eut même pas la force de le frapper ou d'engager une de leurs bagarres habituelles tant il en était épuisé. Il le suivit alors sagement jusqu'au bureau de l'intendant où Lenalee était déjà présente.

_ « Une nouvelle mission ? » s'enquit Lenalee à l'adresse de son frère. Toujours très enthousiaste à cette idée, tout comme le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Leurs visages rayonnaient toujours alors qu'à chaque mission ils risquaient d'y laisser la vie. Kanda ne les comprenait définitivement pas, partagé entre l'exaspération et quelque part, l'admiration d'une telle joie de vivre, surtout envers Allen, vu les circonstances de son passé et de son destin en tant que hôte du 14ème à qui il devrait plus tard céder son corps et sa vie.

Komui se leva de sa chaise pour se déplacer difficilement vers sa mapmonde, piétinant les tas de feuilles accumulées sur le sol. Il désigna un lieu, quelque part dans le sud de la France, puis les briffa sur leur mission. Ils seront envoyés tous les trois, pour secourir des finders pris dans une attaque d'akumas furieux que la congrégation ait encore mis la main sur une innocence. Ils partiraient le lendemain à l'aube.

Le jeune garçon rentra dans sa chambre sans même passer par le réfectoire, l'entrevue avec le kendo ka lui ayant coupé l'appétit. Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à laisser libre court aux pensées qu'il avait fui toute la matinée. Il se sentait vide, incomplet. Comme si la moitié de son cœur, et la moitié de son âme n'étaient pas là. Il était brisé, sans savoir pourquoi, il pensa que son esprit commençait tout simplement à batailler pour encaisser les épreuves qu'il traversait tout au long de sa vie, et bataillait pour encaisser son destin.

Ce n'était pas faux, mais au fond de lui il le savait, des éléments manquaient au puzzle. La plus part des pièces manquaient, il avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun recul sur les choses et les évènements. Tout le dépassait, il était perdu. Il savait que plusieurs grands pans de son existence ne lui étaient pas accessibles. Sa plus grande épreuve fut d'admettre qu'il ne ressentait pas que de la haine pour le kendo ka, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant. Mais en réalisant cela il avait également réalisé qu'il pouvait définitivement renoncer à vivre une quelconque histoire avec le brun, se rappelant les sentiments de ce dernier à son égard.

Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était que le manque de Kanda était énorme, mais qu'il savait que quelque chose d'autre manquait. Une moitié.

Il continua sa journée de façon banale. Et la nuit tombée, il se mit à rêver, comme d'habitude, de la personne qui lui retournait les tripes à chaque confrontation, Kanda. Et comme d'habitude, juste avant de se réveiller, une image apparaissait. Il se voyait lui, flottant dans les airs à côté d'un autre lui, les cheveux un peu plus longs, d'un noir corbeau, et son innocence identique à la sienne, de cette couleur ébène également. Ces deux lui côte à côte dégageant une aura de puissance si intense qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer sous le poids d'un bloc de plomb.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Le comptage des cartes. Calculer chaque probabilité, se rappeler de l'emplacement exact de chaque carte, qui à un moment a été montrée, en déduire le jeu de chaque adversaire, tout analyser, rester concentrée à fond durant toute la partie, prendre du recul sur chaque action… Tout ça pour payer les dettes de mon maître ! Foutu Cross ! »

_ « Elle a encore gagné ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a un deuxième jeu et qu'elle triche ! », S'écria, fou de rage un homme aux grosses lunettes rondes et aux cheveux en bataille qui venait de se faire dépouiller par la jeune femme au visage masqué en face de lui. Une grande capuche ombrageait sa figure de sorte à ce que les autres ne la voient pas, tout en laissant libre son champ de vision.

_ « Nous avons vérifié tout le monde et surveillé très attentivement tout mouvement suspect monsieur. » Répliqua l'homme qui remplissait les fonctions de croupier et attentif surveillant prêt à déceler la moindre tricherie… Mais visiblement trop peu assidu pour déceler une tricherie telle le comptage des cartes.

_ « J'ai encore gagné les gars ! Je repars avec la totalité de vos mises et vous, bah… retournez donc à la table d'apprentissage. Personne ne pourra jamais me battre au poker. » La jeune fille débita ces paroles d'une voix affirmée et quelque peu sadique.

_ « Petite peste ! Tu me fais penser à un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui autrefois nous avait plumés de la même façon. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais mon intuition me fait dire que je te reverrais à l'avenir. Quel est ton nom ? »

_ « Gabrielle Walker » dit-elle en se retournant, faisant voler son long manteau ouvert, et tomber sa capuche avant de prendre la tangente avec son pactole d'un pas droit et rapide.

« Et dire que je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer toi non plus cette nuit là »… pensa l'homme avec un regard mi furieux mi amusé…

Le grand Tyki Mikk avait tenté de la tuer elle aussi, cette nuit là. La nuit où Suman Dark avait cessé de vivre, et où Allen s'était senti le rejoindre. Il avait essayé de la même façon, il lui avait transpercé le cœur, et tout comme le garçon aux cheveux blancs, elle avait été sauvée par son innocence qui avait fini par se reformer et évoluer en le clown couronné actuel. Mais à la différence de l'autre, son clown couronné à elle était aussi noir que ses cheveux ébène.

Arrivée là où elle logeait actuellement, elle lâcha nonchalamment les billets sur la table, devant son maître vautré sur le canapé à la façon d'une parfaite loque, les bras croisés et un air satisfait plaqué sur le visage. Gabrielle ne dit pas un mot et fila vers la petite pièce sombre qui lui servait de chambre. L'argent, elle aurait pu en garder pour elle, avec tout ce qu'elle ramenait, mais à quoi lui aurait-il servi. « Quand on a rien, on a besoin de rien ». Elle s'était déjà achetée quelques vêtements neufs, et une paire de chaussures assez résistantes, ainsi qu'une valise pour son départ qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Cross lui avait fait parvenir des uniformes adaptés.

Quand la jeune fille s'ennuyait, elle parlait ou s'amusait avec Gabbôniru, le golem argenté de son maître. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le golem avait son caractère. Elle avait entendu parler de Timcampy qui se laissait sans problème approcher par les autres. Gabbô, lui, n'approchait que deux personnes : Gabrielle et son maître. Il était même plus loyal avec elle qu'avec son propre créateur. Elle s'occupait mieux de lui.

Cross rangea l'argent dans une commode déjà bien emplie et en garda une partie pour passer la soirée dans les bars. Contrairement à Allen, Gabrielle se servait de son cerveau et non de sa force pour payer les dettes de son maître. Ce qui était beaucoup plus efficace. Lorsqu'on était un tant soit peu intelligent, il n'était plus nécessaire de trimer.

Demain, elle partirait enfin pour la congrégation de l'ombre, le moment était venu pour tout le monde de découvrir la vérité, et de regagner l'espoir d'en finir avec cette guerre, même si les chances que tout fonctionne étaient faibles. Et puis, elle n'aurait plus à payer les folies de son maître.

Assise par terre, dos au mur, elle repensait à tous ses combats, tous ses entraînements, toutes ses parties de poker, toutes les manipulations dont elle dû user pour ne pas avoir à payer certaines dettes, et pour ne pas avoir à en payer d'autres par la suite. Puis sa mémoire remonta plus loin d'elle-même, elle repensait à Nara, la femme qui l'avait trouvée et élevée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne meurt assassinée. Nara était une scientifique et lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser un tel cerveau sans instruction. Elle entreprit alors d'enseigner à Gabrielle tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui apprendre.

_Flash back _

_Gabrielle errait seule comme d'habitude dans une petite ruelle. Elle était malade et titubait. C'était une enfant, sa peau était lacérée par endroits et ses cernes plus creusées que jamais. Elle n'avait pas cherché à trouver à manger ou à boire au près des villageois ces derniers temps. Elle en avait marre. Marre de dormir dehors, d'être obligée de se démerder pour obtenir de l'argent pour manger. Marre de marcher sans but. Marre de ne pas savoir qui elle était, si ce n'était son prénom. Gabrielle. La petite s'écroula alors malgré elle, et eu l'envie de dormir sur place, il était tard, et elle était à bout de forces. _

_Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans un lit. Il lui fallu un moment pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Elle se leva d'un bond avant de retomber par terre, écrasée par une terrible chute de tension et un mal de crâne quasi meurtrier. Elle se leva doucement et quitta la chambre, à la recherche de la personne qui l'avait conduite ici. Elle entendit une voix provenant de la pièce à sa droite et regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle vit une femme de dos, dotée de longs cheveux noirs, et parlant visiblement d'elle au téléphone. _

__ « Je l'ai trouvée oui. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais tu m'avais donné une description plutôt exacte. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son frère. Tu la verrais, elle est toute mignonne, bien qu'assez mal en point pour le moment, mais je vais me charger de régler ça. »_

_La petite fille se posa mille questions. Un frère ? Quel frère ? Et puis d'abord d'où la connaissait-elle ? Le claquement du téléphone la sorti de ses pensées. Puis la femme se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. _

__ « Gabrielle ? »_

__ …_

__ « Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, je m'appelle Nara Walker. _

__ …_

__ « heu… si tu as faim, je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner, tu peux aller te servir si tu veux, c'est sur la table de la cuisine juste à ta gauche. Il y a également une salle de bain derrière toi avec une serviette propre de sortie, et il y a aussi des vêtements de rechange neufs qui devraient être à ta taille. Mange un peu, prend une bonne douche et puis on parlera, d'accord ? »_

__ … _

_Gabrielle se précipita alors sur la nourriture et avala la totalité de son petit déjeuné en un très court laps de temps, puis fila se laver. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de cette baignoire, elle ne voulait pas parler à cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se laissa donc aller quelques longues minutes sous ce jet d'eau chaude si agréable et réconfortant. _

_Une fois sortie, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas voir l'étrange dame qui connaissait son nom. Malheureusement pour elle, cela n'échappa pas à la brune qui entra à son tour dans la chambre. Gabrielle était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Nara s'approcha doucement de la petite et eut l'impression d'avoir à dompter un animal sauvage. _

__ « N'ai pas peur. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu comprends ce que je dis ? » _

__ « ... Reparles moi encore une fois comme à un animal débile et je brûle ta maison. »_

__ « Ha heu… excuse moi. Tu veux bien venir t'asseoir sur la chaise ? »_

__ « non »._

__ « Ecoute, je t'ai ramenée ici pour te sortir de la rue, et car on m'a chargé de le faire. »_

__ « De quel frère est-ce que tu as parlé tout à l'heure? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »_

__ « Tu as un frère jumeau, et tu sauras dans quelques années pourquoi nous ne pouvons vous réunir maintenant. Il s'appelle Allen et à été recueilli par mon propre frère jumeau, Mana. Oublie le quelques années, fait comme si tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui, s'il te plaît. »_

__ « Très bien. De toute façon je ne le connais pas. Avec ce que tu viens de me dire, j'en déduis que j'en ai pour un moment à devoir rester ici ? »_

__ « C'est exact. Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir. »_

__ « Bof, au moins je n'aurais pas à rester dans la rue. Qui t'a forcé à m'accueillir ? » _

__ « Pas forcée, chargée. Et tu le sauras le moment venu. Je te laisse tranquille pour le moment, et si tu te décides enfin à sortir de ta nouvelle chambre, je serais dans le salon. »_

_**Quelques mois plus tard**_

_Gabrielle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Nara, la considérant toujours comme une étrangère. Ou plutôt se considérant elle-même comme étrangère par rapport à elle. Mais une nuit, elle fut prise de panique, suite à un cauchemar des plus réalistes, et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de rationnaliser au maximum, mais son esprit ne l'écoutait pas. Elle pleurait, elle paniquait, elle se sentait étouffer, et sa cage thoracique devint une prison, elle tremblait de tout son corps et chacun de ses muscles étaient crispés. Elle sanglotait et s'accrochait à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, elle ne voulait que mourir à ce moment là. Puis entre deux larmes elle tenta de crier, et seul un murmure désespéré ne sorti de sa bouche._

__ « Na… ra… » _

_Alors qu'elle prononçait son nom elle la vit, déjà dans la chambre, s'avançant doucement vers elle. Gabrielle était en boule sur le sol de sa chambre, accroché à un des pieds du lit. La grande brune chuchotait calmement des mots que la plus jeune n'entendait pas tant ses oreilles sifflaient. Elle se baissa et prit doucement la petite fille dans ses bras, la berçant délicatement, et passant une main dans ses cheveux. _

_Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la petite fille était calmée. Les larmes coulant toujours silencieusement le long de ses joues. Des frissons survenaient toujours de temps à autres entre deux sanglots. Gabrielle, prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait petit à petit, se sentit faible. Faible et honteuse. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Nara avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide. La jeune femme resta assise par terre et fixa la petite brunette, d'un air calme et affectueux. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de sa protégée, elle retourna dans sa chambre, abandonnant tout espoir de communication. _

_Gabrielle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, perdue dans ses pensées, et toujours sous le choc de la crise. Elle voulut se rendormir, mais la peur et le reste d'angoisse imprimé dans sa chaire étaient toujours présents. Elle fit donc ce qu'elle ne crut jamais faire, et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Nara. _

_La grande ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé par le manque de sommeil, et un sourire s'étendit sur son visage en voyant un œil brillant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, légèrement éclairé par la pleine lune qu'aucun rideau ne filtrait. _

_Fin flash back._

Chassant de son esprit les pensées et les souvenirs qui défilaient à toute vitesse, elle s'arrêta devant le miroir à côté du matelas posé par terre, qui lui servait de lit. Elle contempla un moment son œil droit, avant de poser son regard sur son bras droit enlaidit et sur la croix qui ornait le dos de sa main. Observant, réfléchissant, et appréhendant le moment où elle devrait tout révéler à son frère jumeau.


	2. Chapter 1 : La prophétie

Chapitre 1 : La prophétie

Gabrielle entra en gare dans un petit village au sud de la France d'où elle devrait repartir pour la congrégation. Elle avait deux bonnes heures devant elle et se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à part emmerder gabbô durant ce temps quand soudain, son œil droit se réveilla, et attira son regard à sa droite. Il y avait des akumas. Elle allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu avant de partir. Elle entendait des légers bruits de lutte, des exorcistes étaient-ils déjà sur le terrain ? Elle prit alors sa petite valise et la cacha derrière la porte du local qui faisait office de gare, puis courut vers le lieu de l'action. Il s'agissait d'akumas de niveau 2, ils volaient très bas et étaient en nombre assez conséquent. Deux exorcistes se battaient non loin Gabrielle, elle chercha alors des yeux s'il y 'en avait d'autres et vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs activer son innocence. Il déploya une gigantesque cape blanche qu'il pouvait modeler à sa guise. La même innocence que la sienne.

Allen s'élança, voletant dans les airs, tranchant les akumas aux alentours à l'aide de son bras devenu une épée. Gabrielle qui n'avait pour l'instant pas été repérée des autres, activa son innocence puis calcula précisément chaque trajectoire, se concentrant au maximum sur chaque cible, avant de les transpercer de sa cape qu'elle avait étendu en une multitude de prolongations tranchantes, chacune atteignant sa cible. Bien sûre elle ne les avait pas tous eu, loin de là. Mais il n'était pas utile d'engager un combat très actif pour les quelques ennemis n'ayant pas été touchés. Elle réitéra donc sa manœuvre, cette fois ci sous le regard ahuris des autres combattants de l'ordre. Une fois tous les akumas éliminés et le silence retombé, Lenalee, Kanda et Allen s'approchèrent de la nouvelle exorciste, des points d'interrogations flottants partout autour d'eux. Le blandinet était sous le choc, reconnaissant cette personne en face de lui comme son reflet, à quelques détails près.

Allen la regarda et lui demanda enfin :

_ « Qui es tu ? »

La brune posa un regard froid sur le jeune homme, et tout en se retournant vers le chemin qui menait à la gare, dit simplement :

_ « Je dois me rendre à la congrégation de l'ombre. »

_ « Nous aussi, faites donc le trajet avec nous, je suis certain qu'il y aura des explications intéressantes à entendre » répondit Kanda d'un air taquin, tout en regardant Allen.

Ils retournèrent à la gare en silence, trouvèrent une cabine vide dans le train et s'installèrent. Gabrielle et Lenalee étaient sur la même banquète, Allen et Kanda sur l'autre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ « Heum... pardonne moi mais... qui es tu exactement? » Demanda Lenalee le regard à la fois perdu et absorbé par cette Allen version fille avec les cheveux noirs.

Kanda écoutait distraitement, légèrement amusé de la situation qui se trouvait être assez singulière. Allen, lui, était au bord de la crise cardiaque. La nouvelle exorciste quant à elle demeura impassible et la chinoise n'obtint comme réponse de sa part qu'un coup d'œil appuyé. Contrairement à Allen, la cicatrice qui fendait son visage alourdissait considérablement son regard, elle le savait, et en jouait. A cette réaction, L'homme aux cheveux longs émit un petit rire moqueur vis-à-vis de Lenalee.

Le golem doré bien connu était depuis un moment à côté de la jeune fille, comme intrigué par son cou, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire. Elle plongea alors la main dans le col de son uniforme sur lequel empiétait une tignasse qui semblait aussi indomptable que celle du blandinet. Elle en ressorti une petite sphère argentée pourvue d'une queue et de deux ailes fines et vives.

_ « Pour la dernière fois, qui es-tu ? » Demanda enfin Allen, à la fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Timcampy s'approcha de ce nouveau golem qui semblait être l'œuvre de celui qui l'avait lui-même créé. La petite sphère argentée eut un bref mouvement de recul, puis fila à toute vitesse se réfugier à nouveau dans le cou de la brune. Son sourire amusé s'effaça pour laisser place à un air plus que sérieux. Elle plongea son lourd regard dans les fines pupilles de son interlocuteur avant de daigner enfin ouvrir la bouche et répondre calmement :

_ « Gabrielle Walker ».

Cette énonciation seule sonna comme un puissant gong dans le cœur d'Allen, lui faisant louper un battement.

Le symbiotique, plus que perdu et angoissé, ne parvenait plus à s'exprimer calmement, croyant d'abord que la fille se moquait de lui. « Qu… quoi ?... Mm… mais…c… co… comment ?

_ « Ecoute ce que je vais te dire. Tout part d'une cellule, d'un œuf, appelé à se multiplier, se multiplier encore jusqu'à devenir un être humain. En cet œuf se trouvait une substance, une substance puissante et tout aussi étrange. C'est cette substance que l'on nomme « Innocence ». Un homme était destiné à porter cette Innocence et à évoluer avec, hors, lors du premier stade d'évolution de cette cellule, une erreur survint, et les deux moitiés d'oeuf se séparèrent complètement, répartissant également l'Innocence présente dans l'œuf. C'est ainsi qu'une femme accoucha de deux jumeaux. Ordinairement, les vrais jumeaux sont censés être du même sexe, avoir la même couleur de cheveux ou des choses comme ça, hors il se trouve que l'Innocence comme vous le savez est connue pour provoquer des phénomènes étranges. Phénomènes comme celui-ci. Le cas où elle a elle-même modifié nos ADN respectifs. Les nouveaux nés furent abandonnés à cause d'une malformation, leurs mains étaient affreuses, comme sans présence de peau. Le garçon fut recueilli par un homme nommé Mana Walker, tendis que la fille, elle, fut recueillie par Nara Walker, la sœur du clown. Les deux grands moururent à un intervalle de 1 an. Ainsi tu as été le disciple du maréchal Cross durant 5 ans, tout comme moi, moi ayant une année de retard. Le maréchal était rarement présent à tes côtés, tout comme pour moi, car quand il n'était pas avec moi, une moitié de son temps était consacré aux femmes et aux contractions des dettes, l'autre moitié, il était avec toi, et inversement. Moi, ma situation m'a été révélée tout simplement car j'avais surpris une conversation téléphonique entre Nara et son frère. Mana aurait voulu te le dire plus tard mais il n'en eut pas le temps. J'ai moi aussi transformé la personne qui m'avait recueilli en akuma, moi aussi j'ai été maudite à ce moment là. Ils ne nous ont jamais laissé nous rencontrer car ils pensaient que cette innocence serait appelée à se lier, seulement ils ignoraient les conséquences de cet acte. Et Cross a continué dans cette lancée, il m'a délibérément caché à toi, il devait s'inquiéter de quelque chose à propos de notre rencontre, et je ne pense pas que ce soit vis-à-vis de l'innocence, mais du 14ème. »

_ « Quoi ? Pourquoi le 14ème ? »

_ « Je te l'expliquerai en temps voulu. »

Une larme coula de la joue de son frère qui réalisait ce qu'il se passait. Il avait une sœur jumelle. La moitié qui lui avait toujours manqué. Il le savait, au fond, cela ne le surprenait même pas. Une larme de joie pour cette famille, une larme de douleur pour les souvenirs de Mana, et une larme de frustration d'être aussi embrouillé dans son esprit alors que pour la brune, tout semblait clair et étalé comme sur un plateau.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les quatre exorcistes arrivèrent au pied de la gigantesque tour lugubre de la congrégation de l'ombre. Il avait été impossible d'arracher un mot de plus à la mystérieuse jeune fille presque plus asociale que Kanda durant le reste du trajet. Lenalee avait proposé de passer directement par le passage sous terrain qui menait au labo par un ascenseur. Elle avait bien sûr vu que Gabrielle était maudite et portait un pentacle, tout comme Allen, elle préférait donc éviter de déclencher une crise d'angoisse et un choc émotionnel au gardien artificiel de la grande porte, se rappelant de sa réaction envers le blandinet.

Il était près de une heure du matin. Tous commençaient à fatiguer sérieusement à force d'accumuler le manque de sommeil, l'effort des combats et les longs trajets. Lenalee espérait que son malade de frère était toujours au labo malgré l'heure tardive, et qu'il aurait une minute à accorder à la nouvelle arrivante qui n'avait pas encore de chambre et qui apparemment avait porté sa lettre du maréchal elle-même. Tous n'avaient qu'un désir : dormir. Et manger aussi, pour Allen. Quoi qu'en regardant le kendo ka appuyé contre une paroi de l'ascenseur, presque collé à lui et les yeux entre ouverts, il eut soudain envie de manger autre chose que des mitarashi dango.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant un intendant à la fois perplexe et amusé, lisant la lettre de Cross.

Quand il eut fini, il la replia et adressa un grand sourire à la brune.

_ « Il faudra que je t'emmène voir Hevlaska demain matin. Pour l'instant allez tous vous coucher, vous avez l'air pitoyablement crevés. Gabrielle, il y a une chambre vide à côté de celle de Lenalee. Tu ne seras pas loin d'Allen et Kanda, tu prendras celle là. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_ « Le plus dur au début c'est de ne pas se tromper de chambre, ça m'est arrivé beaucoup de fois avant que je ne retienne son emplacement exact, les portes sont toutes les mêmes. » Avoua Allen à sa sœur.

_ « Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis un papier avec ton nom sur ta porte la première fois ? » Lui répondit sa sœur avec un air évident.

_ « Heu… Bah... »

La sœur en question lui tapota la tête de façon compatissante l'air de dire « ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, ça va aller ».

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lenalee et Kanda étant allés se coucher, Allen escorta Gabrielle à sa chambre. Elle observa le vitrail faisant office de fenêtre, les murs en pierre usée, le plafond blanc et le lustre qui l'ornait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite salle de bain personnelle carrelée puis s'assit sur le lit. Invitant son frère à en faire de même. Ce dernier réalisait doucement qu'il n'était plus seul mais n'osa s'approcher trop brusquement du nouveau membre de sa famille. Comme si elle était un animal sauvage qui s'apprêtait à fuir à tout mouvement brusque. Gabrielle remarqua cette attitude et cela lui rappelait Nara, et sa façon de se comporter avec elle au début. Puis elle se dit que quelque part, elle le cherchait. Un peu plus d'amabilité ne lui ferait pas de mal.

En un grand effort elle engagea donc la conversation, et tous deux commencèrent à discuter de Mana et Nara, apprenant à se connaître petit à petit, mais restants cependant très courtois et distancés. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Allen parti se coucher, sentant ses paupières tomber lourdement, tandis que sa soeur sortit le petit Gabbôniru de son uniforme afin de se changer. Elle l'oubliait parfois, tellement il se faisait discret. Elle se coucha, laissant sa valise vulgairement étalée sur un côté de sa petite chambre. Il lui fallut un temps lui paraissant infini avant de pouvoir rejoindre les bras de Morphée tant désirés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par Komui qui était venu toquer, ou plutôt frapper comme un psychopathe en colère, à la porte de sa chambre. La journée commençait bien. Il était 11 heures du matin et elle n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre un petit déjeuné que, de toute façon, elle ne trouvait pas nécessaire. Elle s'habilla alors rapidement et rejoignit le scientifique.

Sur le chemin, Gabrielle se tint le bras droit où une douleur lui lançait légèrement. Cela n'échappa point au grand intendant qui s'empressa de lui demander si elle était blessée.

_ « Heu, j'ai juste reçu un débris d'akuma sur le bras et ça l'a légèrement esquinté, rien de bien important. »

Mais il était trop tard, car personne ne l'avait prévenu... Komui la regardait à présent avec le sourire du clown et sortit d'on ne sait où un énorme objet à moteur ressemblant plus ou moins à une tronçonneuse.

_ « Je le sens mal... »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allen et Gabrielle, tous deux accompagnés de Komui chutaient dans les fin fonds de la congrégation sur le célèbre ascenseur flottant en forme de pyramide. La brune, encore sous le choc des soins prodigués à son bras droit par le fameux scientifique, appréhendait l'étape suivante, la devinant encore plus foireuse. D'autant plus que le regard compatissant de son frère ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Lorsque la plateforme stoppa sa chute contrôlée, Gabrielle se sentie d'un coup happée en hauteur par une substance qu'elle sentait à peine, sinon sous forme de pression. Komui sourit en voyant que, contrairement à son frère, la jeune exorciste restait calme, et amplifia l'intensité de son regard en seule réaction.

_ « C'est donc toi. La fameuse sœur jumelle d'Allen Walker, Gabrielle. » Dit soudain une voix qui possédait une réverbération impressionnante.

_ « Faut croire. »

Hevlaska ne releva pas le sarcasme et tourna la jeune fille en face d'elle afin de l'examiner de plus près, puis fouilla l'intérieur de son corps à la recherche d'un flux d'innocence. L'immense chose fantomatique plongea une sorte de tentacule dans le bras droit de l'exorciste, puis un autre dans son cœur. Soudain, une lumière émana de son corps et la voix de l'être géant rententit de nouveau.

_ « 1%... 25%... 43%... 72%... 93%... 97%... 99%... 100%... 110%. Son taux de compatibilité est le même qu'Allen. »

L'intendant avait un air sérieux et la regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'autre.

_ « Hevlaska, c'est tout ce que tu peux nous dire ? »

_ « Oui. »

_ « Refais la même chose avec Allen en plus. »

_ « Dans quel but, Komui ? »

_ « Je n'en sais rien. »

La gardienne des Innocences abdiqua, et saisit Allen de la même façon que l'année passée. Le garçon se débattit légèrement, sans doute par réflexe. Sans perdre de temps, La grande Hevlaska plongea des tentacules en son corps, et réitéra la manœuvre avec les deux jumeaux en même temps, presque collés l'un à l'autre.

_ « 1%... 25%... 63%... 78%... 91%... 99%... 100%... … 111%. »

_ « Tu es sûre ? »

_ « Certaine. Je crois que leur proximité joue un rôle sur leur pourcentage de compatibilité. »

Les deux jeunes exorcistes furent reposés sur la plateforme tendis que la voix raisonnante du spectre se refit entendre, sans prévenir.

« L'harmonie des sons et des âmes,

Permettra l'union du cœur,

Et l'annihilation des faucheurs d'âmes,

Par un frère et une sœur ».


	3. Chapter 2 : Frère et soeur

Chapitre 2 : Frère et soeur

_ « L'harmonie des sons et des âmes, permettra l'union du cœur, et l'annihilation des faucheurs d'âmes, par un frère et une sœur. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Komui, Reever, et Gabrielle méditaient sur la question autour d'une table et de tasses de café. Allen était là mais n'écoutait que distraitement ce qu'il se disait à côté de lui. Le fidèle second du grand intendant commençait à émettre des hypothèses de plus en plus douteuses quant à la signification de certains points de la prophétie.

_ « Les sons et les âmes… alors quoi, il faut que vous disiez la même chose en même temps ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je n'y comprends plus rien. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je suis pommé. »

Komui lança un regard compatissant au beau blond avant d'enchaîner.

_ « Et les âmes ? Comment peut-on harmoniser des âmes ? Est-ce que ça fait référence aux akumas ? Aux âmes des deux jumeaux ? »

_ « Peut-être des âmes soeurs, mais j'en doute. » Gabrielle avait répondu calmement, le regard dans le vide.

Ses deux interlocuteurs esquissèrent un sourire, puis répondirent ensemble

_ « En effet, peu probable. »

_ « Est-ce que vous en êtes sûrs ? »

Les deux autres se lancèrent un regard entre le doute et l'incompréhension. Peut-être était-ce vrai, quand on y réfléchit.

_ « Peut-être est-ce lié au cœur ? Et d'abord c'est quoi cette histoire de cœur ? » Komui avait lancé ça innocemment, puis la jeune fille fut sorti de ses réflexions. Elle venait visiblement d'avoir une illumination et regardait le brun comme si elle venait de trouver la solution de la plus grande équation du monde. Elle bondit de sa chaise, attrapa son frère par la manche et l'entraîna derrière elle en partant, laissant les deux scientifiques en plan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Gabrielle avait lâché sa manche, ils marchaient tous les deux dans le couloir, en direction d'un endroit tranquille pour parler.

_ « J'ai compris un truc, et inutile de se casser la tête à chercher le reste, on n'a pas tous les éléments, il faut attendre. »

_ « Et qu'est-ce que tu as compris au juste ? »

_ « Le c… »

Elle fut coupée dans son élan sous la surprise. Son frère venait de lui prendre la main et de la stopper dans sa marche. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif et vit qu'il fixait la personne qui marchait en face d'eux. C'était Kanda, il avançait rapidement, une mauvaise humeur apparente.

_ « On peut changer de direction ? »

_ « Tu es sûr ? »

_ « Non. »

Les jumeaux restèrent immobiles tendis que le kendo ka arrivait à leur niveau. Il leur adressa un signe de tête et s'arrêta devant eux.

_ « Moyashi et Moyashi II. Intéressant. » Allen bouillonnait. Jamais il ne s'arrêterait.

_ « Tu es sûr de vouloir nous appeler ainsi ? »

_ « Pourquoi cette question ? »

_ « Parce que j'ai malheureusement oublié ton nom. Par conséquent je pourrais t'appeler Mon Mignon à partir de maintenant. »

_ « T'oserai pas ? »

_ « Bah tiens ».

_ « Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je dois y aller, Allen, Gabrielle, je vous dis à plus tard. ». Le grand brun repris sa course d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide, visiblement contrarié.

Allen observa le kendo ka s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers sa sœur.

_ « Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Ça fait un an que je me bats pour qu'il m'appel par mon prénom, un an! Et toi, en deux phrases c'est plié. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu cette idée toute conne? Est-ce que je suis vraiment aussi imbécile que ça ? »

_ « C'est juste que tu es impulsif, et on ne t'a jamais vraiment appris à raisonner. Tu as toujours agis sur le moment même et tu as surtout utilisé tes émotions et ta force pour t'en sortir. Mana était un clown, Nara une scientifique. Depuis tout petit tu t'es servi de ton corps, moi de mon cerveau. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par acquérir ça un jour si tu le veux. Enfin, pas à la même échelle. »

_ « Ceci dit je ne m'en remet pas. »

_ « On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas. »

_ « T'es tuante tu le sais ça ? » Allen avait dit ça à la fois blasé et amusé.

_ « Héhé. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allen et Gabrielle étaient allés manger et sortaient du réfectoire. Ils restaient naturellement ensemble, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils trouvèrent un banc dans le hall et s'assirent un moment. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, les deux jumeaux virent de nouveau l'homme aux cheveux longs passer non loin d'eux, en direction d'une des nombreuses portes présentes. Le visage d'Allen se fendit en un air douloureux. Gabrielle observait la scène, hésitante. Elle savait que la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser était inutile étant donné qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais elle voulait voir s'il était prêt à en parler.

_ « Tu l'aimes ? »

Le blandinet continua de fixer la porte par laquelle le kendo ka avait disparu.

_ « ... »

_ « Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus? »

_ « Plus tard peut-être. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire de toute façon pour l'instant. »

_ « Ok. »

Elle regarda tendrement son frère avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et plongea une main dans les cheveux neige pour les ébouriffer. Elle vit les yeux du jeune garçon briller de plus en plus, et attira sa tête contre elle, dans le creux de son cou. Allen échappa une larme et s'accrocha à sa sœur en l'attrapant par la taille, en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Il relâcha la pression au bout de quelques instants, mais ne bougea pas de l'étreinte de sa sœur, et se laissait bercer en appréciant le réconfort.

Au bout d'un moment, Gabrielle réalisa que son golem n'était plus dans son cou. Elle l'avait senti sortir sans y prêter plus d'attention. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit qu'il voletait tranquillement à côté de Tim. Il ne le fuyait plus, mais ne s'approchait pas trop pour autant.

_ « Tiens au fait, je suis arrivée hier et dans l'agitation j'ai oublié de te transmettre le message que Cross m'avait chargé de te faire passer. »

Allen leva la tête de son cou et interrogea la fille du regard.

_ « Heum… tu vois Gabbô ? Il est à moi maintenant. Et Tim, il est à toi maintenant. Je veux dire, complètement. Cross nous les a légués. Il reste leurs créateurs, mais nous sommes leurs nouveaux propriétaires. »

Le visage d'Allen s'illumina soudain. Un sourire vint s'accrocher à son visage et il tourna la tête vers le golem doré.

_ « Il a pensé que ça te ferai plaisir. »

_ « Il a eu raison. »

Allen appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur et continua de regarder dans le vide, un sourire plaqué sur son visage, les yeux toujours brillants des larmes que lui avaient arraché Kanda.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux jumeaux étaient retournés dans leurs chambres respectives. Gabrielle s'amusait avec Gabbô. Elle songeait à son golem qui était sorti de son cou tout à l'heure dans le hall. Peut-être qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Timcampy.

Toc, Toc, Toc

Elle leva la tête en direction de la porte et stoppa son mouvement envers la petite boule argentée.

_ « Oui ? »

_ « C'est Lenalee, est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »

_ « Oui. »

La chinoise entra, et s'avança jusqu'au lit où elle s'assit en face de Gabrielle, avant d'engager la parole.

_ « Heu… je voulais te parler d'Allen, et te poser une question. J'ai vu que tu étais vite devenue très proche de lui alors je me demandais si toi aussi tu avais remarqué quelque chose à propos de … »

_ « Kanda ? »

_ « Oui. »

_ « Oui. »

Il y eut un blanc pendant un court laps de temps et Gabrielle décida de poursuivre.

_ « Tu le connais bien Kanda ? »

_ « Plus ou moins, disons qu'il n'est pas bavard. »

_ « Tu pense qu'il y aurait une chance ? »

_ « Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'il serait susceptible d'aimer un garçon, mais Allen, j'en doute. »

_ « Trop féminin ? » Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire, puis Gabrielle reprit.

_ « Plus sérieusement, je pense que j'ai une petite idée. Ou plutôt une petite suggestion à soumettre à ton frère quant à une certaine prochaine mission. » Elle avait un sourire démoniaque et des yeux pétillants.

_ « Avant d'entrer ici j'ai hésité un petit moment, de peur que tu m'ignores. J'ai vu que tu avais fait ça avec quelques personnes aujourd'hui. Avoua la chinoise, légèrement nerveuse. »

_ « J'ignore ceux qui veulent juste voir à quoi ressemble "la fameuse soeur jumelle d'Allen" sans aucun but précis. Et puis je t'apprécie, je n'ai pas envie de me montrer désagréable envers toi. »

Lenalee afficha un léger sourire à l'entente du compliment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir venu, Gabrielle songeait. A Kanda, à son frère, à Lenalee, et eut du mal à s'endormir… comme d'habitude. Qu'allait-il se passer? Pour eux... pour la prophétie...


	4. Chapter 3 : Sociabilisations?

Chapitre 3 : Sociabilisations?

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde se levait pour aller prendre un petit déjeuné, Gabrielle resta dans sa chambre.

_ « Gabbô, affiche moi une page blanche s'il te plaît. »

Le petit objet ailé s'éleva dans les airs, ouvrit sa grande bouche en direction du plafond et une page holographique en sorti.

_ « Ecris ce que je vais te dicter, et envoie le à Timcampy, qu'il le montre à Allen. »

Le dit Allen était en compagnie de Lenalee dans le réfectoire, à se goinfrer comme s'il n'avait rien avalé ces trois dernières semaines. Il n'avait pas vu sa sœur et s'était dit qu'elle était encore en train de dormir, n'osant pas aller la réveiller. Instinct de survie oblige. La petite boule dorée sur son épaule sursauta, ce qui surprit le garçon aux cheveux blancs, et se tourna vers ce dernier avant d'afficher le message.

« Allen, pourrais-tu me rejoindre dans ma chambre un peu plus tard ? La dernière fois je n'ai finalement pas eu le temps de te parler de la prophétie. Désolée de te faire déplacer, c'est juste que ce matin je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir de ma chambre, et je ne passerais pas au réfectoire. (Trop de monde.) Ps : Lenalee peut venir si elle veut, c'est toujours un plaisir de la voir.

Signé : Moi. »

Lenalee, qui avait lu aussi esquissa un grand sourire en arrivant à la fin de la page. Allen prit un air exaspéré devant l'asociabilité de sa sœur et saisit un des quelques sandwich restant sur son plateau.

_ « On y va dans un petit quart d'heure ? »

_ « Oui ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allen et Lenalee se trouvaient à présent devant la porte de Gabrielle.

Toc, toc, toc.

_ « Entrez. »

Les deux arrivants s'exécutèrent donc et virent la jeune fille debout devant un énorme tableau tactile sortant de son golem. Il y avait une multitude d'équations mathématiques et de formules que Gabrielle étaient en train d'écrire.

_ « 496. »

_ « Hein ? »

_ « Gabbô, envoie une copie du tableau à Komui. »

Le golem s'exécuta, et ravala l'hologramme.

_ « Qu'est ce que… ? » Allen ne comprenait pas vraiment, ignorant qu'un golem était capable de ça.

_ « Tu n'as pas cherché à connaître toutes les fonctionnalités de Timcampy n'est-ce pas ? »

_ « Heu, pas vraiment non… »

_ « Tu devrais, ça peut s'avérer utile. »

Lenalee sortit de sa contemplation et adressa la parole à Gabrielle.

_ « Dis moi, c'était quoi tous ces calculs ? Et pourquoi les envoyer à mon frère ? »

_ « Tout à l'heure des stagiaires scientifiques étaient venus s'asseoir devant ma porte pour échapper à l'agitation des labos. Je les entendais parler. Ils se posaient un calcul mental et ne trouvaient pas la réponse. Donc je la leur ai donnée, en ayant marre de les entendre. Du coup ils m'ony montré un papier avec une énorme équation et m'ont demandé si j'étais capable de la résoudre. Apparemment Komui avait bloqué dessus et leur avait donné pour s'en débarrasser. Du coup je l'ai faite et lui ai envoyé le résultat, avec le semi développement pour qu'il voit le cheminement, même si je reste persuadée qu'il n'y posera pas les yeux et prendra juste le résultat. Enfin bon... »

_ « Et où as-tu appris à faire ça ? »

_ « Comme je l'ai déjà évoqué, Nara était une scientifique et m'a enseigné tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'apprendre sur les sciences. Mais bon… bref. Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler à la base, mais de la prophétie, car si on n'agit pas, on n'avancera jamais. »

Les trois exorcistes étaient à présent assis sur le lit. Lenalee et Gabrielle étaient côtes à côtes adossées au mur, dans le sens de la longueur. Allen était en face d'elles, en tailleur.

_ « Alors ? »

_ « La prophétie. Les deux derniers vers sont assez clairs. « L'annihilation des faucheurs d'âmes » désigne clairement les Noah, et « un frère et une sœur » nous désigne. Nous sommes donc appelés à détruire les Noah. C'est peut-être un peu prétentieux, mais c'est explicite, c'est la réalité. Pour le vers qui précède, celui qui parle de l'union du cœur, je sais aussi de quoi il s'agit, c'est également assez logique… »

_ « Logique ? Heu… peut-être… », Allen avait suivi jusque là mais commençait à se sentir pommé, et regardait dans le vide, l'air de réfléchir intensément. Lenalee, elle, regardait attentivement Gabrielle. Enfin, la regardait et était attentive aux informations qu'elle donnait bien sûr.

_ « Je pense que Hevlaska faisait référence à l'innocence appelée Cœur. »

_ « Ouais, c'est cool mais personne ne sait où il est, alors comment veux-tu le lier à quelque chose ? Et d'abord à quoi veux-tu le lier ? »

_ « Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut réfléchir. D'autant plus qu'avec ce que je t'ai dit dans le train tu devrais pouvoir faire le rapprochement. »

_ « Heu… »

Gabrielle commençait à être légèrement irritée mais se contenta de soupirer et de rester patiente, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas de la faute de son frère si son esprit n'était pas aussi vif que le sien.

_ « Je te donne une piste. Tout le monde dit que si le cœur est détruit, toutes les autres innocences disparaîtront à leur tour. »

_ « Oui ? Et ? »

_ « Et cette hypothèse n'a jamais été fondée. Tout le monde a fait une fixette sur un mythe sans jamais le remettre en question. Parce que c'est plus facile de croire que l'on sait, plutôt que de douter de ce que l'on croit savoir, c'est plus rassurant. Maintenant si tu partais du principe que ce mythe s'avérait faux, et que le cœur avait une autre particularité. »

_ « … »

Gabrielle échappa un nouveau soupir, exaspérée.

_ « Les Noah ont le pouvoir de détruire les innocences et ils l'ont toujours fait sans problème. Seules nos deux innocences ont résisté, et se sont reformées, encore plus puissantes qui plus est. Je pense que seul le cœur possède ce pouvoir d'auto régénérescence. De plus, les nôtres étaient à la base une seule et même innocence. Elle a pu se scinder en deux et se conserver intacte. Lorsque nous sommes proches et que nos innocences sont activées, notre taux de compatibilité augmente. Allen, le coeur est surement ici en nous deux, et il est appelé à se réunifier pour obtenir la puissance nécessaire à l'extermination des Noah. Je pense également que cette réunification ne se fera pas d'elle-même si on ne fait rien. »

_ « Ok, admettons. Mais sur quoi veux-tu partir pour ça ? »

_ « Sur le premier vers de la prophétie, rappel toi. « L'harmonie des sons et des âmes ». On peut essayer de chercher la signification de ces éléments. »

_ « Et tu n'as pas une idée de ce que ça peut être ? »

Cette fois ci ce fut à Lenalee de réagir.

_ « La première chose à laquelle je pense sont des âmes soeurs. »

_ « C'est ce que j'ai proposé à Komui, mais ça me parait vraiment surfait. Je veux dire, ça n'a pas de sens, mon esprit me dit que c'est une mauvaise piste, ceci dit ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on doit l'écarter. Enfin bon, il fallait juste que vous sachiez tout ça au cas où l'un de vous découvrirait quelque chose qui puisse avoir un rapport avec le son ou les âmes. Il faut qu'on cherche. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, encore songeurs quant aux informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Allen sorti de ses pensées et regarda sa sœur qui avait maintenant les yeux fermés.

_ « Dis moi, la dernière fois je voulais te poser une question à propos de Cross, mais ça m'était sorti de la tête… Heu… Tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'air de trimer physiquement avec lui. Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait. »

_ « ça a été dur, mais pas physiquement comme toi. Je n'ai jamais eu à bosser pour rembourser ses dettes, je prenais les devant. C'est pour mon état mental que ça a été violent. On a beaucoup bougé et dès qu'on arrivait quelque part, je me prenais une journée pour faire le tour des commerces aux alentours et les prévenir. Je leur disais bien de ne jamais faire crédit à Cross, et de lui proposer leurs services uniquement s'il payait directement. Ou à leurs risques et périls. Malgré mes avertissements il y a quand même quelques commerces qui se faisaient berner, et qui se retrouvaient impayés. Dans ce cas là je les manipulais, je négociais et j'arrivais toujours à les persuader qu'ils étaient en tort. Je m'en sortais toujours. La manipulation et la persuasion sont des arts. Au final on a passé un marché. Il ne contracterait plus de dettes et payerai directement à condition que je lui rapporte assez d'argent… du coup… »

_ « Poker ! » Allen et Gabrielle avait prononcé ce mot en même temps, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Lenalee, amusée, s'adressa à l'autre fille sur laquelle sa tête était maintenant posée, au niveau de l'épaule.

_ « Est-ce que toi aussi tu triches en maniant les cartes ? Comme Allen ? »

_ « Non. Je ne manie quasiment jamais les cartes, ce qui permet de ne pas me faire soupçonner. Je triche autrement. »

_ « Comment peut-on tricher autrement ? A part le comptage des cartes, qui est très peu connu et quasi mythique tellement cette technique est complexe, je n'en connais pas d'autre. »

Gabrielle le regardait avec un air malicieux.

_ « Nooon… Tu ne vas pas me dire que… »

_ « Si. D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que tu connaisses ça, c'est une méthode tellement impensable que personne n'en parle en principe. »

_ « Je n'en ai entendu parler qu'une seule fois, et très brièvement, lors d'un tournois. »

Soudain, alors qu'un blanc était apparu dans la conversation, les trois exorcistes entendirent toquer à la porte.

_ « Oui ? »

_ « C'est Kanda. Aurais-tu vu Allen ? Et Lenalee par la même occasion ? Je ne les trouve nulle part. »

Gabrielle voulut se lever pour aller ouvrir mais elle n'avait pas envie de bouger alors que la chinoise était calée contre elle.

_ « Ils sont là, entre. »

Ils virent alors le beau japonais apparaître, un pantalon noir taille basse et une chemise ouverte. Allen crut tomber du lit en observant la vue qui s'offrait à lui, puis fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix du kendo ka.

_ « J'aime quand les choses tombent bien. Komui m'a chargé de vous ramener tous les trois dans son bureau. Il nous attend. »

Allen se leva et s'approcha de lui pour le suivre jusqu'au bureau de l'intendant. Lenalee soupira et se colla un peu plus contre Gabrielle.

_ « On est obligé ? »

La jeune maudite eu un grand sourire et regarda la chinoise. Kanda et Allen restaient perplexes devant cette scène, échangeant un coup d'oeil complice, amusé et plein de sous entendus vis à vis des deux filles. Le blandinet failli pleurer de joie pour ce premier contact positif avec le japonais. Gabrielle à qui rien n'échappait jeta un coup d'œil vers Lenalee pour voir si elle avait vu. Celle-ci sourit vicieusement. La sœur d'Allen avait sa réponse. Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du scientifique fou.


	5. Chapter 4 : Welcome

Chapitre 4 : Welcome home

Komui se tenait à nouveau devant sa carte du monde et désignait cette fois ci le nord de la Grande Bretagne.

_ « Nouvelle mission. Vous vous rendrez à Helmsdale. Une Innocence est probablement là-bas. Il y a eu des plaintes de la ville concernant un phénomène étrange. Une musique se propage de temps à autres sur l'entièreté de la ville, et de façon très égale. Personne n'a pu trouver son origine, car on ne peut pas se fier à l'intensité du son qui du coup est la même partout. Apparemment, cette musique rendrait les gens… dépressifs. Elle possède un réel pouvoir. Des suicides sont susceptibles de se produire parmi les personnes ayant tendance à être déjà un peu de nature déprimés. Il y a déjà eu quatre tentatives décomptées. Vous aurez trois heures et demie de trajet seulement. Vous devrez être dans le train à 13h. Une fois là-bas, vous irez à l'auberge qui se trouve à trois cent mètres de la gare où les chambres sont déjà réservées. Cette mission pourrait durer plusieurs jours. »

Les quatre exorcistes acquiescèrent simplement. Le regard de l'intendant se posa maintenant sur le canapé en face de lui, où Lenalee et Gabrielle étaient assises. L'anglaise avait passé un bras autour de la chinoise, tendis que cette dernière avait posé sa tête contre le haut de la poitrine de la maudite.

_ « Bien, ce sont toutes les informations que je possède à ce sujet, vous pouvez disposer. »

Ils quittèrent alors le bureau du scientifique et croisèrent Reever qui y entrait.

_ « Komui, je t'apporte une... Komui? Tout va bien? T'as l'air tout pâle. Dis quelque chose! »

_ « REEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! C'EST AFFRREEEEEEUUX ! GABRIELLE A OSE POSER SA MAIN SUR MA LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

_ « … Heu… Du calme, arrête de hurler comme ça, et puis relève-toi, pourquoi tu t'accroches à mes genoux ? Lenalee n'est pas interdite à tout contact humain, surtout qu'il ne s'agit que de Gabrielle, c'est une fille. Ne te met pas dans des états pareils pour ça… »

Reever prit la main de Komui pour l'aider à se redresser, puis lui tapota l'épaule en signe de consolation. L'intendant se calma un instant, puis refondit en larmes en se jetant dans les bras de son fidèle second. Le blond avait dû se résoudre à prendre le brun dans ses bras pour le calmer, histoire de ne pas avoir à supporter son état de choc émotionnel tout le reste de la journée.

Le chinois se détacha de l'étreinte de Reever et regarda dans le vide avec un grand sourire sadique.

_ « Komui ? Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite quelle sale idée foireuse tu as en tête je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me connais… KOMURIN 17 ! JE T'ORDONNE DE TORTURER ET D'ACHEVER GABRIELLE WALKEEEEEER ! »

Le blond soupira, exaspéré.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nos deux jumeaux marchaient comme d'habitude dans les couloirs de la congrégation, discutant de leur future mission. Lenalee leur avait dit qu'elle avait des trucs à faire, et était partie au pas de course.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le hall, ils entendirent des bruits bizarres se rapprocher dangereusement. Ça ressemblait aux bruits mécaniques d'une machine… Allen et Gabrielle se retournèrent et virent une sorte d'araignée géante robotisée avec une inscription indiquant « Komurin 17 ».

_ « Allen, c'est quoi ça ? »

_ « Ho rien, encore une création foireuse de Komui qui a dû vriller. »

_ « TUER GABRIELLE WALKER. KOMUI A ORDONNE A KOMURIN 17 DE TORTURER ET DE TUER GABRIELLE. »

_ « Plait-il ? »

_ « Gabrielle, couuurt ! »

La maudite activa son innocence et attrapa chacune des huit pattes de l'araignée avec son crowned clown.

_ « Komurin 17 ! Tu dois obéir à Komui n'est-ce pas ? Et bien il m'a demandé de te transmettre l'ordre d'abandonner le précédent et de ne plus m'attaquer. Il t'ordonne de retourner auprès de lui et de le punir comme tu voudras pour avoir eu cette stupide idée. Komui te l'a ordonné, il ne faut pas que tu le déçoives, exécute ses ordres immédiatement ! »

_ « PUNIR KOMUI, KOMUI A ORDONNE, PUNIR KOMUI, PUNIR KOMUI, VILAIN GARCON. »

Le robot fit demi-tour pour faire le chemin inverse.

_ « Trop facile. »

_ « Je suis médusé… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Komui et Reever étaient tous deux enfermés dans la petite pièce que contenait Komurin 17.

_ « PUNIR KOMUI, KOMUI SERA PRIVE DE SORTIE. »

_ « Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu créés une telle abomination je te garantie que c'est moi qui vais te punir ! Aller, fais nous sortir de là ! Dis lui de nous relâcher ! »

_ « Heu… c'est que… »

_ « C'est que QUOI ? »

_ « C'est que je n'ai pas mis de micros à l'intérieur, et la pièce est insonorisée, je ne peux rien lui ordonner d'ici. »

_ « Je vais t'assassiner… »

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas Reever, tout va bien se passer. »

_ « Je vais t'étriper… »

Une demi-heure plus tard, le blond était assis dans un coin de la pièce. Komui dormait presque, contre lui.

_ « Tu crois que Komurin 17 va nous laisser crever ici combien de temps ? »

_ « Voyons, je n'ai pas créé un monstre, mon Komurin 17 ne me ferait jamais de mal… enfin j'espère… Mais bon, puisqu'on est ici, autant relativiser. »

_ « Comment ça relativiser? Tu peux trouver un bon côté à cette situation toi? »

_ « Tu douterais de moi? »

L'intendant saisit le menton de son partenaire de cellule afin de tourner son visage en sa direction. Il lui lança un regard appuyé, puis afficha un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Reever fut d'abord surpris, il commençait à se dire que son chef était devenu encore plus fou qu'il ne l'étais déjà. Cependant il répondit tout de même au baiser, qu'il trouvait soit dit en passant, plus qu'agréable.

Une heure plus tard, Gabrielle eut soudain peur d'avoir la mort du frère de Lenalee sur les épaules et partit voir où le robot en était de sa punition.

_ « Komurin 17, qu'as-tu fait de ton cher créateur ? »

_ « KOMUI EST PUNI, KOMUI EST PRIVE DE SORTIE. »

_ « Et bien il t'ordonne cette fois ci de le relâcher immédiatement. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes endormis par terre, complètement débraillés et les cheveux en pétards. Elle émit un rire et s'éloigna au moment où les deux hommes émergèrent. Ils la virent partir, sans trop savoir quoi penser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir, Allen et Lenalee étaient venus chercher Gabrielle dans sa chambre pour aller manger. Celle-ci les suivit machinalement, mais remarquant tout de même l'étrange air jubilatoire que portaient ses deux camarades. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle du réfectoire, elle put lire sur une grande banderole l'inscription « Bienvenue Gabrielle Walker ! ». A sa vue, tout le monde se mit à hurler « Bienvenue » et à applaudir en jetant des confettis.

Gabrielle, qui n'avait jamais été confrontée à de telles situations auparavant se trouva démunie devant tout ce tapage. Celà avait été la dernière chose à la quelle elle se serait attendue.

_ « Heu… bah… heu… merci beaucoup. »

Elle offrit un grand sourire à tous ceux qui la regardaient. Le grand intendant fit quelques pas en avant et s'inclina devant elle en lui tendant une tasse à café à son nom. Cela lui arracha un nouveau sourire que Komui apprécia.

_ « Et maintenant, que la soirée commence ! »

De la musique était apparue, un buffet ouvert avec toutes sortes d'amuses gueules préparés par Jerry. Il y avait de l'alcool et des effets de lumières donnant une ambiance très boîte de nuit. Les trois exorcistes s'avancèrent alors vers des tables au fond, histoire de se poser rapidement avant que la soirée ne s'avance de trop.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Allen et Lenalee avaient déjà quelques petits verres dans le nez et se fondaient à la masse, rigolant avec les autres membres de la congrégation. Kanda était assis seul à une des tables du fond, non loin de celle où était en ce moment Gabrielle. Il observait le frère de celle-ci depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, ce qui n'échappa point à la brune qui finit par se dire qu'au final, il y avait peut-être bel et bien un espoir. La mission qui les attendait pour le lendemain promettait bien des choses.

Gabrielle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les buffets où elle attrapa une bouteille d'alcool fort. Elle s'avança près de la table de Kanda où elle planta le récipient de verre en un bruit sec avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du kendo ka.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Moyashi d… heum… Gabrielle… ? »

_ « Kanda… tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort… »

_ « Non non arrête je me suis rattrapé, ça m'avait juste échappé je t'en supplie je… oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

_ « Tu as peur de moi au point de me supplier ? »

_ « Non. La preuve : Moyashi 2 ! »

Gabrielle jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et vit qu'une petite poignée de stagiaires scientifiques passaient miraculeusement par là.

_ « Ho mon mignon, tu sais être si romantique quand tu le veux, tu préfère attendre que nous soyons mariés, c'est entendu mon agneau. Tu es un homme si adorable mon petit sucre d'orge. »

Les jeunes passants les regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, et coururent tous dans le sens inverse morts de rire.

_ « Rien de tel que des petits jeunes comme eux pour répandre une rumeur… on peut dire qu'aujourd'hui je suis plutôt chanceuse. Maintenant tu me jures que tu ne nous appelleras plus Moyashi ou je te promets que des scènes comme celles-ci tu en auras droit toute ta vie tant que je serais là. »

_ « Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

_ « Tu supposes bien mon cher Kanda. »

Elle ouvrit la bouteille et versa deux verres qu'elle remplit presque à raz-bord. Ils trinquèrent et burent cul sec.

_ « Ceci dit, ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce que tu viens faire là. »

_ « Ho ça. Ça c'est pour le plaisir de faire chier le monde, mais je voulais au passage te poser deux ou trois questions… », Elle versa une deuxième tournée et but à nouveau son verre en quelques gorgées. Yû fit de même et la jeune fille enchaîna donc :

_ « ça ne fait que quelques petits jours que je suis ici donc je ne suis pas vraiment au courant des choses qui ont pu se passer ici. Comme par exemple, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous entendez pas Allen et toi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

_ « Notre rencontre a été quelque peu… brutale… si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, mais dans l'ensemble ça n'a plutôt rien à voir. C'est juste que tout m'exècre au plus haut point chez lui. »

Gabrielle continuait peu à peu de remplir les verres qui se vidaient au fur et à mesure en même temps qu'ils discutaient.

_ « Son air niais… joyeux… l'air de dire, "tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles"… Rien que le fait de le voir me donne la nausée… Dit donc, on boit depuis tout à l'heure et j'ai vraiment plus les idées claires, pourtant ça ne semble pas être ton cas. »

_ « Faux. J'ai aussi l'esprit embrumé, cependant c'est loin d'être la première fois que je bois. » Elle revit à ce moment là des soirées qu'elle avait passée seule à boire dans sa chambre pour se voir plus pitoyable que jamais dans son petit miroir mural, repensant à Nara…

Elle s'en souvenait mais une de ces soirées l'interpela. Elle se rappelait vaguement de son maître lui disant quelque chose qui semblait être assez important, mais impossible de se rappeler quoi. Pourtant sa raison lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle sache.

Les deux exorcistes avaient fini la bouteille en peu de temps.

_ « Kanda, si tu hais tellement Allen, et que le simple fait qu'il se trouve dans ton champ de vision te dégoute, pourquoi est-ce que tu le fixes depuis tout à l'heure, même là au moment même où je te parle ? »

_ « J'ai fais ça moi ? »

_ « Visiblement ça ne suffit pas. Encore un peu et ça devrait être bon. »

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes dans ta… ton absence de barbe ? »

_ « Je disais qu'il fallait que je te fasse boire encore un peu pour que tu avoues enfin tes sentiments pour Allen. »

_ « Fais moi boire tant que tu veux, je ne l'avouerai jamais. »

Apparemment la dose avait été suffisante finalement. Elle sourit donc victorieusement, puis salua le kendo ka avanty de se lever et de se diriger vers Lenalee. Elle ne marchait pas vraiment droit mais restait maître d'elle-même. Elle se planta devant la chinoise avec toujours ce sourire, et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de désigner Kanda du menton. Lenalee laissa s'échapper une exclamation de joie et sauta dans les bras de Gabrielle qui lui dit :

_ « Avoue, quand tu m'as lancé le défi de faire avouer à Kanda quelconque présence de sentiments pour Allen au début de la soirée, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je réussisse hein ? »

_ « Non. Mais je ne suis pas surprise. »

Gabrielle mit fin à l'étreinte et se dirigea vers son frère, entraînant Lenalee à sa suite.

_ « Allen, tu as déjà vu un Kanda bourré ? »

_ « Heu… non pourquoi ? »

_ « Tu devrais aller voir, c'est assez drôle. »

Les deux filles se retirèrent et observèrent Allen se diriger vers le brun. Le blandinet se posta non loin de la table du kendo ka qui marmonnait des bouts de phrases sans queues ni têtes. Au bout de quelques instants, Yû remarqua le garçon qui le regardait, amusé, et lança:

_ « Alleeeeeen… je crois que… ta szsoeur est… une… manipulatriczse… »

_ « ça ne fait aucun doute. »

_ « Cette garcze va ré… réduire ma réputation et mon image en miettes… »

Le japonais se leva, tanguant un peu, et posa son avant bras sur l'épaule du plus jeune pour ne pas tomber.

_ « Si tu me sers de béquille jusqu'à ma chambre, j'épargne ta sœur. »

_ « Tu veux l'épargner de quoi ? T'as aucun moyen de pression sur elle. »

_ « Je reformule, si tu ne me sers pas de béquille jusqu'à ma chambre, je ne t'épargnerai pas. »

_ « On y va ? »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gabrielle et Lenalee regardaient les deux garçons se diriger vers la sortie.

_ « Et bah… ça se passe encore mieux que prévu apparemment. »

La chinoise détourna son regard des deux garçons pour le poser sur son interlocutrice. Elle la fixait, les yeux mélancoliques et les mains crispées.

_ « Tant mieux pour eux… »

Gabrielle fit fi de la remarque subtile de Lenalee et rebondit sur ses propos.

_ « Attention à ne pas crier victoire trop vite, ça peut tout aussi mal se passer. »

_ « Pourquoi être aussi pessimiste ? »

_ « La force de l'habitude… »

_ « Tu crois qu'Allen saisira l'occasion ? »

_ « Je commence à vraiment galérer pour réfléchir de façon cohérente, je ne saurais pas te répondre. »

_ « On verra bien de toute façon. »

Gabrielle continuait de réfléchir, et à essayer de se souvenir de cette phrase qu'avait prononcé Cross et qui semblait être une sorte de clé. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait trop bu ce soir là pour conserver des souvenirs intacts. « Et merde ! ».

_ « Je crois que… qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher. Ma chambre m'appelle. Trop de bruit ici j'ai la tête comme une bassine. »

_ « Je t'accompagne. »

_ « … ok »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allen lâcha Kanda sur son lit, puis fit demi-tour.

_ « Allen… »

_ « Oui ? »

Le kendo ka se leva difficilement et s'avança vers le maudit. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre de la part d'un asocial rond comme une queue de pelle. Il attendit et sentit une main saisir le col de sa chemise. A peine eut-il le temps de réaliser qu'il se sentit plaqué au mur, ses lèvres sous l'emprise de celles du brun. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, se rappelant que l'autre n'était pas net et qu'en temps normal, faire ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit.

Kanda se détacha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Allen, la main toujours agrippée à sa chemise. Le moyashi leva sa main gauche, puis la croisant du regard, se résilia, et leva sa main droite. Il la posa doucement sur la tête de Yû. Ce dernier le regarda, et cette fois ci, se fut Allen qui l'embrassa. Le baiser était tendre au début. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs n'en revenait pas. Kanda lui répondait. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent en un ballet transcendant, leurs dents mordillaient leurs lèvres gonflées de désir. L'esprit embrumé de Yû avait vaguement idée de ce qu'il se passait, et lui disait de ne surtout pas s'arrêter. C'était si agréable. Au bout de quelques instants, leurs baisers se firent plus passionnés. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et leurs mains se faisaient plus curieuses. Allen mit fin au baiser pour mordre doucement le cou du brun qui releva la tête sous le contact. Il laissa la langue glisser vers le lobe de son oreille qu'il prit délicatement entre ses dents, arrachant des frissons au plus grand.

Le kendo ka attira le plus jeune vers son lit en un nouveau baiser, et le poussa dessus avant d'y tomber lui-même. Le maudit était maintenant allongé sur le dos, dominé par le brun qui se trouvait à califourchon sur lui. Le dominant actuel passa une main sous la chemise de sa proie, électrisant sa peau. Allen passa une main derrière la tête du brun et fit glisser son élastique, laissant de longs cheveux lisses retomber sur lui. Il passa ses doigts entre quelques mèches et en agrippa une pour tirer doucement le visage de Yû vers lui. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, il sentit les boutons de sa chemise voler un à un.

Peu de temps après, ils étaient tous deux débarrassés de leurs hauts et pantalons. Ne laissant que leurs boxers respectifs. Une des mains de Kanda passa sur son érection apparente, arrachant un gémissement peu viril au plus jeune des deux qui ne savait plus trop où il en était, grisé par le plaisir et perdu parce que cet homme qui le touchait le rendait fou. Ses joues étaient sévèrement colorées et son souffle erratique.

_« S… s'il te p… plaît… »

Kanda sourit et passa sa main dans le boxer du suppliant pour saisir son intimité en un geste délicat. Il entreprit des mouvements de vas et viens tout en observant son partenaire se tortiller et échapper des légers gémissements. Il accéléra la cadence au rythme désiré par le blandinet avant de s'arrêter brutalement, le faisant presque hurler de frustration. Il lui retira complètement son boxer, suivi du sien, et commença à le préparer. Le plus jeune grimmaçait de douleur mais fit comprendre à Kanda qu'il en voulait plus.

_ « Vas… vas-y… »

_ « Sûr ? »

_ « Oui ! »

_ « Entendu. »

Le brun se plaça devant l'intimité du maudit et commença à le pénétrer doucement. En y allant petit à petit, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence. Allen fit un mouvement sec du bassin, l'incitant à bouger. Ses coups de reins accéléraient petit à petit. Leurs corps trempés de sueur bougeaient à un rythme effrené, les râles de plaisir commençaient à emplir la pièce. Soudain, Allen se sentit décoller lors d'un coup plus brutal que les autres, le brun ayant tapé un point visiblement ultra sensible. Kanda réitérait ce mouvement, faisant gémir assez bruyamment le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier s'accrochait à ses épaules et y planta ses ongles quand il sentit la jouissance s'approcher petit à petit. Le plaisir qui l'envahissait était incommensurable, et semblait ne pas s'arrêter de grandir en lui. Il se déversa entre leurs ventres, le cœur explosant et les membres convulsant. Kanda le suivi presque immédiatement, serrant son partenaire un peu plus fort contre lui.

Il leur fallut un moment pour s'en remettre. L'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient les obligeait à filer vite fait à la douche avant de pouvoir dormir. Ils ne traînèrent pas, puis, exténués, ils s'affalèrent sur le lit. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire paisible plaqué au visage…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allen avant de s'endormir eut une petite pensée pour sa sœur. Comment avait-elle fini sa soirée, elle?

_Flash back. _

_Gabrielle arriva dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, soutenant sa tête de ses mains. Lenalee s'assit à côté d'elle et lui passa doucement les ongles dans le dos. Celle qui se massait les tempes releva un peu la tête et inspira longuement, appréciant le contact. Contente de son effet, la jeune chinoise réitéra en passant sa main sous la chemise de l'anglaise qui ne se délectait que plus la sensation. _

__ « Je crois que c'est le contact que j'apprécie le plus au monde… Nara avait pour habitude de me passer ainsi les ongles dans le dos pour me détendre quand j'étais trop angoissée ou que je n'arrivais simplement pas à dormir. »_

_Lenalee n'avait pas cessé ses caresses et semblait se satisfaire des frissons qu'elle arrachait à la belle androgyne. _

__ « Le contact que tu apprécies le plus ? Il y en a d'autres ? »_

_Ce sous-entendu amusa Gabrielle à qui Allen avait dit plus tôt dans la journée que cette jeune chinoise était « pure et innocente »… _

__ « Si tu savais… »_

_La jeune fille « pure et innocente » en question se releva et se posta face à sa future proie. Elle s'avança et posa ses genoux sur le matelas, de chaque côté du bassin de l'autre fille, à califourchon. Gabrielle posa ses mains sur les hanches accessibles de celle qui était maintenant assise sur elle. La dominante de la situation baissa sa tête jusqu'à celle du dessous pour sceller leurs lèvres de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. La sœur d'Allen s'extasia sous la douceur du baiser mais n'appréciait pas forcément de se faire dominer. Il allait falloir qu'elle change ça. _

_Lenalee entreprit de déboutonner la chemise fine et droite que portais sa partenaire. Leurs joues se coloraient aux vues de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Une fois la chemise complètement ouverte, Gabrielle mit fin au baiser, sourit vicieusement, puis saisit fermement la chinoise par les hanches afin de la faire basculer sur le côté, pour l'allonger sur le lit, en__ dessous cette fois ci. Les cheveux de la nouvelle dominante retombaient en une cascade inégale sur le visage de Lenalee. Sa chemise ouverte laissait apparaître une peau pâle et très lisse, un corps fin et élancé, des formes un peu effacées. La brune était plus maigre qu'elle ne le paraissait, elle paraissait presque frêle, mais cette allure lui donnait un aspect diablement sexy._

_L'attirance qu'avait Gabrielle pour sa partenaire était incommensurable et cette excitation qui l'envahissait atteignait des proportions sans précédent malgré ses nombreuses expériences, mais pourtant, son esprit restait obsédé par cette phrase dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Elle sondait les yeux de Lenalee, comme si une réponse s'y trouvait, bien cachée. Doucement, presque inconsciemment, elle embrassa à nouveau la jeune femme, tendrement au début, puis un peu plus passionnément. Elle lui retira sa robe noire, dévoilant un corps également fin mais des formes plus généreuses. _

_Elle entama une petite série de baisers le long de son cou, dérivant sur la clavicule, laissant une marque de suçon de temps à autres. Elle passa une main délicate sur l'intérieur de la cuisse offerte et frôla une zone sensible, empourprant un peu plus les joues déjà colorées de Lenalee. Satisfaite de cet effet, elle suréleva légèrement la brune pour lui dégrafer son soutif, et réitéra pour lui retirer son fin boxer noir à dentelle. _

_La chinoise, se trouvant à nu devant Gabrielle qui n'avait retiré que sa chemise décida que ce n'était pas juste. Elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la belle androgyne et fit glisser sa braguette pour ensuite faire voler son pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce, ne laissant qu'un boxer moulant très sexy dont la jeune fille n'allait pas tarder à se débarrasser._

_La patience de Lenalee ayant atteint ses limites, celle-ci planta ses ongles dans les omoplates de Gabrielle et la supplia de s'occuper d'elle maintenant. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et commença par exercer de légères pressions à rythme régulier, lui arrachant des gémissementssecs et aigus. Elle frissonnait et celle qui prenait les choses en main fut agréablement surprise de sentir que l'autre jeune femme la touchait en même temps. Quelques gémissements furent échappés par Gabrielle, contre son gré bien sûr._

_Les deux filles s'embrassaient toujours langoureusement, déviant parfois jusqu'au cou ou jusqu'aux épaules, mordant, savourant. Elles voulaient encore plus. _

_Gabrielle, tout en gardant habilement le rythme introduisit deux doigts en Lenalee, gardant son point de pression sur l'organe externe de la jeune femme à l'aide de la paume de sa main. La belle « pure et innocente » poussa un cri étouffé par le baiser. S'extasiant toujours un peu plus, puis l'imita, ce qui eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique chez Gabrielle qui se raidit. « Le 14__ème __… Quand est-ce qu'il réapparaîtra ? ». Elle ouvrit les yeux, à la fois submergée par le plaisir qui grandissait en elle, et choquée de sa propre voix qui avait résonné dans sa tête, un souvenir. _

_La cadence des deux filles s'accéléra, leurs respirations haletantes, saccadées, et de plus en plus rapides montraient qu'elles ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. « Peut-être qu'il profitera… ». Nouveau choc. Le plaisir montait en flèche, la jouissance approchait pour les deux femmes de plus en plus bruyantes. Soudain, leurs deux corps furent pris de forts tremblements. Gabrielle sentit son corps et son cœur exploser, cette chaleur plus intense que jamais se répandait en elle. Elle ne se contrôlait plus et ses yeux fermés commencèrent à voir un blanc aveuglant. « Peut-être qu'il profitera d'une sorte d'union entre Allen et toi pour réunir les deux moitiés de son âme et revenir sur terre… ». « NON ! » Une larme coula le long de sa joue et atterrit sur Lenalee qui n'avait rien remarqué. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, pouvant enfin stopper leurs mouvements, les deux filles relâchèrent tous leurs muscles et s'affalèrent sur le lit. Gabrielle restait sous le choc de son violent orgasme et de ce souvenir qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé, malheureusement… Elle embrassa tendrement Lenalee qui avait du mal à s'en remettre elle aussi. Après une bonne douche et un temps de réadaptation, les deux filles allèrent se coucher, épuisées, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. _

_Gabrielle songeait. Elle avait une dramatique pièce du puzzle en plus. « Désolée Lenalee… désolée… »_


	6. Ch5:Ne sorti de ma bouche qu'un murmure

Chapitre 5 : Ne sortit de ma bouche qu'un murmure...

Au petit matin, Allen, qui commençait tout juste à émerger, sentit l'odeur de Kanda et fut rassuré de s'apercevoir que les souvenirs de la veille dans les quels il était encore plongé n'étaient pas le fruit d'un rêve. Son esprit encore embrumé reprenait doucement conscience, un léger frisson le parcouru, il avait un peu froid. Il voulu se retourner pour se blottir un peu contre le kendo ka, mais son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un grand vide surplombait les draps.

Il se redressa et vit un petit mot sur l'oreiller : « END » Il se mit alors à réfléchir : « Je suis dans sa chambre. J'ai passé la nuit avec lui. Et ce matin, il n'est pas là… il est parti, il me dit que c'est fini. Il était bourré hier, et merde… il a dû remettre les pieds sur terre et regretter. Ça a foiré… fait chier ! »

_ « Et merde ! Merde ! MERDE ! »

Il se leva, se rhabilla, et fila de la chambre à toute vitesse. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur et frappa doucement pour ne pas la réveiller si jamais elle dormait encore. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et espérait qu'elle réponde, mais il n'entendit rien. Il partit donc s'isoler dans sa chambre en attendant…

Gabrielle, encore dans les vaps, avait entendu trois légers coups à sa porte. Elle n'y fit pas attention et tenta de se rendormir, encore épuisée par sa cuite de la veille et d… « Et merde ! ». Elle Ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage d'un ange encore endormi. Elle appréciait plus que tout d'être là, dans ses bras, et elle aurait voulu ne pas bouger… rester comme ça et faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois. Mais le 14ème n'allait malheureusement pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. « C'est le moment ou jamais de laisser tomber… » L'anglaise déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la belle endormie et se défit doucement de son étrainte, ainsi que des couvertures, veillant à ne pas déranger le sommeil de la chinoise… et veillant surtout à ne pas se faire prendre. Elle enfila des vêtements en vitesse et sorti de sa chambre en un pas précipité. « Allen ne sait pas, je dois lui dire maintenant, pourquoi j'y ai pas réfléchis avant, pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas rappelé avant ? »

Toc, toc, toc.

_ « C'est qui ? »

_ « Gab… »

_ « Entre… »

Gabrielle vit son frère recroquevillé au fond de son lit, les yeux rouges et gonflés de larmes.

_ « Il m'a planté… »

_ « Justement il faut que je te parle de quelque chose à propos de ça… tu veux qu'on aille manger ? »

_ « Non c'est bon… j'ai pas faim pour l'instant et je risque de croiser Kanda au réfectoire, quoi que de toute façon tout à l'heure on devra partir en mission avec lui et Lenalee. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?

_ « … probablement encore dans mon lit à moins qu'elle ne soit réveillée maintenant… »

_ « Quoi ! Vous avez… »

_ « Joué au scrabble oui. »

_ « … Je crois que je ne vais plus voir le scrabble de la même manière à présent. »

_ « Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'éviter à partir de maintenant et ça devrait être bon… »

_ « Tu te fiches de moi ? »

_ « C'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que Kanda t'ai laissé en plan… »

_ « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé dans ta tête ? T'en as pas marre de changer d'avis toutes les deux secondes ? »

_ « Continue de gueuler comme un bœuf si ça peut te servir de lot de consolation mais je serais toi je me contenterais d'écouter ! Donc maintenant si tu veux de vraies explications ferme-la deux minutes ! »

_ « Désolé… »

Gabrielle le regarda, étonnée de sa réponse.

_ « … Soumis. »

_ « … »

_ « ... »

_ « J'espère au moins que ce que tu vas me dire en vaut la peine… »

_ « ça c'est à toi de juger, après tout ce n'est pas très important, il ne s'agit que du fait que je sache approximativement le peu de temps qu'il nous reste à vivre… »

_ « … »

_ « Ecoute, heu… il m'est souvent arrivé de boire quand j'étais sous la tutelle de Cross, et j'ai souvent eu des énormes trous de mémoires concernant ces soirées… mais l'un de ces souvenirs m'est revenu hier. En gros, je pense que le 14ème réapparaîtra quand on réunira le cœur. C'est ce que notre cher maître a fortement laissé entendre. De plus, je pense que le cœur sera réuni dans très peu de temps… Il ne nous manque plus qu'un ou deux petits éléments qui arriveront assez vite. Je nous donne quelques jours ou quelques semaines au mieux. »

_ « Tu dis ça comme si tu annonçais la pluie et le beau temps… »

_ « Est-on réellement plus importants que la pluie et le beau temps… au final notre existence est beaucoup plus vaine et fragile que ces phénomènes naturels… alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper autant… »

_ « Tu es fortement dépressive ou juste pas normale ? »

_ « La réponse est dans ta question… »

_ « Je m'en fiche, j'aimerais juste que tu ais tort. »

_ « Moi aussi… »

_ « Lenalee… tu vas lui parler de ça au moins ? »

_ « Non. Enfin pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je ne pense pas... ne serais-ce que pour la protéger elle. On ne sera plus là dans peu de temps. Et... pour moi aussi, je sais pertinemment que si je n'arrête pas là ou si je reste proche d'elle je finirais pas trop m'attacher. »

_ « Je ne sais pas encore quoi en penser. Mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, et que tu ne vas pas la blesser inutilement. Heum... et si en attendant on... allait manger ? »

_ « Je savais que ton estomac ne résisterait pas longtemps. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En fin d'après midi, nos quatre exorcistes se trouvaient à présent à l'accueil de l'auberge que leur avait indiqué Komui. Le trajet s'était avéré calme, Gabrielle et Kanda dans un wagon, Allen et Lenalee dans un autre. Ils s'étaient parfaitement ignorés tout au long du voyage.

_ « Voici les clés de vos deux chambres. »

_ « … deux ? »

_ « Oui deux. Ce sont les seules qu'il me reste, c'est votre boss qui les avait réservé. Votre chef a indiqué que les garçons devraient prendre la même chambre, ainsi que les filles. Pas de mixité sexuelle. »

_ « … »

_ « Bien, puisque tout le monde est content, affaire réglée. Je suis également chargée de vous guider dans votre mission, au niveau du terrain que vous ne connaissez pas, et des indications plus minutieuses sur cette fameuse musique. Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou si vous avez des questions, je serais toujours au rez-de-chaussée. Il est tard, grosse journée pour vous demain, vous devriez aller vous installer et descendre manger. Les chambres se situent à l'étage, tout de suite à gauche. »

Et la vieille femme disparut dans les cuisines avant que les autres n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils montèrent donc pour poser leurs affaires.

Lorsque Yû et Allen pénétrèrent dans leurs chambres, ils se figèrent tous les deux.

_ « Un lit… deux places… Je dors par terre. »

_ « Kanda… »

Lenalee avait eu la même réaction et Gabrielle se dit que finalement ça n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée étant donné la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses.

_ « Dis moi, tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? »

_ « … »

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et sorti de la chambre après y avoir déposé sa petite valise dans un coin. Lenalee s'assit sur le lit et commença à pester contre elle.

_ « Saleté… cette fille est une vraie plaie. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. C'était Allen. Il regardait la brune d'un air désolé, se doutant que sa chère sœur n'avait pas changé d'avis. La chinoise, voyant son meilleur ami apparaître, bondit du lit et se jeta littéralement et de façon colérique sur le pauvre garçon, le plaquant violemment contre le mur.

_ « JE LA HAIS ! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE CHERCHE AU JUSTE ? QUELLE SALOPERIE D'IDEE ELLE A ENCORE EN TETE ? »

Le blandinet était… légèrement sous le choc de voir la jeune fille habituellement si calme et si sereine se déchaîner aussi impulsivement.

_ « Heu… t'es au courant que j'y suis pour rien et que je ne suis pas responsable de ses actes ? »

_ « C'est vrai pardon excuse moi… mais pourquoi elle fait ça ? J'aimerais juste savoir… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Allen posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune et la guida jusqu'au lit ou ils s'assirent tous les deux.

_ « Lenalee… ça fait un bon moment qu'on n'a pas parlé toi et moi n'est-ce pas ?

_ « Heu… plutôt oui. »

_ « Ecoute, je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment, mais sache seulement que tu n'y es pour rien, et que si elle agit comme ça, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison. Bon elle pourrait s'y prendre autrement je te l'accorde, mais le résultat est le même. Et elle n'a pas forcément tort dans sa décision. »

_ « Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai une chance de la faire changer d'avis ? »

_ « Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Et je pense que tu as tout intérêt à ne pas essayer. »

_ « Je ne vois pas quelle bonne raison elle pourrait avoir… »

_ « ça concerne la prophétie. Je n'en dis pas plus. »

_ « Cette fille fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire en moi. »

_ « …courage. »

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient tous les quatre descendu dîner. La maîtresse de l'auberge en profitait pour les briffer un peu sur leur journée du lendemain.

_ « Ecoutez moi, vous cherchez d'où vient cette musique et on vous a dit qu'on ne savait pas du tout où elle était, mais au fond tout le monde sait qu'elle se trouve dans cette fameuse forêt surplombée de falaises et à laquelle on ne peut accéder. Il faudrait traverser un grand vide, il n'y a aucun autre passage. Mais pour vous ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Il s'agit de la forêt de Sainte Colombe. Ça semble simple au premier abord, mais une forêt, c'est grand. Donc même si votre périmètre de recherche est plus précis, il n'en demeure pas moins laborieux.

_ « Voilà qui est encourageant… »

_ « Cessez votre ironie, il est impératif que vous fassiez en sorte que cette musique cesse. On vous a surement dit pourquoi. »

_ « En effet. »

_ « Vous verrez par vous-même ce soir, elle survient en général vers 22h. »

_ « c'est si terrible que ça ? »

_ « Cela dépend des personnes, certaines seront juste touchés, certaines auront si mal qu'elles ne voudront que mourir. »

Allen appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de sa sœur à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux et une main vint se poser sur ses cheveux.

_ « Bien, il est bientôt 22 heures, vous devriez monter, moi je vous laisse. Demain je vous réveillerai assez tôt. »

_ « Ok. Merci pour tout, bonne nuit à vous. »

_ « Merci bien jeune fille, vous aussi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans les chambres. Kanda assis par terre regardait la grande horloge murale.

Gabrielle, accroupie sur une chaise, fixait également une horloge, attendant la sentence qui arriverait dans moins d'une minute. Lenalee était sur le lit et regardait dans le vide, réfléchissant, à côté d'Allen qui avait préféré rester avec elles pour ce début de soirée.

Soudain, alors que la grande aiguille atteignait le 12, entraînant avec elle un mouvement de la moyenne et de la petite, un premier accord long et doux se fit entendre. Il s'agissait d'un instrument à cordes frottées. Trois des exorcistes avaient ressenti une légère pression à l'entente de ce son. Pour Gabrielle, cette amorce eu l'effet d'une lacération directe et brutale de son âme. Elle s'était figée et son esprit commençait à partir… loin.

La musique qui continuait était baroque, la mélodie douloureuse, et le son était le plus beau qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu. Tous étaient pris dans une sorte de transe mélancolique et admirative. Allen commençait à avoir mal au cœur. Lui et Lenalee commençaient à ressentir les effets de cette fameuse musique. Les exorcistes parvenaient à rester assez conscients, sauf Gabrielle, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Ils l'observaient, et virent des larmes couler le long de ses joues, puis s'écraser au sol. Elle se leva et commença à tourner en rond nerveusement, faisant le tour de la pièce rapidement, comme si elle recherchait frénétiquement quelque chose. Elle secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises, pour chasser ces images qui la harcelaient et qui obstruaient sa pensée.

_ « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Elle s'était laissé tomber brutalement sur ses genoux, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, poussant un hurlement à crever les tympans. A l'entente de ce cri, Kanda débarqua dans la chambre.

_ « Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Gabrielle fit fi de son apparition et se releva brusquement pour courir vers sa valise, bousculant au passage le nouvel arrivant.

Allen l'attrapa et la poussa au sol pour la calmer.

_ « LACHEZ MOI ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait… REGARDEZ CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIIT ! VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIIT ! Pourquoi vous avez fait çaa… POURQUOI ? DEGAGEZ ! DEGAGEZ ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

_ « … Quoi ? Elle délire complètement… »

Lenalee s'était sentie déchirée par les hurlements hystériques de Gabrielle.

Kanda s'approcha Allen.

_ « C'est un souvenir. Calme la, réveille la. »

_ « Hé, Gab, on est toujours à l'auberge, on est en mission, réveille toi, regarde moi. REVIENS ! »

_ « Crevez… crevez tous… »

_ « GABRIELLE ! » Il la secoua violement.

_ « ... »

_ « Du calme, respire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à qui t'adressais tu tout à l'heure ? »

_ « ... »

_ « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as hurlé contre quelqu'un en lui demandant pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il a fait. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Répond s'il te plaît. »

_ « … »

_ « … »

_ « Mais parle! Bon sang! »

_ « … »

_ « … »

La jeune anglaise tenta de calmer ses tremblements et prit une grande inspiration.

_ « Allen et moi nous avons eu 17 ans. J'avais donc 12 ans quand ça s'est produit. J'étais sous la garde de Nara depuis approximativement 5 ans. C'est un peu idiot… la manière dont ça a commencé. Je suis simplement sortie de la maison un soir d'hiver, pour prendre l'air, pour évacuer un peu toute la frustration de ne presque rien savoir sur tout ce qui concernait la congrégation, les akumas, mon frère… Puis Nara est venue me rejoindre. Il faisait excessivement froid et nous étions peu habillées. »

_Flash Back POV Gabrielle._

_On marchait côtes à côtes, discutant de beaucoup de choses. Le froid agressif nous obligea à reprendre le chemin de la maison. Il était entouré de faussés et de feuilles mortes pourries par le temps._

_On stoppa soudain notre marche, et Nara se tourna vers moi._

__ « Tu sais quoi ? Demain je vais pouvoir rester avec toi toute la journée, je suis en congé, pas besoin d'aller au travail. On fera ce que tu voudras. »_

__ « Merci… maman… »_

_Je n'avais utilisé cette appellation que quelque fois par le passé, et à chaque fois Nara avait ressenti cette même vague de bonheur qui la faisait parfois pleurer. Elle me prit dans ses bras et nous reprîmes notre route. _

_Soudain, trop plongée dans mes pensées pour entendre les pas discrets qui s'étaient rapproché de nous, et visiblement Nara aussi, je sentit quelqu'un me saisir les poignets pendant qu'un autre m'enfonçait une boule de tissu dans la bouche et y ajouta un morceau de scotch._

__ « HMM ! »_

_Puissamment maintenue, je ne pus que légèrement bouger ma tête sur le côté pour déposer mon regard sur Nara qui se trouvait dans la même situation que moi. Pour la première fois je me sentais sans défense, tétanisée. Soudain je fus traînée brutalement par terre dans le large faussé. Nara et moi poussâmes des cris par réflexe, bien que ce ne fût inutile étant donné que les seuls sons que l'on émettait n'étaient rien de plus que des plaintes étouffées à peine audibles. Alors que l'homme cessait de me tirer sur la terre, des plaintes plus puissantes s'ajoutèrent aux miennes. Les agresseurs échangèrent quelques mots que je préférai ne pas comprendre. _

_J'étais à genoux par terre, tête baissée. Je voyais à travers des mèches noires un homme arracher les boutons du chemisier de Nara. Je fermais les yeux et fuyais la scène. A la vue de ma réaction, celui qui était derrière moi saisit une poignée de mes cheveux et la tira en arrière avec force pour me relever la tête. Mes mains étaient attachées dans mon dos, je ne pouvais tenter quoi que ce soit. _

_Il sortit son couteau et le posta sous ma gorge, menaçant ma carotide, et me suggéra d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il se passait en face de moi._

_Je voyais ma mère… nue… sur le sol glacé, le corps secoué de violents tremblements causés par le froid et la terreur. Les deux enflures qui s'occupaient d'elle passaient leurs lames délicatement sur sa peau pâle… exerçant de temps en temps une pression, tranchant la chaire, lui arrachant des cris toujours étouffés par le tissu. Le troisième, roux, regardait d'un air dégouté. Elle inclina sa tête vers moi et ouvrit les yeux. Des larmes ne cessaient de couler… Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et le détourna aussitôt. C'était la première fois que je voyais un visage aussi déformé par la douleur, et des yeux aussi honteux et suppliants, aussi désespérés. _

_J'espérais… « Que quelqu'un nous sorte d'ici… s'il vous plaît… je vous en supplie… quelqu'un… ». J'attendais, mon corps s'engourdissait de plus en plus… je n'osais pas imaginer l'état de Nara en considérant déjà le mien. _

_Soudain, alors que j'étais ailleurs, l'esprit déconnecté, j'entendis un hurlement plus fort que tous les autres. Ça y était… il avait commencé à la pénétrer… _

_Je ne pouvais plus, je ne tenais plus, chaque coup de butoir qu'il lui donnait m'empalaient le crâne et me traversait le cœur. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Nara s'était évanouie. L'homme se releva alors, pestant contre sa victime qu'il ne voyait plus souffrir. Sous le coup de la colère, il saisit son couteau et je sentit mon cœur imploser quand je le vis lui trancher sauvagement la gorge… _

_« Non… » _

_J'entendis un léger rire s'échapper de celui qui me maintenait au sol._

__« Nara... » __

_Le meurtrier se dirigea alors vers moi et me regarda avec un sourire sadique. Je ne réagissais plus, sous le choc, je ne calculais plus rien… Je ne réagis pas quand son complice m'arracha le scotch et retira la boule de tissu, je ne réagis pas non plus quand il me plaqua violemment au sol, ni quand il arracha mon propre chemisier. J'avais les yeux dans le vague. Mes mains avaient été détachées mais j'étais incapable de penser quoi que ce soit. Incapable de leur ordonner de bouger. Me voyant presque amorphe, l'un des trois complices m'affligea un coup de pied monumental en plein visage, faisant couler du sang… Mes papilles s'imprégnaient doucement de ce goût de fer rouillé, à la fois âpre et acide._

_Je repris mes esprits quand je m'aperçus que j'étais nue à mon tour, et que la nuit s'était tellement avancée que les feuilles à côté de moi commençaient à se recouvrir de gèle. Je sentit ma peau se brûler à ce froid cinglant. Je ne voyais presque rien. Mes larmes coulaient, je me foutais pas mal de ce qu'il adviendrait de mon corps. J'étais faible et soumise, mon sort dépendant uniquement de la volonté de ces quatre individus. _

__ « Nara… Nara… … Nara… »_

_Le brun à ma droite me fit taire d'un nouveau coup de pied en pleine face, me faisant à nouveau cracher du sang. Ma voix était cassée et faible. J'attendais la sentence… puis elle est tombée…_

__ « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »_

_J'hurlai de ma voix brisée. Le criminel avait commencé à me pénétrer à mon tour, me déchirant de l'intérieur. Je sentis mon corps convulser sous la douleur et le froid. C'était donc ça qu'elle avait ressenti ? Elle a dû apprécier de s'évanouir. Son corps l'a sauvé. Visiblement le mien s'y refuse. Je veux que ça s'arrête… seulement que ça cesse… Pitié!_

_Alors que celui ci se retira, je priai et remerciai tous les dieux susceptibles de m'entendre. Puis je les insultai tous lorsque je vis un blond arriver et imiter le premier. Le roux à qui on avait ordonné de me maintenir les mains faisait presque semblant, mais j'étais incapable de tout mouvement. Je lui en voulais de ne pas réagir alors qu'il semblait être là contre son gré. Je ne voulais que mourir à ce moment là. Je tourna la tête une dernière fois en direction que ma défunte mère, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me regardait. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, mais incroyablement vides. A ce moment là c'était comme si j'avais reçu un pieu dans le coeur._

__ « LACHEZ MOI ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait… REGARDEZ CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIIT ! VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIIT ! Pourquoi vous avez fait çaa… POURQUOI ? DEGAGEZ ! DEGAGEZ ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! »_

__ « Elle s'est enfin mise à supplier. Cool, c'est moi qui ai droit au plus de plaisir les gars héhé ! »_

__ « Crevez… crevez tous… »_

__ « TA GUEULE ! »_

_Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes d'enfer, les quatre psychopathes se retirèrent en vitesse après avoir entendu une voiture s'approcher. Mon corps était confondu avec le paysage, recouvert de quelques feuilles mortes et de givre, incapable de mouvement. _

_Une femme sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison presque en face de moi. J'étais sauvée. Un miracle. J'avais une chance de m'en sortir._

_Je voulu l'appeler et là… ne sorti de ma bouche qu'un murmure… Un murmure si peu audible qu'il fut emporté par le vent bien avant d'atteindre cette jeune femme qui rentrait chez elle. Mes poumons étaient gelés, mon corps paralysé, tout espoir fané… _

_Quelques instants plus tard, n'ayant plus la force de ressentir quoi que ce soit et bientôt plus la force de penser, je pris une décision, relâchai tous mes muscles, ne faisant plus qu'un avec la nature morte qui m'entourait, je fermai les yeux et versai la larme que je crus être la dernière de ma vie. _

_Fin flash back._

Lenalee était assise sur le sol. Elle pleurait, les yeux dans le vide. Allen tenait toujours sa sœur dans ses bras et pleurait autant qu'elle. Kanda semblait choqué et perdu, il sortit de la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

La musique cessa et Gabrielle releva la tête, reprenant ses esprits et conscience de la réalité.

_ « Et merde ! FAIT CHIER ! », Elle agrippa le bras de son frère et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

_ « Il est tard, on devrait peut-être aller dormir. Gabrielle, une bonne nuit devrait pouvoir te calmer et te faire penser à autre chose. »

_ « … »

Son frère se leva donc, et quitta la pièce. Lenalee s'approcha de la brune et lui tendit une main. Celle-ci ignora la main en question et se leva. Elle regarda la chinoise dans les yeux un moment et la prit dans ses bras avant de la lâcher au bout de quelques instants pour se changer et aller se coucher. L'autre fille fit de même et s'endormit directement. Gabrielle avait eu besoin de deux petites heures pour enfin sombrer dans les bras de Morphée…


	7. Chapter 6 : La forêt de Sainte Colombe

Chapitre 6 : La forêt de Sainte Colombe

_ « DEBOUT LA DEDAAAAAANS ! »

_ « Hein ? Quoi ? »

_ « … Fait chier… »

_ « Descendez prendre un petit déjeuné, on part dans 20 minutes ! »

_ « Ranafout', je me rendors… »

_ « Non Allen, réveille toi ou j'en connais deux qui vont s'en faire une j… »

_ « ON SE REVEEEEEIILLLLLLLEE ! »

_ « …oie. »

Les deux filles étaient entrées en trombe dans la chambre des deux garçons et s'étaient jetées sur le lit. Gabrielle fut étonnée de voir que Kanda n'avait pas préféré dormir par terre. Elles secouèrent les deux garçons qui auraient tout donné pour rester au lit encore un peu. Yû regardait la sœur du blandinet l'air de dire « Si-tu-ne-dégages-pas-tout-de-suite-de-là-je-vais-tellement-te-défigurer-que-tu-vas-ressembler-à-éléphant-man ». Mais celle-ci répliqua par un regard qui disait clairement « essaie-un-peu-pour-voir-mon-mignon ».

Après ce réveil quelque peu agité, les quatre exorcistes se lavèrent, enfilèrent leurs uniformes et descendirent auprès de la vieille dame. Ils avalèrent silencieusement leurs petits déjeunés et partirent avec elle à bord d'une vieille carriole déglinguée tirée par deux chevaux mal entretenus. Les banquètes grinçaient désagréablement et le bois s'effritait.

_ « Ce n'est pas très loin ! On arrivera dans une quinzaine de minutes ! »

_ « Ok ! »

Le trajet se passa encore dans le silence. Gabrielle taquinait Gabbô qui s'amusait comme un fou et Timcampy mordillait les cheveux d'Allen qui refusait de s'occuper de son golem. Lenalee finissait sa nuit et Kanda regardait distraitement le paysage. Soudain, la vieille charrette stoppa son mouvement. Les exorcistes sortirent de la petite cage en bois. Ils s'avancèrent et tombèrent sur une énorme falaise à quelques mètres d'eux. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de canyon. Il les séparait du bout de terre convoité, et visiblement, il en faisait tout le tour. Ce morceau de plaine était complètement coupé du monde, mais sa forêt semblait rayonnante.

_ « C'est ici que je vous laisse. »

_ « Merci. »

_ « Je viendrais vous chercher quand vous voudrez, vous n'aurez cas contacter ce golem, il m'a été confié par votre chef à cet effet, vous le récupèrerez quand vous retournerez à la congrégation. »

_ « Bien. Encore merci. »

La vieille femme remonta sur sa calèche et repartit par le petit chemin caillouteux qu'ils avaient emprunté juste avant.

_ « C'est parti. »

Lenalee activa ses Dark Boots et bondit de l'autre côté. Allen et Gabrielle utilisèrent leurs crowned clown pour s'élancer vers la forêt. Alors qu'ils se mirent en route, ils se rendirent compte de quelque chose. Ils se retournèrent et virent Kanda, toujours de l'autre côté, les bras croisés et la tête de profil, comme un enfant qui boude.

_ « Oups. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas son innocence qui va lui permettre de traverser… »

_ « Au pire on le laisse là. »

_ « Gaaab ! »

_ « Aucun humour. »

_ « Ce n'est pas de l'humour c'est du sadisme. »

_ « C'est bien ce que je dis. »

_ « Bon, je vais le chercher. »

_ « Sage décision mon frère. Amuse toi bien. »

_ « Nianiania. »

_ « Arrête, t'es bientôt pire que lui. Tiens, dis lui de ma part qu'il est trop chou quand il boude comme ça. »

Allen repartit de l'autre côté et transmit le message de l'anglaise au japonais. Gabrielle, qui était distraite par son golem esquiva un sabre de justesse. Sabre qui stoppa sa course après avoir tranché quelques arbres.

_ « … »

Le blandinet frappa le brun à la tête et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'emporter de l'autre côté. Celui ci lâcha un cri pas très masculin sous la surprise.

Une fois réunis, les quatre exorcistes entamèrent leur route, Kanda récupérant son Innocence au passage. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une forêt sans chemin, parmi de grands arbres verdoyants. Cette forêt possédait une particularité étrange. Elle était lumineuse malgré le volume de feuilles et de branches au dessus de leurs têtes. Plus ils s'avancaient, plus ils tombaient sur des fleurs et des plantes de plus en plus sublimes. Tim et Gabbô volaient côte à côte, enregistrant le paysage.

Soudain, ils arrivèrent devant une petite agglomération de fleurs de lys blanches. Elles rayonnaient de pureté et éblouissaient les regards. Ils décidèrent de contourner et de partir vers le nord-est. Plus ils marchaient, plus ils se trouvaient émerveillés par les tableaux divins qui s'offraient à eux. Des animaux, il y en avait très peu. Quelques chants d'oiseaux se faisaient quelques rares fois entendre, mais sinon, un lourd silence se laissait écouter.

Au bout de trois heures de marche, ils tombèrent sur une rivière. Ils la suivirent, elle allait vers l'ouest. L'eau qui coulait doucement offrait un son si apaisant qu'ils en oubliaient presque leur objectif premier. Soudain, alors qu'au loin ils commençaient à apercevoir un chemin sur leur droite, repartant sur le nord, un bruit parasite qu'ils connaissaient bien vint gâcher le reste. L'œil gauche d'Allen et l'œil droit de Gabrielle devinrent fou et tirèrent leurs iris vers le sud. Ils les virent arriver de loin et Allen se tourna vers sa sœur.

_ « Tu as déjà combattu des akumas de niveau trois ? »

_ « Jamais… »

_ « Bonne chance. »

_ « Merci bien, c'est très rassurant. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cinq akumas de niveaux trois étaient apparus. Lenalee s'occupait avec grande difficulté du violet tendis que Kanda essayait d'éliminer le bleu marine. Allen et Gabrielle alternaient entre les trois derniers. Un coup sur l'un les projetant sur un autre. Les coups arrivaient de tous les côtés. Gabrielle qui n'avait jamais éprouvé de difficultés à combattre des akumas se trouva forcée de transformer son bras gauche en épée. Son innocence seulement sous forme de cape ne suffisait plus. Elle la protégeait mais ne pouvait plus servir à attaquer. Quelques coups arrêtés par ci, quelques attaques par là, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tout comme son frère qui commençait à perdre patience. Il devenait de plus en plus rapide et régulier dans ses mouvements. Le combat s'éternisait. Ils n'avançaient pas et en restaient au même point. La durée de la bataille leur parut infini. L'excitation d'un combat sérieux et extrêmement difficile à assumer, tant sur le plan physique que sur celui de la concentration, s'emparait d'eux. Ils tournaient en rond, mais s'amélioraient.

Soudain, les jumeaux en tranchèrent un chacun, en même temps, avant de se retourner et de trancher à deux le dernier. Ils filèrent ensuite aider Kanda et Lenalee. Le combat se termina enfin. Il avait duré plusieurs petites heures. Le début de l'après midi était là et Kanda était déjà guérit de ses blessures. Allen s'était pris un mauvais coup dans les côtes mais s'en remettait, Gabrielle s'était faite violemment assommée et tanguait légèrement, et Lenalee s'était tordue un poignet. La brune au crowned clown ébène se dirigea vers une plante dont les feuilles étaient suffisamment épaisses, longues et solides pour en faire un bandage. Elle l'arracha et l'enroula autour du poignet de Lenalee pour maintenir la position, de sorte que ça ne s'aggrave pas. La chinoise appréciait se contact et aurait voulu se tordre chaque articulation pour profiter un peu plus des soins de l'anglaise.

Une fois le bandage noué, ils reprirent leur route et entamèrent le chemin qui partait au nord. Les arbres surplombaient toujours les environs. Le chemin en question leur paraissait infini.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils décidèrent de faire une pause près d'un pommier. Ils allaient pouvoir manger quelque chose et se reposer. Ils restèrent là, vautrés dans l'herbe. Kanda était près de Gabrielle.

_ « Selon la vieille, la musique apparaît aussi à 16h c'est ça ? »

_ « Oui. »

_ « Dans ce cas on devrait peut-être… »

_ « Oui. Lenalee, Allen, on y va? »

_ « Pourquoi ? »

_ « Il doit être près de 15h30. Il faut qu'on se magne. »

_ « Déjà ? » Allen avait des yeux désespérés.

_ « Oui déjà, aller bouge. »

_ « Pffff… »

Kanda émit un petit rire à cette réponse et tous les autres furent choqués de cette réaction. C'était probablement la première fois qu'ils le voyaient rire sincèrement.

Ils marchèrent en silence près d'une demi-heure, puis…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ « Une cabane ? »

Les quatre exorcistes se trouvaient devant une petite cabane en bois, délavée et rongée par les mites, rongée par le temps. Une grande horloge se trouvait devant et indiquait 15h59. Ils jetèrent tous un regard vers Gabrielle qui s'offusqua de leur réaction.

_ « Bon, on a sûrement trouvé l'Inno… »

Premier accord. Le même que la veille au soir. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour et elle courut à l'intérieur de la petite maisonnette, suivie de ses trois acolytes. Elle se figea en regardant ce qui s'y trouvait. Une petite table à écrire sur laquelle étaient posés un vieux pichet de vin entouré d'osier, un verre vide, un petit plateau d'argent sale, comme si de la nourriture s'y était décomposé avec le temps, un cahier recouvert de cuir rouge, et une plume. Il y avait à côté un petit coffre, et de l'autre côté, un tabouret, devant lequel flottait l'instrument, comme s'il était joué et porté par un être humain. Une viole. Une viole de gambe basse, à 7 cordes. L'archet voletait et glissait avec virtuosité. Un ancien musicien avait dû être compatible, et une fois mort, son Innocence avait dû persister à travers son instrument. Elle se trouvait dans cette viole, aucun doute. Gabrielle la regardait tendis que ses poumons se comprimèrent et que son esprit s'envolait...

Elle ressentait une attirance indescriptible. Alors qu'elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses mouvements, elle saisit l'archet, stoppant ainsi la musique. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Kanda dégaina son Mugen et trancha la viole. Rien n'était apparu, alors la brune tint fermement l'archet, et le cassa en deux. Une Innocence en jaillit alors. L'Innocence était là où se faisait le lien entre le musicien et l'instrument. L'anglaise laissa une larme s'échapper sans savoir pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre quelque chose hurler au fond d'elle… ou quelqu'un…

_ « Gabbô ? Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour rejoindre le repère n°1 ? » Le golem indiqua une direction et affichait 02h00.

_ « Contact la maîtresse d'auberge. »

Duuuut Duuuut…

_ « Oui ? »

_ « Nous seront au point d'arrivée dans deux heures. »

_ « Très bien. »

Allen interpela Gabrielle.

_ « Repère n°1 ? »

_ « On peut poser des repères avec les golems. Tu peux choisir d'en poser n'importe quand, l'endroit sera dans sa mémoire et il saura te guider pour y retourner si tu le lui demande. »

_ « Si je l'avais su plus tôt… »

_ « Comment veux-tu le savoir si tu ne cherches pas ? »

_ « … »

Deux heures plus tard, les quatre exorcistes crevés retrouvèrent la vieille dame qui les ramena à l'auberge.

_ « Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

Gabrielle laissa les autres se charger de l'explication et monta directement dans sa chambre. Même Kanda était plus sociable qu'elle puisqu'il était resté en bas.

La brune était toujours secouée de ses émotions. Elle médita un moment sur ces sentiments dont elle avait été accablée tout à l'heure. Elle fila dans la salle de bain, mit l'eau chaude à couler, et tomba tous ses vêtements. Elle se regardait dans le miroir en attendant.

Enfin, lorsque la baignoire fut suffisamment remplie, elle s'immergea complètement et se détendit un peu, se laissant submerger par la sensation. Elle se sentait étrangement seule. Contrairement à d'habitude, ceci la dérangea. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle voudrait avoir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer ou qui la réconforterait seulement d'une étreinte.

Gabrielle fut tirée de ses songes par trois coups à la porte. Toc. Toc. Toc.

_ « C'est Lenalee, est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

_ « … »

_ « S'il te plait. »

_ « … »

L'anglaise ne répondait pas, ne voulant trahir sa voix tremblante. La chinoise ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de la baignoire, regarda Gabrielle, se débarassa de tous ses vêtements elle aussi. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux et sur la joue de celle qu'elle aimait, puis grimpa dans la baignoire, s'allongeant de tout son long sur elle. Les bras de Gabrielle vinrent presque automatiquement s'enrouler autour de la taille de Lenalee afin de la serrer un peu plus contre elle. La chinoise embrassa la fille en dessous d'elle et se glissa sur le côté. Leurs mains s'activaient et découvraient leurs corps mutuels pour la seconde fois. Elles firent l'amour tendrement et presque par pur désespoir.

_ « Je suis désolée. »

_ « De m'avoir traité comme une merde ou d'avoir accepté de le faire une deuxième fois… ? »

_ « Les deux… »

_ « … »

_ « Je suis désolée. »

_ « Explique moi seulement pourquoi tu fais ça. »

_ « ... »

_ « Gabrielle. Je me doute que tu as une raison... et je veux la connaître. »

_ « Le 14ème... Allen n'en est pas le seul hôte. Tu dois déjà te douter de la suite Lenalee... il va réapparaître en même temps que le coeur sera réuni. bientôt... »

_ « Et tu t'es dit, il est temps d'arrêter parce que sinon ça va pas le faire... »

_ « Plus ou moins... »

_ « Mais... c'est débile! »

_ « Alors tu serais prête à rester avec moi en sachant ça ? »

_ « Tu me poses sérieusement la question là ? »

La chinoise embrassa Gabrielle avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou.

_ « Je suis désolée, je t'aime. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux garçons étaient aussi rentrés dans leurs chambres. Ils s'étaient douchés chacun leurs tours et attendaient 19h30 pour descendre manger. Allen faisait les cent pas et Kanda essayait d'attraper Tim qui l'emmerdait depuis un petit moment en lui détachant les cheveux. Le blandinet ricanait discrètement pendant que le brun enrageait.

Lorsque Yû pu enfin saisir la queue de la petite boule dorée, il se leva et l'amena vers Allen. Il tira le col du plus jeune et y enfouit violemment le golem.

_ « Fais moi plaisir, garde le… ici ! »

_ « Heu… oui mais… »

Le golem était déjà ressorti et avait à nouveau détaché le ruban qui maintenait les cheveux du brun.

_ « HAAAA MAIS JE VAIS L'EXPLOSER CE FOUTU MACHIN ! »

_ « Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, je crois que Gabbô a une mauvaise influence sur lui… »

_ « Peu importe rappelle le maintenant ou c'est à toi que je fais la peau. » Il attrapa à nouveau son col et le plaqua contre le mur pour paraître plus sérieux.

_ « Heu… T… Tim… ? »

Le golem avait cessé toute action et observait la scène. Les deux garçons se rappelaient comment ils avaient fini la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position. Kanda réalisa, et s'éloigna d'Allen en un bond. Il partit et claqua bruyamment la porte derrière lui.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arranger… »

Timcampy passa sous la porte légèrement surélevée et se glissa dans la chambre des deux filles qui étaient toujours dans la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers Gabbôniru qui l'entraîna vers la porte de la salle d'eau, et les deux se tapèrent l'extrémité de la queue comme deux hommes se taperaient la main après un coup réussi. Tim montra la scène des deux garçons au golem argenté qui eut un air désolé, mais qui semblait amusé du fait qu'il ait réussi à faire enrager Kanda. Les deux petites boules volantes s'étaient rapprochées, Gabbô s'appuya contre la petite boule dorée.

Soudain, les deux filles sortirent sans prévenir de la salle de bain, et Tim se détacha de l'autre golem en un bond, avant de filer à toute vitesse par-dessous la porte de la chambre. Gabrielle s'approcha de Gabbô.

_ « T'es un tombeur toi. »

Lenalee ne s'en remettait pas et continuait de rigoler.

_ « Cross a dû s'amuser lors de la programmation. »

_ « Je pense oui. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nos quatre exorcistes étaient enfin dans le train du retour, il était 9h du matin. Ils avaient récupéré le petit golem noir confié à la vieille dame. Gabbô gardait l'Innocence récupérée dans la forêt de Sainte Colombe.

Soudain, Allen reçut un message de Komui.

« Les enfants c'est génial, [Kanda s'était fait craqué les articulations à l'entente du mot « enfants »] votre cher ami roux et son grand père, j'ai nommé Lavi et Bookman, sont rentrés de mission sains et saufs, vous pourrez les voir en arrivant. Je sais que ce n'est pas utile que je vous prévienne mais Lavi voulait vous faire savoir que tout allait bien étant donné que vous n'aviez pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis plus d'une semaine. Il m'a dit qu'il avait reçu un message de vous mais qu'il n'avait pas pu répondre car ils se cachaient et que son golem endommagé n'y parvenait plus. Enfin bref, à tout à l'heure. Signé : Moi, votre cher grand intendant Komui, et je voulais aussi vous prévenir que depuis cette nuit je suis OFFICIELLEMENT en couple avec Reever. »

Lenalee était heureuse pour lui car avec un peu de chance, en étant lui-même en couple il acceptera mieux sa relation avec Gabrielle quand il l'apprendrait. Elle était aussi heureuse pour son ami roux qui allait bien, tout comme Allen. Kanda n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire et se recala contre la vitre. Gabrielle n'était guère étonnée pour Komui et Reever, et ne connaissait pas ce fameux Lavi donc n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Lenalee leva sa tête de l'épaule de sa copine maintenant elle aussi officielle, et lui fit un grand sourire.

_ « Tu vas rencontrer Lavi, tu verras, c'est un type génial. Il est gentil comme tout et très marrant. On s'est beaucoup amusé avec lui. J'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez vous entendre. »

_ « On verra. Qui est ce Bookman donc il parlait dans le message ? Il n'a pas de prénom ? »

_ « Non il n'en a pas, on l'appelle donc comme ça car c'est son métier. Il enregistre toute les informations de la guerre de façon neutre, chaque petit détail, et est chargé de les retranscrire sur papier, il possède la mémoire absolue, tout comme Lavi qui est son petit fils et son successeur. »

_ « Mais si il doit retenir chaque information de façon neutre, alors il ne doit pas être spécialement avec la congrégation, je me trompe? »

_ « C'est un débat compliqué. Il doit aller là où on lui dit d'aller et se fondre dans la masse pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il a à faire. Mais on a décidé de ne pas trop se poser de question et de vivre comme ça tant qu'il n'aura pas reçu l'ordre de nous quitter… Bref, tu verras, il est adorable. »

_ « Si tu le dis. Je ferai un effort de sociabilité. Mais n'empêche, il y a quelque chose qui m'étonne dans ce j'ai entendu. Deux trucs qui ne vont pas de pair. »

_ « Comment ça ? »

_ « Bah le fait qu'il ait des amis et le fait qu'il soit… »

_ « juste là pour sa mission, je sais ça peut paraître b… »

_ « Je ne pensais pas à ça. »

_ « Tu pensais à quoi alors ? »

_ « Bah… au fait qu'il soit roux... Aille ! Aille ! Non ! Pas la tête ! Aille ! Je déconnais !»

_ « Pas de discrimination de roux ! »

_ « Moi je suis d'accord avec Gabrielle ! Tous contre les roux, et surtout Lavi ! »

_ « Haa merci Kanda, enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient ! »

_ « Pas de quoi. »

Ce moment avait eu pour effet de détendre un peu tout le monde. Même notre beau japonais qui s'était laissé rire avec les autres. Lenalee se recolla à Gabrielle.

_ « T'es con quand tu t'y mets. »

Les exorcistes arrivèrent enfin à la congrégation après trois heures de trajet. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires, et Gabrielle envoya Gabbô remettre l'Innocence à Komui. Il était près de midi et les quatre coéquipiers de la veille se dirigèrent vers le réféctoire.

A un angle de mur, Allen vit apparaître son cher ami le fameux roux. Il fut heureux de le voir et lui sauta dans les bras.

_ « Laviiiiii ! »

_ « Alleeeeeeen ! »

Ils se détachèrent, puis se fut au tour de Lenalee de lui sauter dans les bras. Lorsque le japonais s'approcha du roux, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit un simple:

_ « ça va gamin ? »

Il répondit par un signe de tête et se retrouva en face de Gabrielle qui avait stoppé tout mouvement, respiration incluse, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Lavi n'était guère étonné et attendit que la brune réagisse pour faire quoi que ce soit. « Et merde… il fallait bien que ça arrive »

Gabrielle s'avança vers lui et…


	8. Chapter 7 : L'harmonie des sons

Chapitre 7

« nngh ! »

Lavi était plaqué contre le mur, à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. Il crachait du sang. Une lamelle de l'innocence de Gabrielle lui transperçait le ventre et le maintenait en l'air.

_ « GABRIELLE ! »

Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et l'air impassible, ce qui n'empêcha pas une larme de s'écraser sur sa joue. Allen et Lenalee voulurent courir vers eux mais elle les en empêcha grâce à son crowned clown et les plaqua au sol. Les deux adolescents choqués ne bougèrent pas. Gabrielle resta comme ça quelques secondes puis désactiva son innocence, laissant le rouquin s'écraser au sol, du sang giclant de son abdomen. Il se releva difficilement et fit signe à ses deux amis de ne pas bouger.

_ « Gabrielle pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pr… hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?»

Allen hurlait contre elle mais c'est à peine si elle s'en rendait compte.

Alors que Lavi en profita pour faire un pas en avant, la jeune exorciste se jeta sur lui et lui mit un coup de pied monumental en pleine face.

_ « ça fait mal ? »

Lenalee fit un bond en avant.

_ « Non ! Reste là où tu es, ne t'en mêle pas. Vous deux, ne vous en mêlez pas… »

_ « Mais tu ne te défends même pas ! »

_ « Elle a ses raisons, j'ai les miennes. »

Ils firent donc un pas en arrière et attendirent la suite.

_ « Fais ce que tu veux… tu pourras te calmer quand tu considèreras que nous serons quitte.»

Cette dernière phrase lui valu un autre coup, dans le genou cette fois ci, pliant sa jambe dans le mauvais sens.

_ « HAAAAAAA ! »

_ « Nous ne serons jamais quittes. »

Les deux spectateurs se levèrent d'un bond et coururent sur Gabrielle pour la maintenir.

_ « Crevez… crevez tous… vous n'aviez pas le droit…»

Lenalee relâcha l'anglaise à cette phrase. « _Crevez… crevez tous… le troisième, roux… __Je lui en voulais de ne pas réagir alors qu'il semblait être là contre son gré… ne sorti de ma bouche qu'un… murmure… » _

_ « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois un exorciste… Les exorcistes sont censés être humains… des élus de Dieu… comment Dieu a-t-il pu choisir quelqu'un comme toi… Tu ne mérites que de mourir… JE TE TUERAIS ! Je te tuerais…»

_ « Je suis désolé Gabrielle… désolé… »

_ « Tu ne crois pas que tes excuses ne valent plus grand-chose à présent ? »

Gabrielle s'effondra à genoux et s'avança doucement de Lavi, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle leva doucement une main vers lui et la posa vers son épaule. Puis bifurqua jusqu'à son coup dont elle se saisit violemment. Elle le maintenait sans bouger. Au bout de deux longues minutes, Allen parvint enfin à éloigner sa sœur de son ami à l'aide de son innocence.

_ « Lenalee assomme la ! »

_ « Quoi ? »

_ « Tes bottes vas-y ! »

_ « Mais… je… ». Elle ferma les yeux et donna un coup sur la tête de Gabrielle à l'aide de son innocence.

_ « NON ! »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gabrielle émergeait doucement. Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie et… visiblement ligotée de partout et… d'étranges papiers avec des inscriptions japonaises flottaient autour de son bras droit, l'empêchant d'ailleurs d'activer son innocence. Son frère et Lenalee étaient assis à côté d'elle, l'air en colère, les bras croisés, la fusillant du regard.

_ « Gabrielle… comment tu te sens ? »

_ « C'est à l'autre rouquin qu'il faut demander ça… »

_ « Est-ce que j'ai bien compris, est-ce que c'était bien lui qui faisait parti des quatre criminels il y a 5 ans ? »

_ « Bien joué Sherlock. »

_ « Chère loque ? Je ne suis pas une loque ! »

_ « Laisse tomber, c'est… un personnage, enfin bref. »

_ « Il est toujours endormi, on n'a pas pu en savoir plus mais… tu l'as dit toi-même, il semblait être là contre son gré. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait… enfin… qu'il y soit vraiment pour quelque chose. »

_ « Ouais t'es bien gentille mais tu veux que je réagisse comment moi en voyant un des quatre connards qui nous ont torturé et qui ont tué Nara. Que je lui dise « Tiens, salut, ça va ? Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? » ! Ce mec, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait avec eux, mais ça n'empêche qu'il y était. Je te rappel qu'il a vu Nara se faire violer et tué, qu'il m'a vu me faire violer sauvagement à plusieurs reprises, tout ça sans bouger le petit doigt. Et je rappel également qu'il a activement aidé à nous attraper et à nous ligoter. Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien. S'il avait un minimum d'humanité en lui il aurait réagit. Et ne se serait pas contenté de me lancer un petit regard désolé. »

_ « Ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai fait. »

_ « TOII ! »

La porte s'était ouverte sans qu'ils le remarquent sur Lavi, le corps bandé ici et là, la jambe toute emplâtrée et deux béquilles pour le tenir debout.

_ « Cross ne t'a jamais dit comment il t'as trouvé ? »

_ « Il m'a dit qu'il était à la recherche de Nara et moi depuis quelques temps, qu'il nous avait enfin repéré, et qu'il était arrivé à ce moment là, à temps pour me sauver, mais trop tard pour elle. »

_ « Cross… je vais le tuer… je ne sais pas si il se rend compte de l'ampleur que peuvent prendre ses petites blagues pour embêter le monde. »

_ « Explique toi sans déblatérer trois heures des trucs inutiles où je te garanti que la prochaine fois je ne te rate pas. »

_ « Heu… en fait c'est moi qui l'ait appelé. Bon écoutez, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'avais aucun moyen de défense. Pour garder notre couverture, Bookman et moi avions dû cacher que nous étions compatibles, et par conséquent nous séparer de nos innocences respectives durant un temps. Vous savez que mon grand père et moi sommes chargés de retranscrire tout ce que nous voyons de la guerre, nous somme en quelques sortes spectateurs. A la base nous devons être neutres et ne pas prendre parti, hors nous avons décidé de creuser un peu et de voir ce qu'il se passait vraiment des deux côtés, donc avant d'être ici nous avons passé un temps chez les Noah. Le compte ayant appris l'existence d'une sœur jumelle d'Allen, il s'est douté que l'âme du 14ème devait se trouver dans les deux, et il a décidé de vous faire tuer, toi et Nara. Il n'avait pas encore émis l'hypothèse de l'éventualité de faire du 14ème son allié, et voulait à tout prix l'éliminer à cette époque. C'est ainsi qu'il a pris anonymement contact avec des anciens prisonniers pour vous faire tuer, il leur a dit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient à condition que le travail soit fait, contre une somme ahurissante. Et il se trouve que le compte a jugé intéressant de m'envoyer moi pour superviser l'opération et veiller à ce que le travail soit effectivement fait. Il m'a mis au courant de l'opération seulement quelques heures avant, j'ai donc appelé Cross, avec qui j'avais déjà eu contact avant. Je leur ai dit où vous vous trouviez et l'ait supplié d'arriver vite. Hors, le trajet a été long, et il n'est arrivé que lorsque tout était fini, mais a quand même pu te sauver. Quand la voiture de la voisine est arrivée, les autres s'en foutaient, c'est moi qui leur ai dit de déguerpir. Au moins comme ça il y avait une chance que tu survives. »

_ « Et là je suis censée te remercier ? »

_ « Je n'en espère pas autant, mais au moins que ta haine envers moi soit atténuée, ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu. »

_ « Crève petit con, si je pouvais je te casserais en deux pour te faire bouffer tes couilles !»

_ « hé ! Mes parties génitales à moi ne t'ont rien fait. »

_ « Mais tu n'as pas empêché celles des autres de me faire quelque chose… »

_ « … »

Allen et Lenalee commençaient à trop en entendre, partagés sur le sort de Lavi. Jusqu'ici ils l'avaient toujours considéré comme leur ami, il allait falloir le temps de digérer et de réaliser tout ça. La chinoise regardait dans le vide, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Gabrielle, les yeux humides.

_ « Je ne sais pas s'il en va de même pour Allen, mais sache, Lavi, que je compte prendre mes distances un moment pour réfléchir. »

_ « Il en va bien de même pour moi Lenalee. »

_ « Bien, je vous comprends. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. »

_ « N'en n'espère pas tant… »

_ « Bien. Je vous laisse. Bonne journée… »

Gabrielle tourna sa tête vers lui et prit une grande inspiration.

_ « Hé, le rouquin ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester attachée comme ça toute ma vie donc je te garantis que je ne lèverais plus la main sur toi. En revanche saches que je ne me gênerais pas pour te pourrir, et ne t'avises en aucun cas de m'adresser la parole. C'est ok ? »

_ « … »

_ « Ho bien, tu as déjà compris. Maintenant vire de là. »

Le dit rouquin sortit de la salle en fermant les yeux. Assumant ses erreurs. Il fallait bien qu'un jour il paye pour ça, et le prix était même plutôt vain comparé à ce à quoi il s'était préparé toutes ces années.

Les exorcistes n'avaient pas eu droit à une minute de repos, Lavi tout juste sorti, ce fut à Komui d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Lenalee rangea sa main et regarda Gabrielle d'un air plutôt inquiet.

_ « T'inquiète, de toute façon y'a pas de raisons, lance toi. »

_ « Après. »

_ « … Bonjour Komui, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

_ « Salut Gabrielle, heu… écoute… les généraux ont déjà été mis au courant de l'incident et ne sont pas vraiment contents. Je suis maintenant au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a des caméras et des micros ici. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Eux, ils ignorent les raisons de ton geste, et ont peur de te laisser libre. J'ai réussis je ne sais comment à les convaincre de me laisser gérer, mais au moindre pas de travers tu finis sous surveillance H24, et ton frère avec. Je sais aussi maintenant que vous êtes tous deux les hôtes du 14ème, et j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu sais là-dessus, car je suis persuadé que tu sais ce qu'il y a à savoir. »

_ « Oui ce n'est pas un problème je pense pouvoir te faire confiance. Hum… effectivement tu as raison. Le 14ème devait se réincarner en même temps que l'apparition d'une cellule œuf, en même temps que sa formation. Et il se trouve qu'il est tombé sur une cellule œuf qui s'est séparée, et son âme avec. »

Allen était soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas évoqué son retour où son non retour parmi les vivants. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et que le cerveau de sa sœur carburait largement plus que le sien.

_ « D'accord d'accord. Donc je ne m'étais pas trompé, en même temps pas de quoi être fier, ça paraissait plutôt logique. »

_ « Bref, c'est bien tout ça mais du coup tu compte me détacher un jour ou pas ? »

_ « Ho, oui pardon. »

Lenalee profita de ce moment de silence pour glisser un :

_ « Au fait, nii-chan, il faudrait qu'on te parle d'un truc. Heu… G… »

_ « Tu devrais attendre qu'il m'ait détaché… S'il te plaît… »

_ « Ho, heu… oui. »

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire toute les deux. »

_ « Détache moi et on te le dis. »

Komui s'exécuta et eut un mauvais pressentiment.

_ « En fait Gabrielle et moi on est ensemble. »

_ « … »

_ « … »

_ « Quooiiiii? »

_ « Gab… »

_ « Non mais c'est bon j'ai compris ! Mais… QUUUOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? »

_ « … »

_ « Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'elle va… te toucher et tout ? »

_ « ça ne changera pas de d'habitude... »

_ « Bouuuaaaaaahhhaaahaaaaaaa, je vais me suicideeeeeeeer ! Pourquuoiiiii… Nooonnn… on ne touche pas à ma Lenaleeeeeeeeee… ! »

Gabrielle avait la bouche grande ouverte devant ce Komui qui se roulait aux pieds de sa petite sœur en pleurant et en hurlant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

_ « Ha ouais quand même. »

_ « Je t'avais dit qu'il le prendrait bien. » La chinoise avec un grand sourire et laissa la crise de son frère passer d'elle-même.

Gabrielle se leva doucement.

_ « Heu… je vous propose qu'on s'en aille discrètement et qu'on le laisse ici. »

_ « Bonne idée. On va où ? »

_ « bah… moi je dirais en premier lieu… manger ! »

_ « ça alors, Allen, que c'est étonnant venant de toi. Enfin ceci dit je ne suis pas contre. »

_ « Et après on a cas aller dans l'arche. »

Lenalee acquiesça d'un grand sourire et d'un signe de tête. Gabrielle paraissait sceptique.

_ « J'en ai pas mal entendu parler de cette arche, mais l'entrée est interdite si on a pas une dérogation de l'autorité de l'ordre et une bonne raison d'y aller non ? »

_ « Il y a une deuxième porte au labo, ils s'en servent pour faire des recherches, et vu qu'on connait tout le monde ils nous laissent y aller. »

_ « Pratique. »

_ « Bon, c'est parti. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans l'arche. Gabrielle la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Allen et Lenalee lui faisaient visiter les différentes pièces toutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres. Ils gardaient celle du 14ème pour la fin.

_ « Tu vas pouvoir entendre Allen jouer. »

_ « Jouer ? »

_ « Au piano. »

_ « Il joue du piano lui ? »

_ « … »

Allen et Lenalee bloquèrent sur ces paroles, n'étant pas vraiment habitués à ce que la nouvelle arrivante ignore quelque chose du 14ème et de toute ces histoires.

_ « Ma chère sœur, c'est un élément capital que tu ignores. »

_ « J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il s'agit.»

_ « Heum, chaque Noah a sa particularité, et bien le 14ème, c'était la musique. Il était musicien et en étant son hôte je… attends un peu. Du coup vu que toi aussi tu es son hôte, tu devrais savoir jouer de la musique également. »

_ « Si je comprend bien c'est une sorte d'héritage du 14ème. Je n'ai jamais essayé de jouer d'un instrument donc je ne peux pas te le dire. »

_ « Tiens on arrive devant la salle. »

Il poussa la porte camouflée et pénétra cette pièce dans la quelle il venait souvent lorsqu'il s'ennuyait ou lorsqu'il n'était pas bien. Toujours ce blanc de partout. Le sofa, le piano, le petit banc du piano. Gabrielle se laissa tomber sur le sofa et rattrapa Lenalee qui fit de même. Allen se dirigea tel un automate auprès de son piano.

_ « Allen, tu nous joues la musique du 14ème ? »

_ « J'y comptais bien. »

Le maudit posa ses mains sur les touches de son instrument, regarda la partition projetée par Timcampy et commença à jouer. Sa sœur connaissait cette musique. Elle la connaissait par cœur, et cette sensation de connaître quelque chose sans l'avoir appris quelque part l'effrayait. Elle écoutait attentivement cet air si beau et si bien interprété tout en serranr Lenalee contre elle. « L'harmonie des sons ». Cette phrase avait raisonné dans sa tête. Elle passait en boucle et lorsque son frère eut fini de jouer, elle se tourna vers lui d'un air blasée.

_ « Je suis une conne doublée d'une imbécile. »

_ « Heu… pourquoi ? »

_ « Enfin surtout toi d'ailleurs. »

_ « Hein ? »

_ « L'harmonie des sons. Le 14ème était musicien, j'aurais dû percuter dès le moment ou tu me l'as dit. Mais ça m'étais sorti de l'esprit. »

_ « Tu pense qu'on devrait jouer ensemble ? »

_ « Je ne sais pas si je sais jouer, il faut tester. »

_ « Viens, essaie. »

Gabrielle s'approcha du piano.

_ « Je le sens pas ton truc. »

Et en effet elle ne le sentait vraiment pas. Elle posa ses mains sur le clavier noir, et chercha les touches un moment. Elle tenta de commencer mais seules les premières notes étaient justes. Elle ne parvenait pas à continuer. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer du piano. Sa théorie tombait à l'eau.

Se rendant à l'évidence, elle se retira et Allen rejoignit Lenalee sur le sofa, l'air de réfléchir. Gabrielle referma le couvercle des touches et commença à inspecter l'instrument sous plusieurs angles. Elle passa sur le côté pour voir l'arrière de l'instrument et là, elle se figea en voyant ça.

Allen et Lenalee s'étaient levés d'un bond et coururent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils eurent la même réaction que la première et restèrent sans voix.

_ « Ce… ce n'étais pas là avant. »

Il s'agissait d'une viole posée contre le piano. Elle était aussi ébène que les cheveux de Gabrielle. Elle reluisait, tout comme l'archet posé à côté.

Une fois sorti de leur contemplation, ils se retournèrent et eurent un deuxième choc. Une chaise noire et un support concave dressé en hauteur par un grand pied noir également étaient apparus. Instinctivement, Gabbô alla s'y installer. Il était effectivement conçu à cet effet. Le golem argenté ouvrit sa petite bouche, et projeta une partition comme celle de Tim.

Gabrielle attrapa l'instrument par le manche et s'installa sur la chaise. Elle cala la viole entre ses genoux, posa ses doigts de la main gauche sur le manche, et saisit l'archet entre le pouce et l'index de la main droite. Elle avait le cœur chaud et entendait déjà ce qu'elle allait jouer rien qu'en regardant la partition. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à faire glisser les crains sur les cordes. La mélodie coulait comme de l'eau de source, elle était claire et sans accroche, fluide et transcendante. Gabrielle était comme en transe, mais alors qu'elle jouait, une phrase raisonnait dans sa tête. « L'harmonie des sons… ». Allen et Lenalee se laissaient emporter par la berceuse du 14ème. Ils ne voyaient pas les secondes défiler, et la musique toucha bien vite à sa fin.

_ « Allen, je te laisse t'installer au piano. »

_ « Heu… ok. »

Ses doigts se placèrent à nouveau sur les touches de son clavier. Sa sœur donna quatre légers coups lents et réguliers sur les cordes à l'aide de son archet, et ils purent commencer au cinquième temps. Leur synchronisation était parfaite, chaque note de l'un complétait l'air de l'autre. Si les deux interprétations distinctes qu'avaient donné les deux jumeaux avaient été exquises, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils offraient en ce moment.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils jouaient un trait noir, fluide, et fin comme un coup de pinceau se répandait sur une portion du mur derrière eux. Il traçait, se scindait, tournait, retournait au rythme de la musique, et emplissait de plus en plus la zone sur laquelle il courait. Lenalee ne put rien dire lorsqu'elle le remarqua, beaucoup trop absorbée par cette mélodie, et voulant voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle observait en silence…


	9. Chapter 8 : La passerelle

Chapitre 8

_Elle observait en silence…_

Quand la musique toucha à sa fin, les deux jumeaux sentirent une atmosphère étrange dans leurs dos et se retournèrent. Il s'agissait d'une grande porte noire à la poignée d'argent. Bien plus grande que les portes ordinaires, bien plus sombre que les peintures du marchand du coin, et bien plus intrigante que toutes les portes que pouvaient comporter cette arche.

Lenalee se leva et rejoignit les deux autres près de la porte. Gabrielle avait soigneusement reposé la viole à sa place, et était maintenant à côté de ses amis, devant cette poignée brillante et mystérieuse.

_ « Qui veut se lancer ? »

_ « Et bien je t'en pris mon frère, tu m'as l'air si bien parti. Et puis, de nous trois, celui qui connaît le mieux cette arche, c'est toi. »

_ « Serais-ce un moyen de te défiler ? »

_ « Me poser cette question aux allures de défi ne serait-il pas ça aussi un moyen de se défiler ? »

_ « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la vague impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Tu es diabolique. »

_ « Je nie. »

Allen ouvrit donc la fameuse porte et lorsque tous l'eurent franchie quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent un peu perplexes.

_ « Mais c'est… par là qu'on est venu. »

_ « Non. Regarde bien, il s'agit de l'exacte symétrie de l'endroit par lequel nous sommes venus. »

_ « La nouvelle arche ! »

_ « Quoi ? »

_ « Heu, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant Gabrielle mais… cette arche maintenant en notre possession, les Noah en ont créé une nouvelle. Seulement nous étions censés n'avoir aucun moyen d'y accéder. »

_ « La pièce du 14ème serait donc une passerelle. »

_ « Oui ! »

Gabrielle avisa la situation et sembla réagir à quelque chose.

_ « Rentrez dans la pièce ! »

Elle poussa ses deux camarades et sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe, ils se retrouvèrent propulsés dans la pièce blanche.

_ « Heu… Gab ? »

_ « Allen, est-ce que les Noah vivaient dans cette arche ou ne s'en servaient-ils que pour certaines occasions ? »

_ « Ils y vivaient. »

_ « Donc, ils doivent vivre dans la nouvelle arche maintenant, conclusion : Si on se fait repérer par un cher membre de leur chère famille qui aurait décidé de se balader un peu, on trahit notre seule voie de passage ici, et nous par la même occasion. Ecoutez, Si cette nouvelle arche est l'exacte symétrie de celle-ci, ça veut dire qu'on peut connaître le terrain à l'avance. »

_ « A quoi tu penses ? »

_ « Ils doivent souvent dîner là où la grande table se trouve dans cette arche… »

_ « A quoi tu penses ? »

_ « Il faut le dire à Komui, il pourra mettre ça au point... »

_ « GABRIELLE, A QUOI TU PENSES ? »

_ « Une attaque ! »

_ « … »

_ « Allen, on sait où sont les Noah, c'est exactement cette situation là que le QG attend ! On prépare tout, et on les attaque dans leur propre arche. Mais pas quelque chose à la va vite comme dans certains combats où un ou deux d'entre eux sont présents pour deux ou trois exorcistes. Une vraie bataille, la congrégation contre les Noah. La prophétie, c'est cette occasion qu'elle attend, nous sommes censés anéantir le compte, et jouer cette musique devait nous le permettre, et bien elle nous a permis de trouver le passage vers cette arche. C'est la chance pour tout le monde de venger tous les défunts ayant succombés aux Akumas ou à eux directement. »

_ « Hoo, du calme. »

_ « Autant pour moi. »

_ « On va prévenir Komui. »

_ « Ok. »

Lenalee jeta un regard vers la viole et se retourna vers Gabrielle.

_ « Dis, pour le piano c'est difficile mais la viole, tu peux l'emporter avec toi non ? »

_ « Pas con. »

L'intéressée jeta un regard vers sa belle viole ébène et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, parti la prendre. Et c'est avec la viole dans une main et l'archet dans l'autre qu'elle quitta l'arche avec Allen et Lenalee.

_ « Bon, je dépose la viole dans ma chambre et on file prévenir ton frère ? »

_ « C'est parti. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois adolescents pénétrèrent dans le bureau de l'intendant.

_ « KOMUI NII-CHAANN ! T'es où ? »

Quelque chose bougea derrière le tas de feuilles grand d'un mètre cinquante. Ils se retournèrent et virent en sortir le scientifique débraillé et décoiffé, suivi de son second qui se trouvait être dans le même état.

_ « Désolé, on était juste… »

_ « Je ne veux pas connaître ta vie sexuelle Nii-chan ! Est-ce que je te raconte tout ce qu'on fait avec Gabrielle ? »

Komui préféra ne pas relever, il ne voulait pas commettre de meurtre alors qu'il était aussi jeune, et continua.

_ « Je disais, nous étions juste en train de chercher frénétiquement depuis approximativement une heure et demi un papier de la plus haute importance perdu dans ce tas ! »

_ « Oups. »

_ « Bref, vous êtes là pour ? »

Les trois exorcistes expliquèrent donc la situation à Komui qui était sur le point de les vénérer pour cette découverte. Reever tentait de réaliser ce qu'il se passait mais la nouvelle était trop grande pour qu'il l'encaisse d'un seul coup.

_ « Bien, je pense que… le mieux serait que je n'en réfère pas aux supérieurs mais le fait est que si je met les autres aux courant pour organiser l'attaque, ils le seront aussi. Je gère tout ça, je vous tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus. Ok ? »

_ « **Ok** ».

_ « Bon, en ce qui concerne la prophétie je pense maintenant qu'elle est complètement éclaircie n'est-ce pas ? L'harmonie des sons et des âmes, pour la musique et le 14ème, permettra l'union du cœur, la réunification de votre innocence, et l'annihilation du faucheur d'âme, le compte, par un frère et une sœur, vous. J'ai peur que tout cela ne soit trop soudain. »

_ « Oui, et je ne pouvais pas le cacher plus longtemps pour le 14ème, il est logique que si Allen et moi sommes les deux hôtes du 14ème, celui-ci reviendra lors de cette unification. »

_ « Je le crains. »

Lenalee serra inconsciemment le bras de Gabrielle qui éprouva à ce geste de la culpabilité. De la culpabilité pour celle qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle laisserait sous peu.

Allen observaient ses deux amies et fut jaloux de cette relation à laquelle il n'avait pas droit. Il désirait Kanda plus que tout. Mais imaginer une quelconque relation avec lui relevait de l'Utopie pour le blandinet. Il avait pensé plusieurs fois à retourner voir le brun, mais avait reculé à chaque fois, se disant qu'il avait neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf chances sur milles de se faire rejeter à nouveau.

Sa sœur le sortit de ses pensées.

_ « Allen, Lenalee, partez devant, je vous rejoins au réfectoire, j'ai un truc à faire. »

_ « Quoi ? »

_ « Vous verrez. »

Le maudit et la brune partirent donc et Gabrielle se contenta de se retourner, et de faire quelques pas.

_ « Sort de là. T'es pas discret. »

_ « … »

_ « Si tu ne sors pas c'est moi qui te fais sortir. »

_ « Ok, ok, c'est bon. »

Reever sortit donc d'un angle de mur, tout gêné.

_ « Heu… désolé c'est… »

_ « C'est ? »

_ « Komui m'a demandé de vous suivre, enfin de surveiller tes gestes vis-à-vis de Lenalee et de lui faire un rapport, après ce que sa sœur lui a dit dans son bureau, il a pris un peu peur tu comprends. »

_ « Pauvre petit. »

_ « Ne le dis surtout pas à Lenalee s'il te plaît. »

_ « A une condition. »

_ « Laquelle ? »

_ « Tu me laisses écrire le rapport et tu le donnes sans faute à Komui. »

_ « Quoi ? Mais… bon ok. »

Il lui tendit la feuille et le stylo avant de soupirer de défaite. La brune prit un sourire sadique et se mit à écrire. Elle rendit le rapport au blond avant de s'adresser à son golem.

_ « Gabbô. Suit le et surveille le. Qu'il donne bien le rapport à Komui, et filme bien sa réaction ! »

La petite boule argentée se posta près de Reever et semblait presque avoir le même air sadique que sa propriétaire.

_ « Brave petit. »

L'exorciste se mit donc en route pour rejoindre Allen et Lenalee.

Une fois servie, elle prit son plateau et se posa à gauche de son frère. Le repas se passa tranquillement, mais lorsque Gabrielle voulu attraper le pichet d'eau, sa main droite effleura la main gauche de son frère. Ils portaient leurs gants mais des étincelles vertes en jaillirent durant quelques fractions de secondes, et ils ressentirent un fourmillement tout le longs de leurs bras. Tous deux avaient stoppés leurs mouvements et se regardaient.

_ « Je crois que l'échéance se rapproche encore. »

_ « Il faudrait qu'on aille voir Hevlaska après. »

_ « Oui, je crois oui. »

Soudain, elle vit Gabbô traverser la salle à toute vitesse et arriver en flèche avant de piler devant elle.

_ « Gabbô ? C'est tout bon ? »

Le golem s'agitait de haut en bas en signe d'affirmation et son attitude aurait pu laisser penser qu'il riait.

_ « Gab ? Qu'est-ce qui est tout bon ? »

_ « Suivez-moi. »

Ils laissèrent leurs plateaux sur leur table et s'élancèrent en direction de la chambre de la maudite. Ils entrèrent et Gabrielle les fit s'installer sur le lit avant de les rejoindre.

_ « Vas-y Gabbô, à partir du moment où tu sors de mon col pour aller vers Reever. »

Le golem argenté se plaça en face d'eux et projeta une sorte d'écran dans le quel ils virent le second de l'intendant inquiet.

__ « Je vais me faire tuer. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a écrit dans ce faux rapport et je ne veux même pas le savoir. Je vais me faire tuer. »_

_Reever marchait lentement. _

_ « Je vous explique. Reever nous suivait sous les ordres de Komui pour me surveiller vis-à-vis de toi Lenalee. Donc je l'ai convaincu de me laisser écrire un faux rapport en guise de vengeance. »

_Il arriva devant le bureau et poussa la porte tout doucement. _

__ « Haaa ! Reever ! Tu as le rapport ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu as l'air tout pâle. »_

_Il tendit le rapport au scientifique fou qui commença à lire à voix haute._

_« J'avance dans les couloirs, ils sont encore tous les trois en train de marcher. Je me tiens discret. Allen se dirige seul vers le réfectoire, laissant Gabrielle et Lenalee seules. Mince ! Gabrielle attrape Lenalee et la plaque contre le mur ! Elle est en train de l'étrangler et… »_

__ « GABRIEEEEEELLLLLLLLE ! JE VAIS T'ASSASSINEEEEEER ! »_

_« Elle la lâche et la laisse tomber à terre. Elle la frappe avant de s'en aller. »_

__ « HAAAAAAAAA ! MA LENALEEEEE ! JE VAIS TE BANIR GABRIELLE ! TE BANIIIIIR ! »_

Les trois exorcistes explosèrent de rire. C'était plutôt bien comme vengeance, il l'avait mérité après tout.

__ « Et toi tu n'as rien fait alors que tu étais là ! »_

__ « Komui… »_

__ « Je vous hais touuuus ! »_

__ « Komui, c'est un faux rapport. »_

__ « Je vais tous vous faire tueeerr ! »_

__ « C'est un faux rapport écrit par Gabrielle ! »_

__ « Je vais me suicideeeer ! »_

__ « KOMUI ! C'EST UN FAUX RAPPORT ECRIT PAR GABRIELLE POUR SE VENGER DE TON ATTITUDE ! »_

__ « Ha… GABRIEEeeeeellle… »_

Le golem ravala l'image et la porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur un Komui furax et essoufflé. A cette vue les trois exorcistes ne purent se retenir d'exploser de rire à nouveau, ce qui eu pour effet de transformer le visage enragé de Komui en visage blasé.

_ « ça t'apprendra à nous faire suivre. »

_ « Gabrielle Walker, je t'aurais un jour, je t'aurais. »

_ « Bah quoi, elle était parfaite ma vengeance. Tu trouves pas ? »

Allen, toujours en fou rire, cacha son visage hilare dans le cou de sa sœur.

_ « Oui bon ok, je n'aurais pas dû vous faire suivre, je suis désolé, ça vous va ? Mais par pitié, plus jamais un coup pareil… »

_ « Tiens, Komui, tant que t'es là, y'aurai moyen que tu nous emmène voir Hevlaska ? »

_ « Oui pourquoi ? »

_ « Tu verras. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient à bord de la plateforme dans les sous sols de la congrégation.

_ « Allen, Gabrielle, de quoi s'agit-il ? Vous allez me le dire oui ou non ? »

La brune retira son gant et incita son frère à faire de même. Ils rapprochèrent leurs mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles se frôlent et comme prévu, des étincelles en jaillirent, laissant toujours ce fourmillement bizarre dans le bras.

_ « Je vois. Vous voulez faire mesurer à nouveau votre taux de synchronisation. »

_ « C'est l'idée oui. »

_ « Bonne initiative. »

La plateforme carrée stoppa sa course et la voix de la grande Hevlaska se fit entendre.

_ « Alors, vous avez enfin éclaircis toute la prophétie non ? Mais vous vous demandez toujours comment vous allez pouvoir mettre en action cette union. »

_ « C'est exacte, et j'aimerais, si tu le veux bien, que tu mesures notre taux de synchronisation en même temps, comme la dernière fois. Je pense que quelque chose a changé. »

Sans plus attendre, le grand spectre saisit les deux exorcistes et les plaça côte à côte. Les deux mains porteuses d'innocence des jumeaux se touchaient presque. Elle plongea ses tentacules fantomatiques dans le corps des deux intéressés. Lenalee avait l'air inquiète. Le décompte commença presque immédiatement.

_ « 1%...36%...63%...79%... 92% »

_ « ça va beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. »

Gabrielle attrapa la main de son frère et la serra le plus fort possible. Une lumière verte sortait par rayons de leurs deux mains scellées, comme si elle était emprisonnée.

_ « 101%...116%...125%...130% ! »

_ « C'est pas bon ! »

Elle les reposa sur la plateforme et Lenalee vint immédiatement se glisser dans les bras de Gabrielle.

_ « Si vous combattez avec ce taux vous risquez de… »

_ « De ? »

_ « Ecoutez, il est très rare de dépasser les 100%, et si ça arrive on appelle ces exorcistes les PointBreaker, qui sont promus en tant que maréchaux. Vous ne l'êtes pas car vous n'êtes pas majeurs et parce que le conseil vous considère comme dangereux, vis-à-vis du 14ème. Ces taux se rapprochent souvent des 110% ou 105%. Mais si le taux de synchronisation avec l'Innocence est trop élevé, et en particulier pour les symbiotiques comme vous, l'exorciste peut succomber à la puissance de sa propre innocence. »

_ « C'est embêtant… mais de toute façon on ne peut rien faire à part observer. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gabrielle avait rejoint sa chambre avec Lenalee. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un mot virevolta avant de s'écraser au sol. Elle le prit et lu très clairement des adresses. Trois adresses, accompagnées de noms. Au dos du papier, un mot avait été laissé.

_« Je doute que ça te soit utile, mais si jamais, j'ai récupéré les noms et les adresses de ceux avec qui j'étais ce jour là. Libre à toi d'en faire ce que tu veux. »_

Ce mot lui fit bouillir le sang. Elle avait les coordonnées des trois criminels. Lenalee la regardait d'un air d'avertissement et pour lui faire plaisir, Gabrielle en fit une boule de papier avant de le jeter dans la petite corbeille à côté de l'armoire. Elle ignorait si elle devait le récupérer plus tard ou le laisser là... définitivement...

Allen, lui, voulu rejoindre sa chambre, et dû passer devant celle du Kendo ka. Il stoppa sa marche, le cœur serré, et observa sa porte. Il prit un air grave, se dirigea vers la chambre, et…


	10. Chapter 9 : Le fruit du crime partie 1

Chapitre 9

Allen se dirigea vers la chambre du kendo ka et frappa à la porte à l'aide de violents coups. Au bout de quelques secondes, celle ci s'ouvrit d'un coup et Allen, qui avait déjà élancé son poing, cogna le brun au niveau de la mâchoire.

_ « Oups. »

_ « Moyashi ? Tu préfères mourir maintenant ou être torturé et en ressortir avec de graves séquelles ? »

_ « Heu… je venais juste… heu… pour… »

_ « Pourquoi ? »

_ « Heu… non rien je… »

Allen afficha un petit sourire nerveux et fit demi-tour, ayant perdu toute détermination face à Kanda.

_ « Non. »

Le brun avait parlé de façon autoritaire et avait dans le même temps attrapé le bras du blandinet pour le tirer vers lui.

_ « Maintenant que tu es là et que tu as commencé, finis. »

_ « Heu… mais je… »

Le kendo ka lui lança un de ses fameux regards noirs, et le maudit parût blême un instant avant de reprendre un peu de consistance. Il se racla la gorge et reprit plus sereinement :

_ « A vrai dire, il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine depuis quelques temps. »

_ « Je t'écoute. »

_ « Ce n'est pas ton genre de vouloir entendre quelque chose venant de moi. Bref, je vais te poser une question. Et j'aimerais que tu y répondes. Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à m'éviter ? Je n'ai pas eu l'air de te dégouter tant que ça à la fête de bienvenue de ma sœur. »

_ « Ecoute, ça, c'était à la fête de Gabrielle, et ça y restera. Tu es toujours le petit moyashi niais et impulsif que nous connaissons et je reste le Kanda froid et asocial dont tout le monde a l'habitude. C'est très bien comme ça, rien ne changera, quoi que l'on puisse désirer ou ressentir. »

_ « P'tit con. »

_ « T'es plus petit que moi. »

_ « Ranafout' »

Il fit une moue boudeuse qui arracha un demi-sourire au brun. Ce dernier ébouriffa les cheveux neige du jeune Walker et s'approcha de lui pour enfin déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ « Aller, file. »

Il referma sa porte sur un Allen perplexe. Ce dernier se retourna, dos à la porte, et se repassa la scène. « Quoi que l'**on** puisse désirer ou ressentir… » L'aimait-il au final ? Oui… comme Gabrielle, il n'emploi jamais ses mots par hasard. Il voyait les images défiler de plus en plus vite, il sentit les murs se resserrer et la douleur monter. Il glissa contre la porte jusqu'au sol, ferma les yeux, puis laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il tentait difficilement d'étouffer ses sanglots pour que Kanda ne les entende pas. Il resta ainsi près d'une minute, trop longue minute à son gout, et réussit enfin à se relever. Il baissa la tête en direction de sa main gauche qu'il levait légèrement, et retira son gant. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris… ? », Au final il était bien égoïste d'agir ainsi, et d'avoir espéré quelque chose du kendo ka alors que lui allait bientôt quitter tout le monde. Gabrielle avait eu raison de conseiller à Allen d'arrêter là. Mais s'y résoudre était une autre affaire qu'en parler. Il aimait le brun… et ces mots n'étaient pas vides de sens à ses yeux.

_« Clic »_

Le maudit sursauta. Il se retourna vers la porte de Yû, qui venait de s'ouvrir doucement, tout en cachant sa main derrière son dos. Il baissa la tête pour que ses cheveux retombent sur son visage humide de larmes, et attendit.

_ « Ne cache pas ta main. Elle fait parti de toi, elle est un cadeau du ciel. »

_ « Un cadeau du ciel d'être condamné à mourir sous peu ? »

_ « Ce n'est pas ta main qui te condamne, c'est le 14ème, ne confond pas tout. Ta main, elle, servira à anéantir le Conte. Et sans cette innocence, il me semble que tu es plutôt mal en point non ? »

Allen sortit sa main de derrière son dos et l'avisa à nouveau. Il est vrai que lorsque son innocence l'avait quitté, il s'était senti dépérir, et n'avait plus eu aucune raison de vivre. Ce bras n'était pas une partie de lui, il était une partie de ce bras qui dominait son existence. Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur son visage en pensant à cette chance qu'il avait eu d'avoir pu la récupérer. Seule leur innocence à sa sœur et lui avaient été capables d'un tel miracle.

_ « Je t'ai entendu pleurer de ma chambre… j'en suis désolé. J'ai… Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi mais… »

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

_ « … »

_ « … »

_ « Je ne sais pas. Je crois que… j'abandonne…»

_ « Quoi ? »

_ « Au point où j'en suis… »

_ « Hein ? »

Allen ne comprenait pas vraiment où le Kendo ka voulait en venir, partagé entre espoir et colère. Il laissa s'échapper une nouvelle perle salée qui coulait lentement sur sa joue, comme si elle n'allait jamais atteindre le sol. Kanda s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur le front du maudit. Il lui sécha cette dernière larme et lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Le blandinet aimait ces sourires qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir qu'une ou deux fois auparavant. Ils lui donnaient un air angélique. Le jeune Walker se jeta alors littéralement dans les bras du brun.

_ « Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps à me faire mariner ? Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre, ni ce que tu penses. »

_ « J'aimerais le savoir moi-même. »

_ « Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? »

_ « Je ne sais pas… »

_ « … »

Allen sourit tout de même, se détacha de l'étreinte du kendo ka et soupira longuement pour se calmer.

Yû attrapa alors sa main gauche et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

_ « Tu as encore de l'énergie j'espère. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au petit matin, Gabrielle se réveilla doucement. Lenalee avait les yeux ouverts et la regardait en souriant. Elle lui adressa la parole.

_ « Bien dormi ? »

_ « Oui et toi ? »

_ « Oui. »

_ « Allen… »

_ « Quoi ? »

_ « J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pour lui. J'ai ressenti un truc bizarre cette nuit, enfin hier soir. »

_ « Tu crois que… »

_ « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il a finalement réussi à faire craquer Kanda. Heum… enlève moi un doute, nous sommes bien le trente mars aujourd'hui ? »

_ « Oui. »

_ « Demain il serait peut-être éventuellement possible qu'hypothétiquement je m'absente un petit moment. »

_ « Pourquoi ? »

_ « Parce qu'on sera le 31 mars. »

_ « Et ? »

_ « Je te l'expliquerai plus tard. »

_ « Heu… d'accord. »

A midi, les filles qui avaient passé la matinée ensemble étaient au réfectoire. Lorsqu'Allen les rejoignit, Gabrielle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le questionna.

_ « Alors ? Il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier hier soir ? »

_ « Heu… et bien… »

_ « Alleeeeeer, dit nouuuus ! »

A ce moment là, le kendo ka arriva derrière le blandinet et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Il se baissa afin de lui déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne et regarda les deux filles qui avaient les yeux écarquillés. Tous les employés de la congrégation eurent la même réaction. L'intéressé partit chercher un repas et revint s'asseoir à côté d'Allen. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Kanda participa pour la première fois activement à la conversation.

En début d'après midi, ils furent convoqués chez Komui.

_ « Je passerai une annonce et je ferai envoyer une lettre à chaque personne concernée, mais je voulais vous prévenir étant donné que j'en sais un peu plus maintenant. L'attaque aura lieu dans trois jours. Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. »

_ « Merci beaucoup de nous avoir prévenu Komui. »

_ « C'est normal. »

_ « Dit moi, j'avais une question, où plutôt un problème à t'exposer. Heu non en fait deux. Enfin bref. »

_ « Je t'écoute Gabrielle. »

_ « Allen, Komui, que savez vous sur l'épée que peut fournir nos bras ? Jusqu'à maintenant je l'avais toujours prise pour une simple épée et pourtant dans la forêt de Sainte Colombe je l'ai vu traverser la cheville de Kanda en passant au travers, sans que ça ne lui fasse rien. J'ai d'abord cru à une hallucination donc j'ai oublié cette histoire un moment mais mon cerveau me dit que je ne suis probablement pas vraiment renseignée sur le sujet. »

Allen prit la parole.

_ « C'est une épée exorcisante, elle ne touche que la matière noire. Les akumas et les Noah. Enfin, les Noah qui possèdent les corps de tous ceux que nous connaissons, Road, Tyki, Etc. Le compte, lui, est un Noah pur et n'a pas été réincarné comme les autres, donc ça le tuerait. Enfin, s'il succombait aux coups bien sûr. Mais tu sais, je crois qu'elle n'est pas suffisamment développée. Une fois j'ai touché Tyki avec. Et au lieu de mourir, le Noah en lui s'est complètement réveillé un moment. »

_ « Mais aujourd'hui notre taux de synchronisation est bien supérieur, et puis, une fois le cœur uni, il doit être plus puissant je suppose. »

_ « Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

_ « Vous croyez qu'il y aurait un moyen de tuer le 14ème lorsque celui-ci reviendra ? »

_ « **…** »

_ « Et si jamais on y parvient, y a-t-il une chance pour qu'on y survive ? »

Komui sembla réfléchir un moment.

_ « Je pense que vous avez une chance sur dix d'y survivre si vous tentez ça. Tu as eu raison de soulever ce problème. »

Les quatre exorcistes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Kanda partit le premier, suivi d'Allen et de Lenalee. Mais lorsque Gabrielle arriva près de la porte, elle resta à l'intérieur et la ferma.

_ « Gabrielle ? »

_ « Komui, je t'avais parlé de deux problèmes, hors je ne t'en ai exposé qu'un, en plus d'une simple question. »

_ « Je t'écoute, que se passe-t-il? »

_ « Est-ce que… est-ce que si je survis au combat... il y aurait moyen que tu accueilles une personne ici à la congrégation ? Une personne qui n'est ni exorciste, ni employée quelconque ? »

_ « Heu… je ne sais pas heu… je… tu me demandes ça, moi je suis d'accord, mais l'ennui c'est que la congrégation ne dépend pas seulement de moi et que les supérieurs refusent ceux qui sont extérieurs à l'ordre en théorie. De qui s'agit-il ? »

_ « Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant, je voudrais juste savoir si j'ai une chance de faire entrer quelqu'un ici. »

_ « Cela dépend de tout, on ne peut pas accueillir n'importe qui. Mais… si jamais c'est réellement nécessaire, on ne manque pas de chambre ni de nourriture donc je pourrais essayer d'arranger ça. Avec des risques bien sûr. »

_ « Merci. »

_ « Tu as éveillé ma curiosité, je veux savoir maintenant. »

_ « Tu le sauras bien assez vite. »

Elle quitta le bureau et partit directement à la recherche d'un certain roux.

Elle le vit près des labos au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche et s'avança derrière lui.

_ « Lavi. »

_ « … »

L'intéressé ne pu rien répondre en reconnaissant la voix de Gabrielle.

_ « Tu m'as donné les adresses, je suppose que tu savais ce que j'en ferais, et que je viendrais te voir n'est-ce pas ? »

_ « Oui. »

_ « Je pars demain. Viens avec moi, et nous serons quittes. »

_ « … »

_ « Tu acceptes ou tu n'acceptes pas. Au choix. »

_ « Je ne comprends pas exactement le but de ta manœuvre, mais je marche. »

_ « Bien. Demain, 08h00 à la sortie de la congrégation. Prévois quelques vêtements de rechange, on peut en avoir pour deux jours.»

La brune fila ensuite dans sa chambre et prépara une sacoche avec de l'argent qu'elle avait en réserve dans sa valise et des vêtements. Elle prit le petit papier, le déplia, puis mémorisa les noms et les adresses avant de le remettre dans la corbeille afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Lenalee sur la nature de son excursion si celle ci décidait de vérifier.

Allen et Kanda étaient assis sur un banc de la pièce centrale. Le maudit était appuyé contre le brun.

_ « Trois jours. »

_ « Raison de plus pour en profiter. Puis j'ai une petite chance de survivre apparemment. »

_ « On va dire que tu as raison. »

_ « Tu as toujours été très rassurant. »

_ « Je sais. »

Il l'embrassa doucement et le serra contre lui.

_ « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes de t'afficher avec moi, comme quoi les miracles existent. »

_ « Bah… je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que je remonte un peu ta réputation parce que là… AILLE ! Non, pas la tête ! Aille ! Désolé ! »

OoOoOoOoOoO

_ « Road ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

_ « Oui. J'attends. Je me demande quand est-ce que les choses vont évoluer. On s'ennuie un peu tu ne trouves pas ? »

_ « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que les choses vont bouger ? »

_ « Rien… »

La petite brunette au pouvoir de matérialisation s'affala sur son petit bureau. « Parce qu'en faisant apparaître la viole du 14ème et ses accessoires je leur ai donné la clé… »

_ « Road. Je ne veux pas t'accuser ou quoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu manigances quelque chose dans ton coin. »

_ « T'occupe Tyki ! Laisse-moi… s'il te plaît… »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le matin suivant, à 07h35, Gabbô mordilla l'oreille de sa propriétaire afin de la réveiller comme elle l'avait souhaité, à cette heure ci. La jeune fille lui sourit et sortit discrètement du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer sans réveiller sa belle. Elle avait passé toute la fin d'après midi dans les labos. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, prit sa sacoche, ses chaussures, et rejoignit Lavi à la sortie de la congrégation. Elle entamma le dialogue.

_ « Salut. »

_ « Salut. »

_ « Direction la gare. »

_ « Gabrielle, il y a une sorte de chaîne de collier qui menace de tomber de ta sacoche. »

_ « Ho, merci. »

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

_ « Tiens, regarde. »

Elle lui tendit le collier. La chaîne était argentée et le pendentif vert émeraude. Il représentait une rose des vents avec ses quatre branches.

_ « C'est moi qui l'ai fait. J'avais gagné une émeraude il y a longtemps en jouant au poker, et hier après midi j'ai utilisé les machines de Komui pour l'usiner. La chaîne en argent, c'est Nara qui me l'avait offert. »

_ « Sympa. En fait c'est la marque au dos de ta main, mais en miniature. »

_ « C'est l'idée oui. »

_ « Et dans quel but as-tu confectionné ce collier ? »

_ « C'est un cadeau. »

_ « Pour qui ? »

_ « Tu verras. Viens, ce train là nous emmène en ville. »

Après deux heures de train, ils arrivèrent dans une grande rue commerciale. Gabrielle se dirigea vers un petit magasin de jouets et en fit rapidement le tour avant de s'arrêter devant une poupée qui avait attiré son attention. Elle était simple, en tissu et représentait une femme au visage fin, aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses. Elle était habillée d'une couverture enroulée autour d'elle comme si elle avait froid. Elle était cousue d'une façon très artistique. L'air peint sur la poupée était nostalgique. Son allure était droite et charismatique. On aurait dit une poupée à l'effigie de Nara.

Elle l'acheta et demanda qu'on l'emballe dans un paquet cadeau. Lavi se posait mille questions. Ils sortirent du commerce et se dirigèrent vers un nouveau. Gabrielle n'y prit qu'un simple couteau. La destination suivante était une pâtisserie renommée où la brune acheta un gâteau à la vanille. Elle le fit emballer dans une boîte cartonnée et arrêta une calèche qui faisait office de navette. Elle donna quelques billets au cocher qui les conduisit devant un grand bâtiment gris aux allures de prison. Lavi crut d'abord à un centre pénitencier avant de lire la pancarte indiquant « Shadow's children »… Les enfants de l'ombre.

_ « Un orphelinat ? »

_ « Oui. »

Ils entrèrent et Gabrielle se présenta à l'accueil.

_ « Bonjour, je suis Gabrielle Walker, je viens voir… »

_ « Comme d'habitude. Allez-y elle est dans le parc. Profitez-en bien. »

Les deux exorcistes sortirent dans le parc en question où beaucoup d'enfants jouaient ensemble et couraient dans tous les sens. Une petite fille se détachait du lot et restait assise contre le grillage, le visage rivé vers l'extérieur. Elle semblait nerveuse, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Gabrielle demanda à Lavi de rester là, à quelques mètres, et elle s'approcha discrètement de la petite brune.

_ « Joyeux anniversaire Laureline. »

L'intéressée tourna la tête en direction de l'exorciste et échappa un sanglot en lui sautant dans les bras.

_ « Maman ! »


	11. Chapter 10 : Le fruit du crime partie 2

Chapitre 10

__ « Maman ! »_

La petite pleurait de joie, solidement accrochée à la plus grande qui s'était agenouillée pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

Lavi crut ne pas s'en remettre. Quand il avait vu le visage de la petite fille, il avait vu celui de Gabrielle en miniature. Elle avait la même tignasse noire indomptable et les mêmes yeux argent de celle qu'elle appelait « Maman ».

_ « Gabrielle… ce n'est pas… »

_ « Si. »

_ « Ce n'est pas vrai… explique moi. »

L'intéressée se leva, portant sa fille dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers le roux.

_ « Suite à ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans, mon corps de douze ans a décidé qu'il avait assez grandit pour que je tombe enceinte. Cross et moi nous en sommes rendu compte au bout de deux mois. Il m'a, de ce fait, dispensé d'entraînement et de corvées, puis s'est occupé de moi dans les derniers mois quand je commençais à ne plus tenir à cause de mon jeune âge. C'est lui qui m'a tenu la main quand on m'a pratiqué une césarienne à vif. Quand Laureline est née, j'ai cru voir un sourire de joie sur son visage. Quand nous étions encore à l'hôpital à cause de mon état critique, il l'a souvent prise dans ses bras. C'est d'ailleurs maintenant son parrain. Mon innocence m'a aidé à guérir et à effacer cette balafre qui longeait mon ventre. Une fois mon état restabilisé nous avons dû quitter l'hôpital, sauf qu'à ce moment là Laureline a été placée d'office dans cet orphelinat. Aucune négociation n'a été possible, et puis, je devais devenir exorciste, pas élever un enfant. Donc j'avais décidé d'oublier cette histoire. De toute façon je devais m'acharner à l'entraînement. Lorsque j'ai eu quinze ans, et elle trois, je suis allée la voir, le jour de son anniversaire. Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais le droit de la voir que cinq fois par ans, pour qu'elle ne s'habitue pas à être avec moi. Depuis je retourne la voir cinq fois par ans, pour son anniversaire, pour Noël, et à diverses dates pour équilibrer. »

_ « Alors c'est cet orphelinat dont m'avait parlé grand père… il ne m'en a jamais dit le nom , mais il m'avait dit qu'il existait un orphelinat spécial pour les enfants concernés par la congrégation de l'ombre. Les enfants des exorcistes qui se retrouvent sans famille, les enfants des tués par des Akumas, etc. »

_ « En effet. »

Gabrielle rentra à l'intérieur avec sa fille dans ses bras et Lavi à sa suite. Ils se dirigèrent vers une des tables de la cantine et s'assirent sur les chaises. Laureline était sur les genoux de sa mère. Gabbô sortit du col de l'exorciste et s'approcha du visage de la petite. Il inspecta son tête sous tous les angles, ce qui amusa l'enfant qui tentait de l'attraper. Le golem argenté abandonna et se posa sur le crâne de celle-ci. Lavi, à qui Gabrielle avait confié le gâteau, posa ce dernier sur la table. La brune sortit le cadeau de son sac et le donna à sa fille.

_ « Tiens. »

Elle déballa le paquet soigneusement. Une fois la poupée sortie de son emballage, la petite passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de la serrer contre elle.

_ « Merci maman. On dirait la femme qu'il y a à côté de toi sur la photo que tu m'as donné l'an dernier, Nara. Je vais l'appeler Nara. Elle est toute belle et toute douce. »

Gabrielle déposa un baiser sur le crâne de sa fille avant de sortir le couteau acheté précédemment pour couper le gâteau. Lavi intercepta le regard de la petite et sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur.

_ « Heuu, joyeux anniversaire Laureline. »

_ « Merci monsieur. »

_ « Appelle moi Lavi. »

_ « Pas envie. »

Le Roux esquissa un sourire.

_ « Tu l'as pas ratée celle là. »

_ « C'est tout moi. Un vrai bijou. Elle arrive à compenser le douloureux souvenir de cette nuit dramatique… elle ne serait pas là si je n'avais pas … bref. »

Elle ouvrit la boîte contenant le gâteau et attrapa son couteau afin de le trancher en parts plus ou moins égales.

_ « Tu en veux ? »

_ « Ouiii ! »

_ « Tu l'aimes à la vanille hein ? »

_ « C'est mon préféré. »

_ « Tiens. »

Elle en tendit une part à la petite qui s'empressa de la dévorer, puis en donna une à Lavi qui en fit quasiment de même, avant d'en prendre une pour elle.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure à cette table, à parler et rigoler. Laureline était heureuse de voir sa mère. Elle passa une heure blottie contre elle, en échappant de temps en temps une ou deux larmes, de joie de voir Gabrielle, et d'appréhension de son départ. Lavi était émerveillé. Il n'imaginait pas que cette jeune fille de dix-sept ans, exorciste et avec un tel passé puisse avoir une âme et un instinct aussi maternel. La voir se comporter avec sa fille le faisait envier cette relation.

_ « Dis-moi Laureline… où est ton amie Valène ? D'habitude je la vois souvent avec toi. »

_ « … »

_ « Laureline ? »

_ « … »

_ « Il s'est... passé quelque chose? »

_ « Oui. C'est de leur faute. C'est de leur faute mais on ne leur a jamais rien reproché… Elle est morte. »

_ « ... »

Gabrielle parût bleme et regarda Lavi qui avait eu la même réaction.

_ « Mais... qu'est-ce qu... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

_ « C'était un peu après que tu sois venue me voir la dernière fois. Elle s'est coupée à l'avant bras avec un clou rouillé qui traînait par terre sur lequel elle était tombée. Elle s'est plainte plusieurs fois mais ils l'ont traité de chochotte et l'ont renvoyé jouer, ne voulant pas s'occuper de sa blessure. Alors elle a insisté mais ils l'ont puni parce qu'elle avait haussé la voix devant eux. Du coup elle n'a plus insisté et sa blessure est devenue laide… ça devenait tout noir et ça faisait comme si ça creusait. Je lui ai dit de réessayer d'aller les voir, mais personne n'écoute ici, on doit se débrouiller seuls. Elle a laissé, je suis allé les voir et je me suis faite punir parce que moi aussi j'avais fini par hausser la voix. Ça a empiré, ça s'est creusé, C'était près de l'os alors on le voyait quasiment. Quand ils ont vu ça ils se sont décidés à appeler un médecin. Il était trop tard et il fallait couper le bras. Ils l'ont fait, et puis elle est morte quelques heures après. »

Gabrielle ne savait plus quoi dire et Lavi était bouche bée.

_ « Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant Lavi ? Cet orphelinat n'est là que pour formater les enfants et leur bourrer le crâne pour préserver le risque de transformation des proches en akumas. Ils s'en foutent des gamins. »

_ « Je ne m'imaginais pas ça… »

Gabrielle resserra un peu plus sa fille contre elle.

_ « Il faut vraiment que je réussisse à te faire venir à la congrégation au plus vite… »

Laureline, Lavi et Gabrielle étaient sortis dans le parc pour marcher un peu et digérer. Ils étaient restés une petite demi-heure et au bout d'un moment, la grande brune s'agenouilla en face de sa fille pour être à sa hauteur. Elle sortit de sa sacoche le collier qu'elle avait confectionné et l'accrocha autour du cou de la petite. Cette dernière l'examina et prit la main droite de sa mère pour en retirer le gant.

_ « C'est le même. »

_ « Oui, ta pierre est en émeraude, la mienne est une innocence. »

_ « Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir une innocence… comme ça je pourrais venir avec toi. »

_ « On ne choisit malheureusement pas… mais tu viendras avec moi quand même. Sois patiente.

_ « Il est magnifique. Merci maman… »

Elle inspira et regarda sa fille dans les yeux.

_ « Laureline, Il va falloir qu'on y aille… »

Elle vit alors le visage de son enfant se fendre de douleur sous l'abandon…

_ « D'habitude je reste plus longtemps, mais là on risque de rater notre train. Ecoute, si tout se passe bien, on se reverra d'ici quelques jours. Une semaine au maximum. »

_ « Tu es inquiète… tu as peur que ce ne soit pas possible… Tes yeux le disent. »

_ « Oui… Mais je te promets de faire au mieux. De tout faire pour te revoir. »

_ « Me laisse pas… »

Elle avait attrapé la manche de sa mère et baissé la tête. La grande posa une main sur la petite joue de sa fille et une larme vint s'y écraser.

_ « Je t'aime. »

Laureline leva la tête et regarda sa mère. Des larmes commençaient à couler abondamment le long de ses joues. Son teint avait rougi et ses sourcils s'étaient tordus en une expression douloureuse. Gabrielle avait tout encaissé dans sa vie et savait se contrôler, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui la blessait, c'était de voir sa fille souffrir de la sorte à cause d'elle… de l'abandonner dans cette prison. Elle la serra dans ses bras une dernière fois et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie.

_ « Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir être là pour toi pour l'instant, plus tard je serais là. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle s'approcha de la sortie et entendit un murmure

_ « Me laisse pas… au secours… je ne veux pas rester toute seule ici… »

_ « Je te ferais sortir de là… je te le promets… »

Elle passa la porte et la petite se posta devant la fenêtre à côté de la grande porte. Elle regarda sa mère partir, serrant sa poupée et pleurant encore cet abandon injuste.

La maudite marchait à grands pas le long de l'allée, son grand manteau noir volant à sa suite à cause du vent, ses cheveux fouettant son visage dans tous les sens. Une fois la grille passée, Gabrielle, que sa fille ne voyait plus, s'arrêta. Elle avait eu jusqu'ici un air presque impassible. Elle vit un muret, s'arrêta devant et s'assit par terre pour s'y appuyer. Elle s'effondra et mit les mains devant son visage, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Lavi put entendre de légers sanglots étouffés.

_ « Est-ce que… ça va aller ? »

A ces mots la brune leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges et des larmes tombaient comme une pluie dense.

_ « On peut dire ça oui… »

_ « Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? »

_ « Il s'agissait d'un crochet, mon but premier te concernant n'était pas l'orphelinat, mais il fallait que j'y passe pour son anniversaire, et que j'emmène quelqu'un. Tu étais là, c'est bien tombé. »

_ « Comment ça ? »

_ « Ecoute, Laureline a eu cinq ans et il y a quelque chose qu'elle ignore. A partir de cet âge là les enfants ne peuvent plus revoir leurs parents s'ils en ont. Je n'ai plus le droit d'aller là bas. Ils disent que c'est pour éviter que l'enfant s'attache trop, et qu'il faut qu'il apprenne à se détacher. »

_ « Où veux-tu en venir. »

_ « J'ai un service à te demander. »

_ « Je t'écoute. »

_ « Je vais faire venir Laureline à la congrégation, mais pour ça il faudrait que j'aille là bas faire les démarches et la récupérer, hors je n'ai plus le droit d'y aller comme tu le sais. J'aimerais que tu t'en charges. Elle acceptera de venir avec toi maintenant qu'elle t'a vu une fois avec moi. Je préférais qu'elle t'ait vu avant, et que tu ais toute l'histoire. »

_ « Je le ferais. »

_ « Merci... Je veux ma fille… »

_ « Tu l'auras. »

Gabrielle lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant.

Lavi était habituellement plutôt insensible mais il devait avouer que cette petite visite l'avait ébranlé. Cette scène l'avait touché en plein cœur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un peu plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le train.

_ « Les trois habitent dans la même ville, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas très loin. Nous allons commencer par rendre visite à ce fameux Pete, puis à Joe, et au dernier, Mickael Dulrain. »

_ « tu as dû les classer par gravité de leurs actes quand tu as fait tes recherches n'est-ce pas ? Laissant le pire à la fin. »

_ « C'est juste. »

_ « Que comptes-tu faire d'eux ? »

_ « Tu verras. »

Au bout d'une petite heure de trajet, ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la première auberge qu'ils virent.

Gabrielle poussa la porte et arriva près d'un petit comptoir d'accueil, suivi par Lavi. Un homme arriva en face d'eux.

_ « Vous désirez ? »

_ « Vous reste-il deux chambre simple ou une chambre à deux lits simples ? »

_ « Il me reste une chambre à deux lits. Tenez les clés, c'est la deuxième porte à droite à l'étage. Vous règlerez avant de partir. Je note à quel nom ? »

_ « Gabrielle Walker. »

_ « Bonne soirée à vous. »

_ « Merci, vous aussi. »

Ils montèrent dans la chambre et posèrent le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient.

_ « Bon, on repart directement, il est déjà vingt heures. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient en direction d'une ruelle triste et perdue. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille porte en bois usée et toquèrent doucement. Des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme négligé, dégradé par la vie. Celui-ci vit tout d'abord Lavi et le reconnu. Gabrielle avait les cheveux devant le visage et la tête baissée.

_ « Salut Pete… »

_ « Toi… mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

En voyant sa non-réaction, il détourna son attention sur la fille.

_ « Et toi t'es qui d'abord ? Me faites pas chier maintenant ou je vous démonte tous les deux. »

Gabrielle leva doucement la tête vers lui, un demi-sourire sadique, et le fixa intensément.

_ « Essaie donc pour voir… »

L'homme recula de deux pas, reconnaissant la personne qu'il avait en face de lui.

_ « Tu es vivante ? »

_ « Non, je suis morte mais ça ne se voit pas… » Répondit-elle d'un air blasé.

Elle s'avançait vers lui au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait. Le roux regardait, avide d'action et de rebondissements.

_ « Ecoute, heu, je suis désolé. Désolé tu entends ? On nous a obligé je te le jure ! »

_ « ON VOUS A CHARGES DE NOUS TUER CONTRE UNE GROSSE SOMME D'ARGENT, IL N'A JAMAIS ETE QUESTION D'UNE QUELCONQUE TORTURE ! »

_ « Désolé ! Je m'excuse ! Moi je ne vous ai pas touché, les autres oui mais moi je vous ai juste maintenue ! »

_ « Maintenue ? En effet, oui. Tu m'as contrainte sous la menace d'un couteau à garder les yeux ouverts et à observer ma mère se faire sauvagement violer et brutalement tuer ! Qui t'avait dit de le faire ça, hein ? A cause de toi j'ai été violée à deux reprises, tu m'as maintenue en effet, tu es donc coupable également. Et cette nuit de juin était la plus froide d'été qu'il n'ait jamais été. Il a neigé, gelé, le froid était meurtrier ! Vous avez choisi ce jour là… Je me suis retrouvée congelée à terre. Si on ne m'avait pas trouvé juste après je serais morte de froid, baignant dans mon propre sang. Votre mission aurait été accomplie… et toi ? Tu es désolé… tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est être désolé. C'est affligeant. »

_ « Heu… »

_ « Dis-moi. Tu les connais bien les gars qui étaient avec toi ce jour là ? »

_ « Ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils sont comme des frères. »

_ « Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas me dire ça, c'est justement ce que j'espérais. »

_ « Pourquoi ? »

_ « Tu viens avec nous. »

_ « Quoi ? »

_ « Suis nous ! Souviens-toi de cette main droite hideuse que tu as vu cette nuit là, et dis-toi qu'il vaut mieux t'en méfier. »

Lavi ne comprenait pas où la maudite voulait en venir. Que comptait-elle faire de lui ?

_ « Ecoute moi. Si tu tentes de fuir, je te verrais, et peu importe la vitesse de ta course, je te rattraperais en une fraction de seconde est-ce que c'est clair ? »

_ « … »

Le trio marchait à présent le long d'une nouvelle rue. Pete comprit au bout d'un moment avec horreur où est-ce qu'ils se dirigeaient. Ils filaient tout droit chez Joe.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un petit moment devant une porte.

_ « Mettez vous devant et cachez moi. »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Pete était inquiet. Qu'allait-il leur arriver ?

Toc, toc, toc.

_ « Ouaip ! »

Clic.

Le fameux Joe ouvrit doucement la porte et prit un air curieux lorsqu'il vit son ami avec un air sérieux et le roux qu'il avait connu autrefois.

_ « Que me vaut cette visite ? »

Le roux et le brun s'écartèrent, laissant l'autre homme face à face avec la maudite qu'il reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

_ « Vivante… »

_ « Perspicace… »

_ « … »

_ « Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid ce soir ? L'idéal pour commettre un viol non ? »

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ? »

_ « Viens avec nous. »

_ « Va te fai… »

Il fut coupé par une main puissante qui avait saisi son cou.

_ « J'ai dit... viens avec nous. »

_ « Ok, ok, doucement. »

Lavi et Gabrielle trainèrent donc les deux criminels dans cette rue en sens inverse. Le roux se tourna vers elle.

_ « Et le dernier ? »

_ « T'occupe. »

_ « Bon… »

Gabrielle repéra une petite forêt qui commençait en bord de route. Ils s'y engouffrèrent sous ses ordres, et se stoppèrent après quelques mètres. La brune ordonna à Lavi de maintenir Pete immobile en face d'elle et de Joe, et de le forcer à garder les yeux ouverts sur la scène. Elle projeta Joe contre le sol et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires de folie et de rage. Elle regarda le ciel, inspira, puis détourna son regard sur le violeur à ses pieds… et…


	12. Chapter 11 : Tu souriras tel un ange

Vraiment désolée pour le retard de cette publication, mais le fait est que cette année, qui est pour moi l'année du bac, est importante. Les cours et le travail à la maison me prennent donc du temps. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, la fin est proche.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11<p>

Elle posa son regard sur le violeur à ses pieds et déploya son innocence.

_ « Alors ? »

_ « Alors quoi ? »

_ « C'était bien la dernière fois ? Ça t'a plu ? As-tu été satisfait de mon corps ? »

_ « Arrête ça… on nous a forcé… »

_ « Chargé, pas forcé… et contre une grosse somme d'argent si mes souvenirs sont bons. Où est cet argent aujourd'hui ? »

_ « On ne l'a jamais reçu, on ne savait pas où le réclamer. On s'est fait arnaquer ! »

_ « Ho je comprends, je compatis, c'est vrai que dans l'histoire vous avez été de grandes victimes… C'est con hein ? Que vous n'ayez pas eu l'argent. »

_ « Je… »

_ « Ta gueule. Tout bien réfléchi j'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. »

Gabrielle immobilisa le violeur à l'aide de son innocence et se dirigea vers un vieil arbre.

_ « Dis moi juste pourquoi Pete est là. »

_ « Bah… lui il ne m'a pas violé, il m'a forcé à regarder Nara se faire torturer puis tuer. Donc sa sentence sera juste en accord avec ses actes. »

Elle attrapa un vieux bâton sec et plein d'écorce. Il était râpeux, très griffant et poreux. Elle se rapprocha de Joe et vérifia que Lavi forçait bien Pete à ouvrir les yeux devant eux. Le blond à terre commençait à paniquer. La pression qu'il ressentait grandissait au fur et à mesure que la brune s'approchait de sa tête. Celle-ci se baissa, puis leva brusquement le bâton de la main gauche comme un poignard qu'elle planterait violemment sur le visage de sa victime.

_ « HAAAAAA ! »

Il avait hurlé et tourné sa tête au maximum, mais lorsque, ne sentant rien, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux, il vit que le bâton était toujours en l'air. Il tremblait, il suait. Gabrielle rigola puis tout en reprenant un air sérieux, réitéra son geste encore un peu plus brusquement.

_ « HAA ! »

Deuxième hurlement de la part du blond, l'exorciste tenait toujours son bâton qui n'avait pas encore frôlé celui qui était à sa merci. Elle le posa à côté d'elle et, sans un mot, fit voler tous les vêtements du fameux Joe à l'aide de sa main métallique. Elle écarta ensuite ses doigts pour les passer délicatement sur la peau pâle de son ancien agresseur. La brune, de temps à autres, augmentait la pression de ses longues griffes de métal aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir sur la peau ridée du blond, l'entaillant par endroits. Gabrielle fit durer ce petit manège jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne décide de passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Le violeur n'avait pas décroché un son, il avait eu mal mais s'était tut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Lavi et Gabrielle étaient en direction d'une troisième maison non loin de là. Ils avaient solidement attaché les deux autres à un arbre en attendant.

_ « Dis moi Gaby, c'est dans ton habitude de violer des hommes avec des bâtons ? »

_ « C'était un cas à part. Il a eu une peine bien vaine comparé à tout ce qu'il a pu faire auparavant en plus de me violer moi. »

_ « On arrive, c'est juste là au coin de la rue. On fait comment ? »

_ « Mets toi devant la porte, légèrement sur le côté pour ne pas apparaître tout de suite, et dès que tu le vois, assomme le. »

_ « Heuu ok. »

Toc, toc, toc.

_ « QUOII ? QUI VIENT ME FAIRE CHIER CHEZ MOI ? »

Gabrielle songea, il n'avait pas l'air de s'être arrangé.

_ « Service de prostituée à domicile, je viens vous proposer un prix très alléchant contre mon divin savoir faire. »

Des pas se rapprochaient de la porte, Lavi chuchota à l'oreille de Gabrielle.

_ « Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire la prostituée ? »

_ « Parce que c'est comme ça, tu t'en fous tu vas l'assommer de toute façon. »

_ « Ouais mais même. »

Clic.

Le meurtrier ouvrit la porte et n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un énorme marteau s'était abattu sur son crâne.

Les deux exorcistes traînèrent l'homme en dehors de chez lui et refermèrent la porte, c'était la moindre des politesses. Ils le soulevèrent à deux et le portèrent jusqu'au bout de forêt où étaient toujours attachés Pete et Joe.

Leur petite escapade pour aller chercher le troisième impuni avait en tout duré près d'une heure. Gabrielle le lâcha nonchalamment au sol.

Lavi observait Gabrielle, comme en attente d'une explication ou autre.

_ « Et maintenant ? »

_ « Bah… il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, et s'il tarde trop je lui donnerais un petit coup de main… Ou un petit coup de pied. »

Gabrielle se retourna vers l'objet de sa future vengeance et lui mit un coup puissant dans le plexus solaire. La manœuvre eut un effet immédiat car Mickael Dulrain ouvrit brusquement les yeux en ayant l'air de suffoquer.

L'exorciste n'attendit pas et le bloqua au sol avec la cape de son clown couronné. Elle sortit ensuite un petit pot de sel de son sac. Lavi regarda d'un œil dubitatif cette petite boite. Il reprit son poste auprès des deux autres hommes ligotés à un arbre en face de Mickael et Gabrielle.

Le criminel se calma, toussa, et posa son regard sur celle qui l'avait agressé.

_ « Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ? Qu'est ce que… vous êtes vivante ? Comment… ? Lavi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pete, Joe ? »

_ « Surprenant ? Je pensais pourtant que tu t'y attendrais… Je suis néanmoins ravie de voir que tu te souviens de moi. Te souviendrais tu aussi d'une autre personne ? Brune, les cheveux longs, Nara de son prénom. Elle était là aussi, tu te rappelles ? C'est même toi qui l'as tué, à l'aide de ton beau couteau ! Ça te revient ? »

_ « Ho je vois, on est parti trop tôt et on a cru que tu mourrais mais tu as survécu, alors maintenant tu viens faire la gentille fillette partisante du bien qui veut à tout prix se venger et me tuer, comme dans une bonne pièce de théâtre. »

_ « J'aurais bien dit oui mais il y a deux choses qui ne collent pas. Pour commencer qu'entends-tu par partisante du bien ? Je n'ai pas choisi d'être exorciste, et mes notions de bien et de mal sont sérieusement altérées crois moi. Ensuite, je ne compte pas te tuer. Tout simplement car je souhaite te voir souffrir et ensuite car j'estime ne pas avoir à juger du droit de vivre ou non d'autrui, contrairement à toi. De plus, ça ne m'apporterais rien, on ne m'a pas proposé d'argent après tout. »

Tout comme à Joe avant lui, elle déchira l'ensemble de ses vêtements. La nuit s'avançait et le froid devenait sérieusement agressif. Le blond qui était ligoté n'avait pu remettre que son pantalon tâché de sang, son torse était attaqué par la basse température.

_ « Hmm, tu commences à m'exciter ma belle, que comptes tu me faire ? »

Gabrielle ne bougeait plus, elle se tenait debout et observait une sorte de tâche sur le côté du genou de Mickael.

_ « T'es morte ? Tu risques pas de me faire beaucoup souffrir comme ça. Petite saloperie… J'aurais dû te finir cette nuit là. »

L'exorciste échappa une larme silencieusement, et s'approcha du torse du criminel. Elle y approcha sa main métallique et, à l'aide d'un doigt, lui grava à vif sur la peau un nom. « L A U R E L I N E ». L'homme échappait des plaintes de douleurs quand la griffe d'acier le lacérait. Elle grava ce prénom un peu partout sur lui, pour qu'il ne puisse jamais l'oublier, pour que les cicatrices ressortent et lui rappellent chaque jour ce nom, cette nuit. Mickael ignorait toujours ce qu'elle inscrivait sur lui, il fermait les yeux.

_ « Sans blague on dirait que t'aimes le sadomaso, j'ai des bons filons pour toi si tu veux en faire ta carrière. »

Elle plongea sa main gauche dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et sortit une photo légèrement abîmée sur les coins. Elle la tendit au meurtrier et rejeta un coup d'œil à la tâche sur son genou. Laureline possédait la même. Une deuxième larme s'échappa d'un de ses yeux.

_ « C'est quoi ces conneries ? »

_ « A gauche c'est moi. A droite, c'est ta fille. A douze ans mon corps était apparemment déjà prêt. Aujourd'hui elle a eu cinq ans. Mais ça tu dois t'en foutre, avec tous les gosses que t'as dû avoir à chacun de tes viols. Laureline ! C'est son nom, c'est le nom que je t'ai gravé un peu partout sur le corps, pour que tu te souviennes toujours de toute cette histoire. »

Elle rangea la photo et lança un coup de pied à la tête de l'homme qui avait l'air déstabilisé. Cette photo lui avait fait l'effet d'une balle de fusil dans le crâne. Des gamins, des gamines, il en avait vu, mais celle-ci dégageait quelque chose de plus fort. Il reprit ses esprits et fut interpelé par son ancienne victime qui attrapa le pot de sel et qui le disposa près de lui.

_ « Elle est mignonne ta fille dis moi, je suis sûre que plus tard elle pourra se vendre facilement… AAAILLE ! »

Il venait de recevoir un coup violent dans les parties.

_ « Bon et maintenant ? Tu comptes faire quoi de moi ? C'est tout ce que t'as ? »

_ « Non non je te rassure. »

Elle prit une pincée de sel et saupoudra la gravure principale, sur le torse.

_ « Hmm ! »

_ « Pourquoi tu fermes la bouche ? T'as l'air triste comme ça, souris un peu. Souris… comme un ange. »

_ « Hein ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi comme un… non… fais pas ça. NON ! NON JE T'EN SUPPLIE, PAS CA ! »

_ « Je vois que tu m'as compris. »

_ « ARRETE ! ON PEUT S'ARRANGER ! »

Gabrielle caressa son visage de ses pointes argentées et s'arrêta sur les lèvres de Mickael. Elle entailla un côté d'environ un centimètre vers la joue, prolongeant cette chose qui lui servait de bouche. Le brun tremblait, il laissa s'échapper des sanglots et des larmes.

_ « ça fait mal ? »

_ « Hmm ! »

Elle réitéra de l'autre côté de la bouche, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte étouffée. Le sang coulait à flot.

_ « Es-tu prêt à sourire ? Es-tu prêt à sourire comme un ange ? »

Mickael ne cessait plus ses hurlements étouffés, comme s'il la suppliait. Il pleurait, il tremblait de plus en plus. Ses mains s'agrippaient au sol, arrachaient l'herbe, déchiraient les feuilles mortes. Gabrielle attrapa son pot de sel et l'ouvrit complètement. Elle offrit un sourire magnifique à celui qu'elle torturait. Pete et Joe venaient tout juste de comprendre et se mirent à hurler, Lavi les fit taire mais les deux hommes respiraient toujours bruyamment, en échappant des cris inconscients. L'exorciste ouvrit légèrement la bouche du brun et balança sauvagement le sel sur les deux plaies béantes.

Plus un bruit. Tout le monde avait cessé de respirer et ne pouvaient détacher les yeux de la scène, tout le monde attendait, silencieusement. La tension n'avait jamais été aussi haute. Même Lavi fut aussi attentif que ses deux otages. Mickael ne bougeait plus, ne clignait même pas des yeux, puis petit à petit ses tremblements reprirent, se transformant presque en convulsion, sa mâchoire serrée luttait de toute sa force pour ne pas laisser sa bouche s'ouvrir. Petit à petit, un son ressortait de sa gorge, sa bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser partir le hurlement le plus puissant que chacun d'entre eux ait entendu.

_ « ... »

Ses lèvres s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, c'est un réflexe humain contre lequel il n'avait pu lutter très longtemps, les deux plaies se prolongèrent doucement, ses joues se déchirèrent petit à petit, la peau cédait de chaque côté, jusqu'à ce que les deux lacérations atteignent les oreilles. Les tympans de Gabrielle explosaient presque, le son raisonnait en elle comme une multitude de cloches d'église qu'on aurait placé juste à côté d'elle. Lavi, Pete et Joe, qui étaient plus loin, avaient eu mal eux aussi. Ils avaient l'impression que des Klaxon en vrac retentissaient dans leurs têtes. Ils avaient aussi été marqués par cette vision, par cette macabre torture.

_ « … ! »

Le meurtrier s'était tut. Il était secoué de spasmes et sa respiration était semblable à celle d'un chien euphorique.

Les trois spectateurs étaient sous le choc. Nouveau silence, puis ce fut cette fois ci à Gabrielle de le briser. Elle le frappa violemment dans les côtes en hurlant et en répétant la même chose.

_ « Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais ! Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais ! Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais ! Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais ! »

A chaque phrase un nouveau coup assaillait l'homme qui réagissait de moins en moins.

_ « Gabrielle, viens, on rentre. »

_ « Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais ! »

_ « Gabrielle ! »

_ « Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais ! »

_ « TU VAS LE TUER ! »

_ « … »

L'exorciste hystérique ne bougea plus. Elle stoppa son mouvement et regarda dans le vide. Lavi détacha les deux hommes ligotés qui avaient à peine eu la force de se dégager de l'arbre. Il souleva Gabrielle qui ne répondait plus et la porta jusqu'à l'auberge, laissant les autres se débrouiller. Il fit tout le trajet en se demandant pourquoi elle avait pété un plomb comme ça d'un coup alors qu'elle semblait si bien se maîtriser. Il s'inquiétait de l'évolution de son état psychologique et espérait qu'elle s'en remette vite. Arrivés là bas, Lavi dû également la porter dans les escaliers. Il avisa son état et la déposa sur un des lits une place. Il lui retira son manteau, ses chaussures, et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Il fila se prendre une douche bien chaude et partit se coucher aussi, l'estomac brassé et la tête comme une bassine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain à son réveil, il vit que l'horloge indiquait onze heures et demie. Il entendit la douche, prit doucement conscience de ce qui s'était passé la veille, puis eut envie de vomir. Il repensa au sourire de l'ange que Gabrielle avait infligé à ce Mickael Dulrain. Il eut doublement envie de régurgiter tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans son estomac. Mais celui-ci étant vide, ça le brûlait, lui donnait mal à la tête.

La brune était sous un jet d'eau brûlant. Elle ne connaissait meilleure thérapie pour se remettre d'un tel évènement et se détendre. Elle se rappelait de sa réaction de la veille. Elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir perdu le contrôle sur elle-même. C'était une chose qu'elle ne se pardonnait pas.

_ « Fait chier… »

Elle secoua la tête, arrêta le jet d'eau et se prépara. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et vit Lavi prêt lui aussi. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux à la congrégation.

_ « Prêt pour le combat après demain ? »

_ « Plus ou moins. »

Ils descendirent manger quelque chose et se dirigèrent vers la gare la plus proche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_ « Allen ! »

_ « Oui ? »

_ « Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée ! »

_ « Du calme, laisse la vivre, elle va bien et est sûrement en route pour revenir ici. »

_ « Comment tu peux dire ça sans savoir ? »

_ « Je sais qu'elle va bien parce que plus le temps passe plus notre lien se resserre, et plus notre lien se resserre, plus je peux sentir ce qu'elle vit. »

_ « Il ne lui est donc rien arrivée ? »

_ « … »

_ « Allen ? »

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive, maintenant, elle va bien Lenalee. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_ « Road ! »

_ « Moi-même ? »

_ « Tu n'as pas envoyé les akumas sur la ville où nous avions repéré Bookman Junior et Gabrielle Walker. On t'en avait chargé. »

_ « J'ai oublié. »

_ « A cause de toi on a raté une super chance ! »

_ « Tyki ? »

_ « Oui ? »

_ « Ta gueule. »

_ « … Tu passes ton temps à observer nos ennemis, le Conte pense encore que tu fais ça dans un but tactique ou je ne sais quoi, moi je pense que tu t'apprêtes à nous planter une de tes belles bougies dans le dos. Le Noah en toi, il est affaibli. Qu'es-tu en train de devenir ? »

_ « Tyki, je te rappelle que je possède un pouvoir te surplombant largement donc il serait plus intelligent pour toi de ranger tes sermons et de me laisser tranquille au lieu de venir jouer au grand. Je te conseille de réfléchir à deux fois avant de venir me mettre en scène tes belles menaces théâtrales. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_ "Lavi, réveille-toi. On arrive."

* * *

><p>Je remercie Dulanoire pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce moyen de torture exquis qu'est le sourire de l'ange. C'est une idée qui m'a séduite et inspirée. Bon, quand je dis exquise, c'est pour son style et l'allure qu'elle dégage, pour le torturé dans la réalité je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit aussi "exquis".<p> 


	13. Chapter 12 : L'heure a sonné

Chapitre 12

_ « Lavi. »

_ « Hein ? Quoi ? »

_ « On arrive. »

_ « Ha… »

_ « Avant dernière nuit avant le grand combat… »

_ « Je sais… Komui va nous tuer. »

_ « Je rejetterais la faute sur toi si il commence à gueuler donc je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi. »

_ « D'acc… Quoi ? Hé ! »

_ « Faut bien qui ai un con qui prenne. »

_ « … Tu le vois l'air blasé là ? »

Gabrielle arriva enfin près de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et y vit Lenalee, endormie contre le cadre du lit, les bras et la tête affalés sur le matelas. L'anglaise posa discrètement ses affaires et quitta son manteau et voulu tout d'abord s'en aller en la laissant là pour ne pas avoir à affronter les conséquences de sa faute. « Ça aura lieu tôt ou tard »…

Elle s'approcha alors de la chinoise et passa une main délicate dans ses cheveux. Elle retira le gant de sa main droite, dévoilant des ongles semblables à des griffes avec lesquels elle frôla la peau frêle de sa petite amie. Ce contact électrisant fit frissonner Lenalee qui se réveilla. Elle ouvrit difficilement ses paupières qui cachaient alors des yeux rouges et gonflés ayant fait couler leurs larmes plus tôt dans la journée.

_ « Lenalee… »

La jeune fille à terre observa Gabrielle quelques secondes, le visage apaisé, comme soulagée, puis fronça les sourcils.

_Clac _

L'émergeante avait tenté de frapper sa supposée petite amie, mais celle-ci n'avait eu aucun mal à parer son coup. La main de la chinoise s'étant échouée dans celle de Gabrielle, cette dernière referma ses doigts autour du poing de Lenalee. Elle s'assit à terre en face de l'autre jeune fille avec un calme presque déconcertant.

_ « Lenalee. »

_ « … »

_ « Excuse moi. Je suis désolée. »

L'interpellée se remit à pleurer.

_ « Ou est-ce que t'étais ? Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? »

_ « J'étais près de Cambridge. J'avais quelque chose à faire, et j'ai emmené Lavi avec moi de sorte à ce que l'on puisse se réconcilier, ou au moins estomper quelques tensions qui commençaient à empiéter sur nos comportements. »

_ « Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Ça t'aurait tué de prévenir ? T'es-tu… t'es-tu rendue à ces adresses ? »

_ « Oui. »

La chinoise se redressa brutalement en poussant l'anglaise devant elle, puis sortit de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte. La jeune fille se redressa à son tour, et courut rattraper Lenalee. Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres derrière l'exorciste aux cheveux longs, légèrement essoufflée.

_ « Pourquoi m'en veux-tu précisément ? Pour ne pas t'avoir prévenue ou pour y être allée ? »

_ « … »

_ « Répond ! »

_ « Dis moi juste ce que tu leur as fait. »

_ « Je ne les ai pas tué si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. »

_ « Dans ce cas on va dire que c'est parce que tu es partie sans rien dire en nous laissant nous inquiéter pendant deux jours. »

_ « Tu mens. Tu as eu un moyen de savoir si j'allais bien ou pas. Je ne suis pas idiote, si Allen n'avait pas eu la capacité d'avoir cette information, j'aurais trouvé autre chose pour te faire savoir qu'il ne m'était rien arrivé, et pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. »

_ « Laisse moi… s'il te plait. »

_ « Si j'avais tué ces hommes… tu ne m'aurais jamais pardonné n'est-ce pas ? Tu attaches énormément de valeur à m'être humain… trop de valeur. Je ne suis pas comme toi et Allen, qui restez dans une idéologie, une utopie humaine. Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être changer quelque chose pour toi vis-à-vis de moi, mais je veux que tu saches que si je ne les ai pas tué, ce n'est que par intérêt et non pas par morale. Je désirais les éliminer, faire cesser leurs violes et leurs meurtres. Cela aurait été un fier service rendu aux autres non ? Mais la congrégation l'aurait probablement su, peut-être par le comte lui même qui se serait empressé de me faire porter le chapeau d'ailleurs, j'aurai été arrêtée, puis ces hommes n'auraient pas souffert comme mérité. Je ne partage pas ta valeur de l'être humain. »

_ « Ou est placée ta morale Gabrielle ? »

_ « Es-tu certaine que c'est à moi qu'il faut poser la question ? »

_ « Comment ça ? »

_ « Ou est donc placée la tienne ? Je suis sûre que tu ne le sais pas toi-même. Prends cet exemple, un groupe de six personnes sans défense se fait attaquer par deux akumas. Logique, tu élimine les akumas. Mais si à la place des akumas il s'agissait d'hommes armés s'apprêtant à tuer les six autres, et que le seul moyen de les stopper était de les tuer. Que ferais-tu ? »

_ « … »

_ « Moi je pense que tout comme Allen, tu pleurerais pendant des jours en sombrant parce que tu aurais six morts sur la conscience. Alors elle est là ta morale ? Laisser les innocents crever et se faire torturer, ne pas toucher aux criminels qui ont quinze morts non pas sur la conscience mais sous la fierté ? Ne pas t'interposer car ça ne te regarde pas ? Je pensais que tu voulais protéger les humains, c'est ce que tu dis tout le temps, je crois que les akumas t'arrangent bien non ? Ils te permettent de faire de toi-même une sauveuse sans t'impliquer sur le plan moral. Alors ne viens pas me demander ou est placée la mienne, car moi je saurais prendre des responsabilités. C'est trop facile de dire ça… Je te demande encore pardon pour tout ça.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_ « Allen ! Ça va ? »

_ « Oui et toi, ou t'étais passé ? Avec Gab ? »

_ « Ouais ! Devine quoi, elle a décidé de ne plus m'en vouloir ! »

_ « C'est génial ! »

Allen avait dit ça avec une étincelle dans les yeux et avec son habituel sourire… ce qui eut pour le roux l'effet d'un glaçon dans l'eau chaude. Il s'était figé sur place et quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Sa joie peut-être. Il eut soudain envie de vomir. Ce sourire, inconsciemment il l'assimilait automatiquement au meurtrier de Nara qui avait eu le visage fendu. Même s'il ne l'admettait pas, une telle vision avait marqué son âme au fer rouge, sa mémoire absolue ne lui permettrait pas d'oublier. Au plus profond de son être il avait été heurté par la vue d'une déchirure aussi cinglante.

Lavi lança un « à plus tard » au couple et se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre. Il venait de comprendre. Gabrielle avait dit qu'ils seraient quittes, donc il avait supposé qu'elle se vengerait, ne serais-ce qu'un peu, mais tout au long du séjour il n'avait rien subi, mis à part la vue de ce visage scindé. Chaque peine avait été thématique à la faute. Lavi y avait beaucoup songé. Le premier avait été maintenu pour voir son ami souffrir, comme il avait maintenue la jeune fille à l'époque, le deuxième avait été violé, comme il avait violé la brune, mais le troisième… bookman junior n'avait cessé de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi cette torture en particulier. Mais là il venait de comprendre. Gabrielle n'avait pu le tuer, donc elle avait voulu le faire souffrir, mais la punition était pour le roux. Car lui qui se retranchait systématiquement dans l'humour aurait désormais du mal à voir les autres sourire pendant un moment.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gabrielle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle venait de libérer Gabbô qu'elle avait enfermé dans la valise avant de partir.

_ « Ne m'en veux pas mon grand, si je t'avais emmené, ils m'auraient localisé. Et si je t'avais laissé à leur portée, ils auraient pu le faire aussi. »

Le petit grincheux s'envola des mains de Gaby pour sortir précipitamment de la chambre.

_ « Va voir Tim… »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Allen se trouvait torse nu devant le miroir de sa petite salle de bain. La porte était ouverte et donnait sur la chambre où Kanda semblait méditer, il avait semblé irrité ces derniers temps.

Le blandinet faisait lentement basculer son regard le long de ses diverses cicatrices et se rendait compte pour la première fois combien son corps avait dû payer pour cette guerre. Sa fine taille ornée de muscles finement dessinés mais semblant indestructibles témoignaient également de l'effort de ses combats.

Allen leva les yeux et aperçus Kanda, l'air sérieux et le regard empli de graves interrogations. Alors, comme d'habitude, pour le rassurer comme les autres, il lui offrit un sourire éclatant de bonne humeur.

_ « J'ignorais que ça faisait tant plaisir de savoir que l'on va sûrement mourir dans deux jours, d'avoir perdu son père et un tas d'amis, ainsi que d'être réduit au rang d'arme par la congrégation. »

Le japonais se figea sur ses dernières paroles. « Merde… »

Le sourire d'Allen s'effaça. « Trop loin… cette fois si il est allé trop loin… »

Kanda lança un regard à son petit ami. « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

Le jeune homme avait baissé la tête et arborait un air dangereux. Il se mit à rire… légèrement au début, puis de plus en plus fort. Comme si un fou rire allait s'échapper.

_ « Allen ? »

_ « HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… »

Un rire frénétique accompagna les dernières paroles de Yû. L'anglais s'écroula à genoux tellement son rire était puissant et incontrôlable.

_ « Allen, arrête ça, arrête ! »

Mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il s'agrippait les côtes et continuait de rire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le brun se leva du lit et commença à s'approcher du plus jeune qui était en train d'attraper une boîte sur le petit placard en coin.

_BAM !_

Celle-ci avait traversé la pièce à toute allure pour s'échouer contre un mur. Kanda l'avait esquivée au dernier moment.

_ « Allen ! »

Lorsque le japonais porta un peu plus d'attention sur le visage de son petit ami, il pu y voir un torrent de larmes qui semblait aussi incontrôlable que ce rire effrayant.

_ « Excuse moi Allen, désolé, s'il te plaît calme toi. »

L'interpellé stoppa alors tout mouvement. Il se releva après quelques secondes tout en gardant la tête baissée, de sorte à ce que ses yeux soient toujours cachés par ses cheveux.

_ « Satisfait ? »

_ « Pardon ? »

L'hystérique attrapa une chemise qu'il enfila en sortant de la chambre comme un dératé. Il avança dans les couloirs en direction des labos d'un pas rapide et assuré. La colère émanait de lui comme un puissant parfum.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gabrielle serrait son poing contre elle-même, comme pour s'écraser l'estomac. Elle suffoquait. Des sensations chaotiques la terrassaient. Elle se sentait subir des ellipses de quelques secondes par intermittence. Le 14ème…

Elle tenta de localiser sans trop de difficulté l'endroit ou son frère se trouvait, puis couru à sa recherche.

Elle était debout, devant Lavi, et très calme. Mais d'où sortait-il ? Elle venait tout juste de passer la porte de sa chambre.

_ « … Et quand je suis arrivé vers Krory… tu… tu m'écoutes ? Gabrielle ça va ? Tu me fais un peu flipper là. »

_ « ça fait combien de temps qu'on parle ? »

_ « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pas loin de… trente secondes je pense. Mais bon, alors je disais, Krory a… »

La brune ignora le roux et repartit à toute vitesse en direction de son jumeau. Il était près du deuxième accès à l'arche, dans les labos.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle entendit des scientifiques hausser la voix. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et vit plusieurs hommes en blouse blanche essayer de retenir un Allen furieux qui voulait rentrer dans l'arche.

_ « ALLEE… n… Nea… ? »

_ « Nea ? » interrogea l'un des scientifiques.

_ « Laissez le, je m'en occupe. »

Ils lâchèrent tous prise et Gabrielle s'avança vers lui.

Allen semblait retomber sur terre en voyant sa sœur, il venait de péter un plomb et ne comprenait pas tout ce qui s'était passé. Ne se rappelant plus de quelques moments qui venaient de se passer.

_ « Gabrielle ? »

Tous les scientifiques étaient abasourdis. C'est comme si la jeune fille avait absorbé l'aura de son frère.

_ « … »

Allen se sentait à nouveau partir. Les hommes en blouses blanches furent choqués. Ils avaient l'impression que les jumeaux s'étaient faits moins consistants, comme des hologrammes, et par moments les employés voyaient des sortes de flashs, ou les deux adolescents ne faisaient plus qu'un. Deux images en une.

_ « Je suis en vie… j'arrive bientôt… prévenez les jumeaux qu'il ne suffira pas de tuer le compte comme on tue un être humain… son cœur devra par la suite être complètement détruit à l'aide du cœur de l'innocence lui-même. Il ne devra plus en rester une seule trace, un seul morceau… sans quoi il reviendra encore… »

Les deux exorcistes se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face… puis s'écroulèrent au sol. Un stagiaire partit chercher Komui pour passer le message et s'occuper des Walker.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda, Lenalee et Lavi étaient dans l'infirmerie en compagnie d'un exorciste tout juste rentré de mission. Non loin de là se trouvaient les lits de Allen et Gabrielle, encore inconscients.

_ « Alors Krory, c'était pas trop dur ? »

_ « Je dois avouer que cette mission a été la plus difficile que j'ai eu à accomplir. Mais j'étais avec Miranda donc ça allait. Sauf qu'on n'a pas arrêté de se perdre… de demander notre chemin puis de nous excuser… Heureusement qu'on a fini à temps pour revenir. »

_ « C'est vrai qu'on a rarement vu des missions aussi longues, ça a dû beaucoup coûter à la congrégation en auberge. Et puis tu as raté un truc énorme ici. »

_ « Tu sais Lavi, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de cette Gabrielle, Miranda avait hâte de la rencontrer aussi, mais elle est directement allée se coucher. On a aussi entendu que Kanda s'était un peu déridé et sortait avec Allen. Et aussi que Lenalee sortait avec cette nouvelle exorciste. Félicitation à vous quatre. »

Tous sourirent. Kanda ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner constamment la tête vers le blandinet.

_ « J'espère qu'ils vont vite se réveiller. »

Lavi et Lenalee regardèrent le kendo ka d'un air ahuris.

_ « Ils ? Tu te soucie aussi de Gabrielle toi ? T'as de la fièvre ? »

_ « Attends, c'est la seule personne capable de me tenir tête, bien sûr que je m'en soucie. Le 14ème reprend vie petit à petit. »

_ « Il s'appelle Nea, et je ne pense pas qu'il leur fasse obstacle. Il est apparu pour passer un message, et ce message laisse penser que son but est le même que le notre. »

Lavi regardait Krory qui paraissait un peu gêné.

_ « Dis moi mon petit Kro, ça s'est bien passé avec Miranda tout ce temps en mission ? »

_ « P… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

_ « Je demande juste. Vous vous êtes un peu rapprochés tous les deux ? »

_ « Si tu veux savoir Lavi, il ne s'est rien passé entre cette jeune femme et moi. »

_ « Tu n'es pas drôle. Tu n'as pas dit tout à l'heure que tu avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? Ce ne serait pas cette charmante exorciste ? »

_ « Tu n'y es pas. Mais tu le sauras vite. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

La veille de la bataille, vers seize heures, tout le monde avait été appelé dans le hall pour un dernier débriefing. Les jeunes Walker s'étaient réveillés peu avant et restaient un peu patraques.

Komui monta sur une sorte d'estrade et rappela la stratégie d'attaque à tout le monde. Les corbeaux avaient tous rejoint les troupes. Les exorcistes des autres congrégations étaient arrivés. La salle était pleine à craquer. Le grand intendant avait usé d'un micro dressé sur un long pied pour que tout le monde l'entende. Juste au bas de l'estrade se trouvaient Krory, Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Gabrielle et Lenalee. Tous s'ennuyaient plus ou moins, sachant déjà ce qui était en train de se dire.

Le vampire paraissait agité. Encore une fois mal à l'aise. Il se passa les mains sur le visage plusieurs fois.

_ « Kro, ça ne va pas ? »

_ « Si, si. C'est juste que… la grande bataille c'est demain matin et… que… Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

Komui termina son discours, tous dans la salle se mirent à bavarder doucement. Le scientifique fou, en repartant ne fit pas attention à son épaule qui fit perdre l'équilibre au micro. Celui ci tanga quelques instants, puis finit par tomber.

_ « Lavi, ne le dis à personne s'il te plaît je t'en supplie, mais il faut que je te dise que… je t'aime. »

Un grand silence régnait à présent dans la salle, et le vampire tourna légèrement la tête avant de voir le micro tombé juste à côté de lui. il comprit avec horreur que toute la salle avait eu droit à sa révélation.

Lavi avait les yeux écarquillés et le pauvre Krory parcourait des yeux les alentours, à la recherche d'une corde.

Kanda, après de longues tentatives pour se calmer ne résista finalement pas, et explosa de rire face à la situation. C'était la première fois que tout le monde le voyait rire de cette manière. Allen en fut heureux et le suivi, ainsi que pas mal d'autres personnes ne pouvant plus se retenir. Il n'y avait qu'à ce pauvre exorciste que des choses comme celà arrivaient. Ce gars était un champion.

Finalement tout le monde était parti manger, Jerry le bon cuisinier avait dû appeler du renfort en cuisine, des tables supplémentaires furent installées, et la preuve que Krory était l'homme le plus doué au monde fut vite oubliée. Lavi n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis. Il avait pris le réflexe de détourner le regard quand quelqu'un riait ou souriait, mais voir tous les autres rire comme cela lui avait un peu retourné l'estomac.

Le soir venu, tous allèrent se coucher. Il n'était pas tard mais le lendemain, ils se lèveraient tôt.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gabrielle positionna les doigts de sa main gauche sur le manche de sa viole. Allen se plaça sur les touches du piano. Tout le monde était dehors, et attendaient que le passage s'ouvre.

Les premières notes retentirent. Tous se sentaient transportés, les fins traits noirs habituels se dessinaient sur le mur au rythme de la musique jusqu'à former une grande porte ébène.

Celle-ci fut ouverte, toutes les troupes passèrent du côté de la nouvelle arche. Ils avançaient vers le centre, droits, cadrés, synchronisés. Le lourd bruit des pas militaires étaient la seule chose qui se laissait entendre. En tête de marche, Allen et Gabrielle. Derrière eux, les généraux des différentes ailes de la congrégation, les exorcistes, suivis des corbeaux, puis des finders qui interviendraient en cas de présence d'akumas en surnombre. Après tout, les noah pouvaient en faire venir à leur guise.

Une gigantesque porte se trouvait à présent devant eux. Allen et Gabrielle inspirèrent profondément. Les Noah avaient dû repérer les troupes et se préparer, car après tout, ils pouvaient surveiller toute l'arche. Puis, ils avaient sûrement été mis au courant par un espion de la date de l'attaque.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Les porteurs du cœur de l'Innocence virent en premier ce qui se trouvait derrière. Et pendant un instant, ils ne purent que penser que c'était la fin de la congrégation, et de l'humanité.

_ « L'heure a sonné… »


	14. Chapter 13 : Le coeur précieux

Tout d'abord une dédicace à ma très chère amie Dulanoire qui m'a soufflé quelques idées lorsque j'étais en cours d'inspiration avec mon petit cahier dans les mains^^

Et ensuite je dois vous dire que la fin est de plus en plus proche. Je pense que ce chapitre sera l'avant dernier. Ou peut-être l'avant avant dernier on sait jamais^^ Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai cette petite boule au ventre qui me dit que je vais devoir me détacher de cette fanfiction sans trop tarder. ToT

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles sont ma seule récompense pour ce dur labeur^^

* * *

><p>Gabrielle retira son épée exorcisante du cœur de Tyki Mikk. Le sang du Noah jaillissait à flot tendis que son corps s'écroulait lamentablement au sol. La brune marqua une pause, puis fit basculer son regard à droite et à gauche. Elle vit son frère lutter de toutes ses forces contre Lulubell, des exorcistes et des corbeaux se battre contre une nuée d'Akumas tous plus déchaînés les uns que les autres. Des corps étaient piétinés comme s'ils faisaient parti intégrante du sol de la bataille, d'autres étaient mutilés, déchirés, dépecés. Certains étaient toujours animés d'un léger souffle de vie et peinaient à se retirer, ils criaient en vain comme des fantômes.<p>

Alors qu'elle regardait un peu plus loin devant elle, son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle vit le vieux Bookman et Mari se faire transpercer par des pointes tout juste envoyées sur eux. Des akumas de niveaux trois en étaient les destinateurs. Les deux exorcistes s'écrasèrent au sol, toujours vivants mais à bout de forces. Derrière elle, le corps de Reever gisait au sol près d'une machine décomposée. Lavi était sérieusement blessé mais tout comme elle, il s'en remettait vite grâce à Miranda qui les tenait dans son champ depuis quelques minutes. La pauvre était pâle, tremblante, suffocante. Elle ne tiendrait sûrement plus très longtemps.

Gabrielle réfléchissait, ne sachant plus trop où son camp en était. Il tombait tendis que les ennemis ne cessaient d'affluer comme si leurs effectifs ne s'épuisaient jamais.

_ « ALLEN ! »

_ « QUOI ? »

_ « LE COMTE, IL EST OU ? »

_ « MAIS COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE LE SACHE ? »

_ « IL FAUT QU'ON LE TROUVE MAINT… enant… »

La brune ne put finir sa phrase, elle tomba à genoux et son ventre se mit à saigner abondamment. De plus en plus de plaies apparaissaient, des coups, des bleus, des blessures diverses. Allen et Lavi étaient tous deux dans le même cas, crachant des amas de sang et de chaire.

L'anglaise se retourna difficilement pour tomber sur une Miranda inconscience, à l'innocence désactivée.

_ « Allen… »

_ « Gab, on est finis… »

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Flash back_

_Après que les combattants de l'ordre noir aient pénétré dans l'arche et ouvert la grande porte, tous E figèrent._

_Les Noah se trouvaient en tête de lignes. Allen remarqua cependant l'absence de la petite Road Kamelot. Derrière eux se trouvaient un nombre inconcevable d'akumas de tous niveaux. Leur quantité représentait un nombre si colossal que personne, pas même un scientifique, ne fut capable de l'évaluer à mille machines près. La pièce était vaste, comme sans limites, sans murs. _

__ « Gabrielle. »_

__ « Je t'écoute. »_

__ « Comment ont-ils été prévenus ? Nous étions sensés les prendre par surprise et nous préparer à une arrivée tardive d'akumas. »_

_Personne n'osait lever le petit doigt, tous étaient parfaitement immobiles, comme si le moindre mouvement allait déclencher une bombe nucléaire. Seul le comte ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il se trouvait devant ses congénères, au milieu de tous, et chantonnait une mélodie légère sur laquelle il sautillait de droite à gauche avec un air fleur bleue. _

__ « Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ils ont dû envoyer un espion ou soutirer l'information à un membre de la congrégation en le menaçant. Après tout, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un exorciste, aucune chance qu'il devienne un déchu. »_

_Soudain le comte millénaire disparu au beau milieu de ses troupes, s'enfonçant dans les abîmes de ses créatures comme un enfant qui trottinerait gaiement pour longer un bois de printemps. C'est alors que sans prévenir, le clan Noah se mit à foncer droit sur l'armée sainte, entraînant les machines de guerre à leur suite. Ainsi les combattants de la congrégation furent contraints de s'engager d'une façon des plus désorganisées dans un combat suicide. Une bataille des plus violentes s'en suivit. Les jumeaux en première ligne se retrouvaient confrontés aux Noah avec quelques autres exorcistes tendis que la majorité des autres soldats durent s'occuper des akumas. _

_Le vacarme lourd mais cinglant du métal déchiré, de l'acier qui explose, et des fers qui s'entrechoquent frôlait l'insupportable. La réverbération des cris émis par les akumas vibrait dans l'air et résonnait comme une onde de choc assourdissante. Certains combattants ne s'entendaient même plus hurler leur rage. Mari, l'exorciste à l'oreille absolue ne tenait qu'à peine debout, assommé par toutes les informations sonores qui l'accablaient de façon anarchique. _

_Les machines volaient, couraient, déferlaient de toute part avec de telles puissances et vitesses qu'on ne les voyait presque pas, sinon par flash. Devant les yeux pourtant attentifs des exorcistes, tout était semblable à une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Des éclairs, des flammes, des décors vivants et bien trop instables qui se perdaient à chaque seconde pour laisser place à un nouveau chaos. _

_Le maréchal Cloud, belle femme au charisme écrasant et au singe blanc se réfugia sur le dos de son innocence déployée. Son animal avait atteint une taille impressionnante et débordait d'efficacité. Elle maniait son arme vivante avec une précision meurtrière. Elle venait d'abattre Jasdebbi, l'union de Jasdero et Debbito, et éliminait avec rapidité les akumas autour d'elle qui revenaient toujours en surnombre. _

_Dans un coin éloigné de la pièce, des finders se servaient des talismans pour créer un bouclier autour d'une petite zone où se repliaient ou étaient déposés les blessés. Des scientifiques s'y trouvaient afin de soigner comme ils le pouvaient et des sentinelles étaient placées devant les barrières en renfort, en cas d'attaque ils défendraient le refuge._

_Allen sautait d'akumas en akumas en les tranchant tous afin d'arriver vers les cibles premières que sont les Noah. Il entama alors une bataille acharnée contre la puissante Lulubell. Attaquant, esquivant, luttant de tout son être contre cette femme qu'il haïssait. Tout en combattant, il put apercevoir des corps non loin de lui gisant morts au milieu des coups et des explosions. Son cœur brûlait vif, il avait vu Kanda gravement blessé à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, Lenalee volant à son secours. Il ne pouvait se défaire de son actuelle adversaire, il se contenta alors d'ignorer et de se concentrer sur son innocence qui bouillonnait en lui comme un poison ardent, comme si elle résistait. _

_Gabrielle était rivée sur Tyki, l'assaillant de coups plus puissants les uns que les autres tout en se protégeant des attaques d'akumas à l'aide de sa cape. Le Noah lui filait entre les griffes, toujours plus rapide. Elle s'éloigna et disparu quelques instants au beau milieu de la scène du combat, soufflant un instant à l'abri du regard de son ennemi. A quelques pas d'elle, Lenalee ressortait de l'infirmerie improvisée pour se lancer à nouveau dans la foule de machines et d'hommes acharnés, confiante, sûre d'elle. _

_Alors que le maréchal Cloud Nine s'occuper de deux akumas de niveau trois, un autre vint exploser presque sur elle. Des débris de machines aussi pesantes que du plomb vinrent directement s'écraser avec force contre elle. L'exorciste n'avait pu l'éviter. Et ce fut les deux jambes cassées et la tête complètement sonnée qu'elle s'accrocha du peu de force qui lui restait à son innocence pour se protéger. Le choc de l'explosion avait été tel que la jeune femme n'entendit plus qu'un bip suraigu et insupportable pendant quelques minutes. Mais lorsque celui-ci s'effaça lentement, il ne laissa place qu'au silence. La combattante de l'ombre jeta plusieurs regards autour d'elle et constata que l'agitation n'avait pas diminué, pourtant elle ne percevait plus qu'un silence hurlant, un silence effroyable, un silence de mort. Tandis qu'elle s'agrippait le plus fermement possible au singe qui la soutenait d'un bras, elle enfouit son visage dans la fourrure douce et candide de l'animal pour y laisser s'échapper une larme et un sanglot d'angoisse qu'elle ne perçut pas elle-même. Elle souffrait, les pics intenses de douleur que lui envoyaient ses multiples fractures lui compressaient la cage thoracique. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit ses forces la quitter, son innocence se désactiva et le singe reprit sa taille initiale. Le maréchal s'écrasa au sol. Elle rouvrit brièvement les yeux en un effort surhumain et vit des scientifiques, une barrière de talismans, ainsi qu'un un homme aux longs cheveux rouges s'éloigner d'elle pour repartir au combat. Elle sourit tout aussi brièvement et sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, son tout petit animal blanc veillant sur elle. _

_En dehors, beaucoup d'exorcistes remarquèrent la présence plutôt inattendue du maréchal Cross de qui personne n'avait de nouvelles depuis que Gabrielle était arrivée, pas même elle. _

_Lenalee qui venait de déposer Kanda sortit en trombe du petit refuge._

__ « CROSS ! »_

__ « Si tu veux bien m'excuser chère Lenalee, j'ai deux ou trois petites affaires à régler, nous pourrons parler de mes beaux yeux ultérieurement. »_

__ « Comment as-tu su ? Personne n'a réussi à te joindre depuis l'arrivée de Gabrielle ! »_

__ « J'ai mes sources. En fait c'est une élève à qui je donne des cours particuliers qui m'a transmis l'info. »_

__ « QUOI ? CROSS ! QUI EST-CE ? »_

_Le maréchal ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et disparut au milieu du champ de bataille. La jeune exorciste abandonna l'idée de le suivre quand elle vit un homme blessé rampant vers elle._

__ « A l'aide… s'il vous plaît… »_

_La chinoise s'empressa alors d'attraper l'homme à terre par les épaules afin de le traîner difficilement vers l'infirmerie. La brune vit alors un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du secouru avant que celui-ci ne soit expulsé d'elle. Il fut violemment plaqué contre le sol, une lamelle blanche et une lamelle noire lui traversant le crâne. Lenalee se retourna brutalement vers l'endroit d'où provenait ces grandes lames et y vit Allen et Gabrielle, un regard noir accroché au visage de chacun et un œil rouge sang rivé sur le blessé qui s'avérait être une créature du comte millénaire. _

_L'exorciste au type cristallin était perdue. Elle observa un moment les jumeaux qui se remettaient en action. Soudain, une nouvelle vague d'akumas afflua. Les hommes de l'ombre se retrouvèrent soumis à la fatalité de ce déferlement catabatique de matière noire et d'acier. Ceux qui le purent esquivèrent, d'autre se protégèrent. L'anarchie était croissante, les pertes inévitables. On pouvait d'ores et déjà humer l'odeur de la mort. _

_Allen et Gabrielle se laissaient emporter par le courant des attaques, leur vitesse s'améliorait, leur force grandissait, leur concentration augmentait. C'était comme si un tourbillon croissant les aspirait. _

_Fin flash back._

Gabrielle scruta l'horizon inaccessible et vit, sans grande surprise, son maître flâner au milieu des coups et des projectiles azimuts.

Les jumeaux au sol sentaient leurs blessures continuer de se rouvrir comme si ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Le temps avait repris son cours normal. Kanda eut le temps de se régénérer en partie et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il avait l'impression de combattre une gueule de bois monstrueuse.

Soudain, pensant se laisser manipuler par son imagination, il aperçut une sorte de bille se dessiner loin de tout, dans les hauteurs de la pièce dépourvue de plafond. Le point grandissait lentement, se rapprochait, comme s'il arrêtait le temps et comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Toujours absorbé, le kendo ka réalisa au bout de quelques minutes la nature de sa vision qui n'avait rien d'imaginaire. Cette étrange chose prenait peu à peu une forme plus concrète. Un énorme corps, un parapluie, et un chant qui glaçait l'air autour de lui.

Gabrielle sentait son esprit vaciller, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Elle savait que le comte arrivait, néanmoins l'anglaise sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas assumer. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire de son corps, et Allen n'était pas en meilleur état.

_ « KANDA ! »

Le brun détacha son regard de leur ennemi de toujours et posa ses yeux vides sur Lenalee.

_ « ALLEN ET GABRIELLE ! »

_ « … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… »

La jeune femme tourna brutalement la tête de Yû d'un coup de main en direction des Walker.

Lorsque le japonais réalisa la situation en voyant celui qu'il aimait presque inerte, son corps agit de lui-même et s'élança vers lui. La chinoise quant à elle rejoint sa petite amie en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le penser.

_ « Allen ! ALLEN ! »

_ « Salut beau brun. »

Kanda ignora les paroles de l'autre exorciste et se contenta d'enchaîner.

_ « Ne t'endors pas Allen, reste avec nous. Le plus gros du boulot arrive. Reprends-toi ! »

Le blandinet tira son homme à lui et l'embrassa.

_ « Gabrielle ? »

_ « Comment tu te sens ma grande ? »

_ « C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça… »

Une larme s'échappa furtivement d'un œil de la chinoise pour aller s'échouer sur le visage de l'anglaise.

_ « Il faut qu'Allen et toi trouviez maintenant comment unir le cœur, ou on est perdus. Tu dois bien avoir une idée, tu as toujours une idée. »

_ « Lenalee… »

_ « Oui ? »

_ « Je n'ai… strictement aucune idée… de la façon dont on doit procéder pour unir le cœur. »

Le demi sourire mélancolique de la jeune Lee s'effaça complètement pour laisser place à une grande douleur, mais tout de même transpercée d'une lueur d'espérance.

L'exorciste au type symbiotique posa une main sur la joue légèrement humide de sa petite amie avant de la laisser rencontrer le sol à nouveau, faute d'assez de force.

Le comte était à présent à quelques mètres au dessus de la bataille.

_ « Vous avez combattu bravement mes chers petits exorcistes, cependant je crains que vous n'ayez un petit problème. »

Gabrielle se tourna vers son frère et plongea ses yeux argent dans ceux de son homologue masculin.

_ « Debout sale bande de serpillères encrassées ! »

Les deux interpellés reconnurent sans problème la voix singulière de leur maître ne prirent même pas la peine de le regarder.

_ « Je me fiche de votre état espèces de loques, je veux vous voir en position verticale d'ici dix secondes ! »

Allen prit un air blasé.

_ « Il est sérieux là ? »

_ « La question n'est pas là gamin, mais SI VOUS ABANDONNEZ MAINTENANT C'EST LA FIN ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ! »

_ « Cross… »

Les jumeaux étaient pourtant prêts à tout lâcher, prêts à sombrer.

La brune tendit une main vers son frère qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu de temps mais qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Ce dernier lui offrit un triste sourire et laissa rouler quelques perles salées le long de ses joues avant de saisir la main gauche de sa sœur à l'aide de sa main droite. Des mains profondément humaines.

Leurs regards entrèrent en résonnance au moment où leurs deux corps entrèrent en contact par le biais de ces deux membres liés. Les jeunes Walker étaient traversés d'une décharge électrique si intense qu'elle alimentait chaque cellule de leurs corps d'une énergie dévastatrice.

_ « … Mes chers akumas, vous pouvez être fiers de vous. Combien en avez-vous fait tomber ? Beaucoup. Mes belles créatures, j'en suis tout émoustillé… Quant à vous mes frères Noah, je suis si fier de votre acharné combat. Vos camarades qui nous ont quitté nous manquerons, et tout ça, vous le ferez payer à celle qui nous a trahis. Cette petite qui avait l'air si bien, il faut croire que le Noah en elle s'efface avec le temps. Road est une traîtresse et je vous autorise à lui faire ce que vous voudrez si la revoyez… »

Le maréchal Cross s'avança vers les jumeaux et d'une voix plus calme, leur adressa à nouveau la parole.

_ « Il n'y a aucun rituel, aucun protocole à suivre, aucune procédure. Vous devez le sentir en vous. Je sais que vous le sentez. Allez chercher encore plus loin, décidez-le ! C'est de l'union du cœur qu'il s'agit, alors prenez le au mot. »

Cette énergie qui les traversait par intermittence les faisait déconnecter momentanément, laissant pour un court instant la place au 14ème. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, comme scellés, et vibraient de cette accroche qui les perdait. Le moment était venu. Le maréchal gagea Kanda et Lenalee de s'éloigner, ce qu'ils firent à contre cœur.

_ « Laissez vous transcender par cette sensation. Vous y êtes presque. »

Mais les deux adolescents subissaient un choc beaucoup trop violent pour leurs corps endommagés. Ils convulsaient, criaient. Le comte baissa enfin la tête vers les possesseurs du cœur précieux et étendit encore plus son large sourire.

_ « Mes enfants… il était inévitable que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau n'est-ce pas ? »

_ « **VA EN ENFER!** »

_ « Hoooo. Nea… Mon ami. J'en pleurerais presque tu le sais ? »

L'innocence des deux Walker se déploya à nouveau, balayant les alentours. Les clowns couronnés portaient leurs propriétaires presque inconscients. Le frère et la sœur, toujours liés par ce regard et par cette main s'élevèrent dans les airs, les lamelles et les parcelles de leurs capes s'accrochant, s'entremêlant, naviguant de toute part. Les quelques akumas se trouvant sur leurs chemins n'y survivaient pas.

Ceux qui avaient cessé de se battre momentanément observaient impressionnés les point breaker qui se trouvaient maintenant en face du comte. Une sphère commença à se former autour d'eux, leur innocence les entourait tous les deux, on ne les percevait presque plus, perdus sous ce bouclier de fils noirs et blancs entremêlés qui ne cessaient de grandir et de s'enrouler.

Les regards étaient inexorablement absorbés par cette boule d'énergie à la fois éblouissante et ténébreuse. Tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours finissait implacablement en copaux et lambeaux de métal. La grande aura de puissance que dégageait cette nouvelle arme forçait les hommes à s'éloigner. On pouvait voir cette coquille vibrer sous la force qui en émanait. Les milliers de brins d'innocence ébènes et neigeux, aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoir et aussi véloces que le son, offrait un crissement sévère à la rencontre de l'air en un ballet emprunt de rébellion.

Le prince millénaire semblait avoir dérobé les étoiles pour en faire ses yeux face à ce spectacle.

Quant aux possesseurs du cœur précieux, ils étaient dans un état de semi conscience. Leur esprit se mêlait à celui du 14ème, et ils purent entrevoir dans l'ombre de son âme les souvenirs qui rayonnaient en lui.

_Flash back_

__ « Manaaaa ! Naraaaa ! »_

_Deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, étaient cachés à l'angle traître d'un mur de béton. Un jeune garçon qui n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux se dirigeait vers eux, cherchant désespérément une piste quelconque qui lui permettrait de les trouver. _

_Un pas de plus… puis deux… puis trois… et…_

__ « __**BOUH !**__ » _

_Le plus grand poussa un cri fort peu masculin et soupira de tout son être, soulagé._

__ « ça fait un quart d'heure que je vous cherche, maman va s'inquiéter ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de teignes. »_

_Le plus jeune des deux garçons prit la parole._

__ « C'est toi qui dit ça… Nea. Rappelles moi qui est-ce qui a peint le chat en jaune avec la peinture de papa. »_

__ « Bon c'est bon, maman nous attend pour manger. Après on pourra jouer à cache-cache ! »_

__ « __**Ouais !**__ »_

_La petite fille prit la main de son grand frère et hésita avant de dire quelque chose._

__ « Dis Nea… »_

__ « Oui ? »_

__ « Tu crois que ça va continuer encore cette vie ? Je sais qu'un jour ça s'arrêtera mais moi je ne veux pas. Je voudrais continuer de jouer avec Mana et toi pour toujours. »_

__ « Moi aussi Nara ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, on a toute la vie devant nous ! »_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

__ « __**Nea**__**! Neaa !**__ »_

_Le plus grand arriva près de son petit frère et de sa petite sœur, tremblants et sanglotant sur un de leurs deux lits. Il les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et les berça doucement._

__ « Chut, ne vous inquiétez pas je suis là. »_

_Les cris cinglants que poussait leur mère à chaque coup qu'elle recevait de leur père les rendait angoissés et vulnérables, le cœur emplis d'un amère sentiment d'habitude. Ils sursautaient à chaque fois, le sang glacé et les larmes vagabondes. _

__ « Je suis là, je ne vous laisserais jamais. »_

__ « Nea j'ai peur. »_

__ « Bouche toi les oreilles et chante une belle chanson. »_

_La petite fille s'exécuta alors._

__ « Deux vagues bleues, en vagues qui dansent. Tu es comme un point, sur la mer immense. Reviens me chercher, mon bateau de papier. Reviens me chercher, je voudrais voyager… »_

_Chaque vers de la comptine que chantonnait Nara était rythmée par les pleurs de son frère et les hurlements de sa mère qu'elle percevait malgré sa voix et ses mains crispées. Elle ouvrit les yeux et pu voir se dessiner sur le visage de son grand frère un doux sourire qui la récompensait. _

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

__ « Nea… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? NEA REPOND MOI ! »_

_Mais l'homme était debout, le regard assassin et les mains tremblantes. Il ne répondait plus de rien. Sa peau vira peu à peu au gris et des croix se dessinaient le long de son front. _

_Soudain, un être plein d'étrangeté apparu mystérieusement dans la pièce. Il était énorme, portait des vêtements singuliers et affichait un air diaboliquement enfantin. Son sourire était improbable et sa voix usée._

__ « Biiieeeen. C'est un nouveau compagnon qui apparait là. Cette scène m'emplit de joie à un point ! Nea c'est cela ? Viens avec moi. »_

__ « Bien comte. »_

_Mana se leva d'un bond._

__ « Non ! Et t'es qui toi d'abord ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Nea ? »_

__ « Mon tendre garçon, sois gentil tu veux, et dit sagement au revoir à ton frère. Ha, et ne vous attendez pas à voir vos parents rentrer du travail ce soir mes petits anges. »_

_Nara ne réalisait pas. Elle ferma son esprit et le laissa s'emplir de toutes les pensées qu'elle pouvait avoir afin de se détourner des événements._

__ « Je suis le comte millénaire, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ton frère, il aura une belle vie auprès de moi. Tous les Noah me sont fidèles. Aucun ne saurait me désobéir. Nea ? Tue-les. »_

_Les pupilles du nouveau Noah grossirent d'un coup avant de se rétracter en deux petits points noirs anxieux._

__ « Nea… j'ai dit tue. »_

_Le nouvel esclave du comte s'approcha alors doucement de sa petite sœur qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. L'étudiante était assise par terre contre le mur, suffocante, tremblante. Nea saisit une boîte en acier sur le meuble à côté de lui et commença à lever sa main. _

__ « NEA ! ARRETE ! C'EST MOI QUI TE LE DEMANDE ! C'EST MANA ! »_

_Le jeune homme se jeta sur sa sœur jumelle et la serra dans ses bras, implorant le grand frère du regard. _

__ « NEAAAAA ! »_

_La brune avait éclaté en mille larmes. Son cri déchira les entrailles du nouveau Noah qui laissa tomber l'objet à terre, laissant quelques perles orner ses joues. _

__ « Nea ? Tu dois être fatigué mon brave garçon, cependant tu m'as déçu. J'espère que tu corrigeras ce vilain comportement. Aller viens. Tu ne me poseras pas de problèmes dis moi…? » _

_Le grand homme surdimensionné fit apparaître une porte derrière lui et lança une gigantesque boule de feu dans la maison. Tous les meubles alentours alimentèrent l'incendie et la température se fit vite intenable. Du bois tombait, les murs emprisonnaient cette fournaise qui ne cessait de dévaster la maison. Nea regarda son frère et sa sœur puis se sentit tirer en arrière vers le passage que le comte avait ouvert._

__ « Je vous aime. »_

_Il pointa du doigt l'autre côté de la pièce que les flammes commençaient à atteindre, et où une fenêtre était présente. La fumée était de plus en plus aveuglante. Nea vit les jumeaux courir de l'autre côté et sauter par l'ouverture. Quant à lui, il atterrit dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui ressemblait à ces grandes villes du sud surplombées de maisons blanches. Que venait-il de se passer ?_

_Fin flash back_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le comte se décida enfin à agir. Il voulait le cœur et il ferait tout pour l'avoir, tout pour le détruire. Il ouvrit ses mains et une boule de feu commença à y grandir. L'atmosphère était lourde, tout le monde était sous tension. Et cette nouvelle source d'énergie présente au creux des mains du comte millénaire apparaissait presque aussi dangereuse que les deux jumeaux. Elle grandissait, grandissait, et grandissait encore…

* * *

><p>Le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt! Laissez des reviews, n'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir après un pareil travail^^<p> 


	15. Chapter 14 : La septième corde

Bonjour à tous. Mon immense retard pour cette publication est justifié puisque ce chapitre fait le TRIPLE de mes chapitres habituels. Je ne l'ai pas relu ni corrigé, je le ferais plus tard, donc s'il y a des fautes, c'est normal. Néanmoins j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et il peut paraître un peu moins travaillé que les autres dans la mesure où d'habitude j'écris une fois au brouillon et je réécris et reformule à l'ordi alors que là le premier jet était déjà à l'ordi. Je vous souhaite cependant une bonne lecture, personnellement je ne suis pas mécontente de mon travail.

Réponse à Dulanoire pour "N'empêche, tu auras détesté Lavi jusqu'au bout en tuant son grand père et son "chéri"" : Ma chère, tu me connais, tu devrais savoir que les personnages que je fais le plus souffrir sont ceux que j'aime le plus ;p (Un personnage qui n'a souffre pas pour moi est sans grande importance.)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14<p>

_Mort… _

_Mort comme tous ceux qui avaient cédé au combat. Mort comme une mélodie qui vient de s'achever. Poids inanimé, corps inerte gisant au sol parmi les décombres de chaire et d'acier. Le Comte était tombé._

Ceux qui purent observer cet instant clé furent animés d'une lueur d'espoir. Et sans vraiment le réaliser, ils ressentirent la victoire. Le soulagement de ne pas avoir lutté tout ce temps en vain emplit soudain les âmes, mais la bataille ne prit pas fin pour autant.

La lourde carcasse d'Adam, l'éternel chef Noah, se vit étrangement séparée de son cœur. Ce dernier s'éleva dans les airs sans explications. C'est à ce moment là que Road sortit d'une cachette en décombre et se leva. Elle observa le cœur et s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers l'arme intransigeante des jumeaux.

Le maréchal Cross qui luttait non loin d'elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'état du corps immobile du comte millénaire et hurla à l'adresse de la petite Kamelot.

_ « Ferme le passage des akumas, tu ne risques plus rien maintenant ! »

Elle s'exécuta. Après tout, elle avait en parti créé l'arche donc la contrôler n'était pas hors de sa portée. Plusieurs exorcistes qui avaient entendu furent choqués, mais le feu du combat les empêcha de se poser trop de questions. L'incompréhension était le dernier de leurs soucis.

Les lamelles de l'innocence des jeunes Walker commençaient à se rétracter, la sphère perdit de sa consistance et les deux exorcistes devinrent de plus en plus visibles. Chacun avait une épée à la main, toujours portés par le crowned clown. Ils étaient là, puissants, l'un à côté de l'autre, comme si rien d'extérieur ne pouvait les atteindre.

Mais la menace se trouvait surtout à l'intérieur…

Allen peinait à rester conscient, tout comme Gabrielle. Mais il se souvint brièvement de cette image qui lui apparaissait souvent à la fin de ses rêves. Cette aura de force indestructible les entourait, les surplombait. La brune avait mal, sentait des vagues d'inconsciences de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus longues, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

_ « Allen ! »

Son frère comprit naturellement, et acquiesça. Ils échangèrent un regard appuyé et prirent une inspiration.

_ « Attends ! »

La maudite tourna sa tête vers la petite fille près d'eux. Elle l'attrapa à l'aide de plusieurs lamelles de son innocence et la ramena vers eux.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_ « Je t'expliquerais ! Aller, maintenant ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'efforça de faire confiance à sa sœur et se concentra à nouveau autant qu'il le put sur son épée.

Un vent de plus en plus fort s'échappait du centre de l'action. Les lames exorcisantes que possédaient les jumeaux s'agitèrent en un flot véloce matraquant l'air. Les coups azimuts délivrés par le métal n'épargnaient rien. Rien ni personne. Les épées devenues presque invisible tranchèrent les âmes et le cœur.

Durant un bref instant, certains purent apercevoir les trois corps pris dans le torrent aiguisé, complètement déchiquetés. Des lambeaux de tissus humains volant en éclat. Les combattants de l'ordre furent emportés par le souffle de l'explosion. Chaque molécule d'air était animée d'une force considérable. Un son à déchirer les tympans retentit comme un grondement de la foudre claquante.

Puis plus rien…

Le silence… Un silence de mort…

Même les akumas avaient momentanément cessé de battre, leur maître venait d'être définitivement détruit.

Lenalee qui avait tout vu sentit ses jambes flageoler et s'effondra au sol. Kanda resta paralysé, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Et certains se mirent au bout d'un long moment à crier.

Le maréchal s'approcha calmement des trois corps et sourit.

_ « Ils vont bien. »

La chinoise ouvrit de grands yeux et s'élança vers eux. Elle put constater qu'ils étaient bel et bien entiers, et qu'ils respiraient, ils étaient seulement inconscients.

_ « Mais… j'ai vu… »

_ « Ce sont les Noah que tu as vu. Leurs épées n'atteignent pas les êtres humains. »

Le kendo ka se laissa tomber à genoux, soulagé, mais dû vite se relever. Le combat n'était pas terminé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une bonne heure plus tard, toutes les créatures du comte avaient étés décimées. Ne restaient que des tas de décombres métalliques et des cadavres, ainsi que des blessés évacués en urgence par ceux qui allaient plus ou moins bien. Des équipes étaient chargées de fouiller sous les décombres pour ramener les blessés à l'infirmerie et les morts dans une salle spéciale où ils seraient identifiés et décomptés.

Dans le fond de la pièce du combat, un petit golem argenté voletait un peu partout, comme s'il recherchait quelque chose, comme s'il était paniqué. Il passait sous des décombres, s'infiltrait entre des débris de métaux, mais ressortait toujours bredouille. Quelques instants plus tard, la petite boule grise se posa violemment sur le sol et se recouvra de ses ailes. Gabbôniru était désespéré. Il était pris de légers soubresauts, il sanglotait.

Soudain, alors qu'il laissa ses ailes s'étaler sur le sol, il aperçut quelque chose de brillant un peu plus loin. Et c'est emplit d'un nouvel espoir qu'il fila à toute vitesse vers ce petit point étincelant. Une fois plus près, il vit un petit cordon doré relié à une sorte de spirale de la même couleur.

_ « ! »

Il l'attrapa avec ses petites dents et tira en arrière mais quelque chose bloquait. Cependant il fut soulagé de voir que la queue de Timcampy commençait à s'animer. Le golem anthracite entreprit alors de dégager la petite plaque de métal qui retenait son homologue prisonnier. Il poussa, et poussa encore, y mettant toute la force dont il était capable.

_ « ! … ! … ! »

Tout d'un coup, il se retrouva à un mètre de son emplacement initial, il avait réussi. Mais les débris qui reposaient au dessus de la plaque commencèrent à perdre équilibre. En un mouvement, il attrapa Tim et le tira en arrière pour lui éviter de finir écrabouillé par des morceaux de métal calcinés.

Par terre, le petit objet d'or ouvrit ses ailes qu'il avait enroulées autour de lui pour se protéger. Il constata que des ailes argentées le recouvraient également. Tim se retourna, oreilles baissées, et observa Gabbô qui s'était éloigné de quelques centimètres une fois l'avalanche terminée. Il attendit quelques instants puis se jeta contre l'autre golem pour l'entourer de ses ailes, comme pour le remercier.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Allen se sentit doucement quitter les bras de Morphée, l'esprit engourdi par un lourd sommeil et le corps ankylosé. Un vif rayon de soleil lui brûlait la rétine, bravant sa fine paupière. Malgré tout, le jeune homme réussit à ouvrir un œil et à incliner la tête pour avoir une vue plus vaste de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il identifia l'infirmerie qu'il connaissait bien à force d'y atterrir. Il identifia également quelques personnes parmi tous ceux qui remplissaient les nombreux lits. Un frisson glacial le parcouru lorsqu'il vu l'état de Krory et celui de Miranda qui était un peu plus loin. Etant donné les appareils aux quels ils étaient reliés, ils devaient être dans le coma. Sa sœur était toujours endormie, à côté de lui. Au fond de la salle il repéra le maréchal Cloud, un plâtre à chaque jambe et des bandages un peu partout. Sur une petite tablette entre lui et Gabrielle étaient posés leurs deux golems serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Soudain, une infirmière entra sans prendre la peine d'être discrète, suivie de près par Komui, des cernes monstrueusement dessinées et le visage plissé d'inquiétude. La femme en blouse blanche salua le jeune Walker brièvement et tapota la joue de Gabrielle en l'appelant pour la réveiller.

La brune ouvrit doucement les yeux, l'esprit aussi clair que son frère quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle vit le scientifique s'approcher nerveusement.

_ « Comment te sens-tu ? »

_ « Vivante ? »

Allen se releva légèrement.

_ « Komui, est-ce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de morts ? Où sont Yû et Lenalee ? Que s'est-il passé après… »

_ « Calme-toi Allen, ils vont bien et vous pourrez tous les deux aller les voir après. Le décompte et la liste des pertes ne sont toujours pas arrivés, nos équipes continuent de fouiller les décombres. La pièce est plus vaste qu'elle n'y paraît. Cette infirmerie est pleine et on continue de remplir la deuxième et la troisième, qui a été ouverte en urgence au du rez-de-chaussée. Ceux qui n'ont pas encore été listés parmi ceux qui vont bien, les blessés et les morts sont pour l'instant considérés comme… disparus. »

_ « Reever va bien ? »

Au moment où Allen prononça ces mots, Gabrielle revit cette scène dont elle fut spectatrice malgré elle. La scène du scientifique blond gisant mort sur un sol importuné par le sang des hommes.

_ « Il n'a pas encore été trouvé, on ne sait pas comment il va, il fait parti des disparus. Enfin bon... je ne perds pas espoir. »

Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, jugeant que ce n'était pas le moment étant donné qu'il devait encore assurer en tant que grand intendant, elle ne voulait pas lui rendre la tâche encore plus difficile.

Le brun se retourna et jeta un œil aux blessés qui remplissaient la salle. L'anglaise profita de ce moment pour faire signe à son frère. Une fois l'attention de celui-ci attirée vers elle, elle traça une ligne invisible d'un côté à l'autre de son coup avec son pouce pour faire comprendre au jeune homme que Reever était mort. Celui-ci comprit vite et porta une main à sa bouche pour empêcher une exclamation d'en sortir. Il fut refroidit, le cœur battant d'une émotion désagréable. De la douleur, du stress, de la compassion et de la gêne y étaient mêlés.

_ « Bien, j'ai à faire. Vous allez devoir passer quelques examens cliniques cet après midi, ordre de Lubérier. Alors je vous donne rendez vous à treize heures dans mon bureau. En attendant vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu, bien que vous ayez dormi deux jours, je doute fort que vous ayez complètement récupéré. Sachez que si les résultats de ces examens ne compromettent rien, vous pourrez, si vous le désirer, signer le papier. »

Allen leva un sourcil interrogateur.

_ « Quel papier ? »

_ « LE papier. »

Gabrielle se félicita intérieurement. Allen comprit finalement et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat indéchiffrable.

_ « Autre chose, ce soir il y aura une cérémonie en l'honneur des défunts. Allen, Gaby, j'aimerais savoir si… enfin… si vous pouvez toujours jouer de vos instruments même maintenant que le 14ème ne vit plus en vous. Et… si jamais vous pouvez, alors je voudrais aussi savoir si vous accepteriez de jouer ce soir. »

_ « On ne sait pas, on essayera et on te dira tout à l'heure. »

_ « Merci. »

Le grand intendant partit voir Cloud au fond de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière l'aidait à descendre du lit pour l'installer sur un fauteuil roulant. Elle lui faisait des signes et tentait de s'exprimer avec des gestes maladroits.

Gabrielle se redressa brusquement, ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement à cause de son mal de crâne assommant.

_ « Ce n'est pas définitif n'est-ce pas ? »

L'infirmière surprise jeta un regard vers la brune.

_ « Non, elle recommencera à entendre légèrement d'ici quelques semaines mais elle gardera des séquelles et sera probablement obligée d'apprendre à lire sur les lèvres pour s'aider. Pour les jambes, ce ne sont que des fractures qui vont vite se réparer. »

Le maréchal avait le regard vide, dénué de tout éclat. Elle restait muette, retranchée dans cette bulle de silence. Elle roulait le long de l'allée quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Marian Cross toujours fidèle à lui-même, un sourire cynique salement accroché au visage. Sur son épaule se trouvait l'innocence de la blonde. L'homme à la crinière de feu s'approcha du fauteuil et prit le petit singe blanc d'une main pour le déposer sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Il la dévisagea quelques instants et se dirigea vers les jumeaux sans demander son reste.

_ « Bon… ben voilà ! C'était pas sorcier de la finir de cette foutue guerre de mes deux. »

_ « Où est Road ? »

_ « Aux labos, sanglée comme la plus dangereuse criminelle au monde. Encore un ordre de Lubérier. »

_ « Il savait n'est-ce pas ? Et même maintenant il est encore méfiant, c'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas te montrer, que tu n'es pas venu nous aider. »

_ « Heureux de te voir toujours aussi perspicace. Il y a de ça, et je savais que vous vous en sortiriez sans que j'intervienne directement pour tout vous expliquer. Après tout… tu as tout compris n'est-ce pas ? »

Allen était un peu perdu. Il lui semblait avoir manqué un épisode.

_ « Heu… qu'est-ce que Gabrielle a compris au juste ? »

Cette dernière émit un léger rire avant de prendre elle-même la parole.

_ « Allen, si Cross a agit dans l'ombre, s'il n'est pas venu nous aider avant ce soir c'est qu'il avait des raisons de ne pas le faire n'est-ce pas ? Il était secrètement recherché par l'ordre. »

_ « Pourquoi ? »

_ « Ouvre tes yeux ! Qui se trouve aux labos en ce moment ? »

_ « Road ? »

_ « Et que peut-on en déduire ? »

_ « Ils… ont cru à une trahison ? Mais… »

_ « Exact. Ils ont dû croire que Cross avait trahis son camp sans se demander si ce n'était pas road qui avait trahi les Noah. »

Le maréchal acquiesça d'un signe de tête et attrapa un tabouret pour s'asseoir entre les lits des jumeaux.

Les lèvres de Gabrielle s'étendirent en un sourire victorieux.

_ « Il n'y a jamais eu de prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui as demandé à Hevlaska de nous dire ça. Elle devait sûrement avoir une dette envers toi. Elle était la plus digne de confiance pour toi donc il fallait que tu camoufles les informations en prophétie pour qu'elle soit crédible. Ça permettait de ne pas laisser la congrégation supposer que tu étais derrière tout ça. Tu savais que je n'aurais aucun mal à déchiffrer ça. »

_ « Ne t'envoies pas trop de fleurs, c'était simple. »

_ « C'est Road qui a matérialisé le passage entre les deux arches. Tu étais là à la bataille alors que tu n'aurais pas pu t'infiltrer dans la congrégation si facilement, tu étais déjà dans la deuxième arche. Elle devait te cacher là depuis le début. Le moyen d'ouvrir le passage ne devait qu'être accordé à Allen et moi, sinon les dirigeants de l'ordre se seraient jeté dessus et auraient sûrement fait n'importe quoi. C'est donc Road qui a créé cette viole. Reste à savoir d'où vient cette erreur. »

Allen sentait sa tête exploser. Encaisser toute les informations d'un coup était un peu rude au réveil.

_ « Quelle erreur ? »

_ « Pour qu'il ai été accusé de trahison il a fallu qu'il soit vu par quelqu'un avec Road. »

Gabrielle braqua à nouveau son regard sur son maître.

_ « Tu n'aurais pas fait une pareille erreur de débutant. Ce qui veut dire que tu as été pris au dépourvu, c'est donc la première fois que vous vous êtes rencontré qui vous a trahis, et c'est elle qui est venue te voir volontairement. Tu aurais été plus prudent si ça avait été toi. Elle a été ta taupe chez les Noah. »

_ « Tu es pratique Gabrielle. On peut monter des plans sans se donner la peine de les expliquer. Alors tu as reçu mon petit « message » n'est-ce pas ? »

_ « Tu parles de Road qui m'espionnait il y a trois jours ? »

Allen tiqua à cette phrase.

_ « Attends, tu as vu que Road t'espionnais ? Tu ne savais pas encore qu'elle était associée à Cross, pourquoi tu n'as rien signalé ? »

_ « Est-ce que tu suis la conversation ? On a parlé d'un message. Je n'ai rien signalé car c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris. »

_ « Comment ? »

_ « Elle portait la chevalière de notre cher maître. Et puis elle était faussement cachée. Disons que si elle avait réellement voulu se cacher de moi, elle aurait pu mieux faire. »

Allen se sentait un peu vexé et affligé d'avoir été écarté de toute cette histoire. Gabrielle ne lui avait rien dit, sans doute car de toute façon ça n'aurait rien changé mais il aurait aimé être au courant des choses.

Le maréchal prit une grande inspiration et se releva.

_ « J'ai appris que vous alliez signer LE papier. Félicitations. Je… je suis fier de vous. »

Puis il quitta la pièce sans même laisser le temps d'une réplique à ses deux disciples.

Le silence surplomba à nouveau la grande pièce. Maintenant que l'esprit d'Allen n'était plus concentré sur son maître et sa sœur, il se posa une question. Il se demandait qui n'avait pas survécu parmi ses amis. Son cœur se serra et il fut pris d'une légère angoisse.

La brune soupira longuement et se dégagea des draps encombrants.

_ « Allen, qu'est-ce que tu penses de se retrouver dans une demie heure à la passerelle pour tester la musique ? »

_ « Et si on… ne pouvait plus ? »

_ « C'est justement pour savoir qu'il faut qu'on y aille. Ne t'inquiète pas, on verra bien. »

_ « Va pour une demie heure… »

Un voile de tristesse recouvrit les yeux du blandinet. La jeune fille qui était sur le point de partir fit demi-tour et s'approcha de son frère jumeau. Elle le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de repartir pour de bon.

Une demie heure plus tard, c'est lavés et l'esprit plus réveillé qu'ils se rendirent à l'arche. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent naturellement vers la pièce du 14ème. Allen redécouvrit avec une étrange pression le piano sur lequel il avait passé tant de temps quand il n'allait pas bien où quand il avait simplement eu envie de se vider l'esprit en appréciant la musique. Tim se posa instinctivement sur la petite planchette derrière les touches pour projeter la partition. Gabbô fit de même avec le support noir devant la chaise.

Gabrielle fixa sa viole un moment, cherchant à la ressentir au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle l'attrapa d'une main décidée et s'installa confortablement. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard plein d'anxiété et d'appréhension.

_ « 1… 2… 3… 4. »

Allen trouva que ce décompte fut le plus long de sa vie. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais ses doigts pressèrent tout de même timidement les touches du clavier. Ils entamèrent ainsi une valse délicate, faisant avec eux danser les douces notes de l'exorde mélodique. Gabrielle fit glisser avec une lenteur exaltante les crins de chevaux sur les premières cordes de son instrument en un accord opiniâtre et d'une gravité hypnotique, accompagnant les tendres points sonores que les marteaux enjoignaient au piano de murmurer.

La longue note mourut en harmonie avec le fin coulis sucré qu'offrait les cordes frappées, puis immergea la pièce d'un silence court mais d'une puissance presque effrayante. Une inspiration brisa cet instant de repos et la mélodie naquit à nouveau au sein des longues fibres entortillées vibrant sous un contact tantôt véloce et tantôt plus indolent.

Durant tout ce temps les maudits perdirent pied. Ils furent emportés loin, très loin du monde sensible pour s'approcher de la réalité sans jamais l'atteindre.

Ce n'est que quelques éternelles minutes plus tard que la musique vit ses dernières notes sombrer dans les enfers et les ténèbres.

Gabrielle, sortant de sa torpeur, eut cette impression une fois de plus. Le sentiment que quelque chose manquait.

_ « Gab ? Ça va ? »

_ « Oui. On va pouvoir jouer ce soir, c'est bien. Ce n'était pas le 14ème qui jouait à travers nous. Il restait silencieusement dans l'ombre de nos âmes en nous écoutant user de son héritage. C'est comme si c'était ancré dans nos gènes. »

Allen émit un léger rire.

_ « Raison de plus pour s'appeler Walker. »

Sa sœur rit à son tour.

_ « Tu as raison. Après tout, c'était tonton Nea. »

La brune quitta sa chaise et déposa délicatement son instrument sur le sol, derrière le piano, ainsi que l'archet.

_ « On ferait bien d'aller voir Yû et Lenalee, tu ne crois pas ? »

Les jumeaux sortirent alors de l'arche avec entrain en prenant le passage qui les menait directement dans le grand hall.

La pièce était bruyante et bondée. Les gens parlaient, se disputaient, pleuraient, riaient. Les jeunes Walker firent quelques pas en avant puis sentirent les regards se poser petit à petit sur eux avant qu'un grand silence ne s'installe complètement. Gênés, les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard nerveux. Au bout de quelques secondes, un homme chauve qui se trouvait devant eux frappa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, puis réitéra lentement. Peu à peu, d'autres se joignirent au mouvement, applaudissant de plus en plus fort ceux qu'ils considéraient comme les héros de la guerre. Le boucan ne cessait d'augmenter, le son claquant de l'ovation s'harmonisa mais montait en puissance. Gabrielle paniqua légèrement, se tournant vers son frère.

_ « Pourquoi ? »

_ « Comment ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'on a tué le comte ! »

_ « Je sais mais pourquoi tout ça ? »

_ « Espèce de sociopathe, beaucoup ici ont perdu leurs amis et probablement leurs familles dans cette guerre, les pertes ont été incommensurables, et pas seulement lors de la bataille mais on parle de tous ceux qui ont été tués par les akumas. Aujourd'hui on a gagné, tout ça c'est fini et pour eux ça signifie quelque chose contrairement à ce que toi tu en penses. »

_ « … Je pense simplement que je vais m'ennuyer maintenant. »

_ « Sociopathe… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous se calmèrent et Gabrielle fut surprise par une Lenalee toute excitée qui lui sauta dans les bras.

Le japonais arriva plus calmement et s'arrêta devant le blandinet, l'air penaud. Allen se surprit lui-même à trouver cette attitude attendrissante. Gabrielle rit discrètement dans le cou de sa chinoise et fut récompensé par un regard noir de la part du kendo ka, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler les rires de la brune.

Le maudit se faisant violence pour ne pas suivre sa sœur et sa bouche se tordait en une forme étrange de sourire comprimé. Le pauvre brun commençait à virer au rouge pivoine mais il se calma lorsqu'il sentit les deux bras de son amant s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa timidement avant que son attention soit attirée par des pas bruyants et la voix grave du maréchal Cross.

_ « Road est réveillée si vous voulez aller la voir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre exorcistes entrèrent au labo en compagnie de l'homme aux deux innocences.

La petite fille d'environ treize ans était sanglée sur un lit, reliée à divers appareils de mesure. Ses cheveux étaient noirs corbeaux et sa peau de nouveau pâle. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais fuyaient le regard des autres.

_ « La congrégation ne lésine pas sur la sécurité… »

Gabrielle n'en revenait pas. Les lanières de cuir emprisonnaient tout son corps, empêchant le moindre mouvement.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent de la petite fille, laissant leurs deux compagnons en arrière. Road prit difficilement sa respiration, les liens comprimant également ses poumons.

_ « Merci. »

_ « Ce fut un plaisir de te charcuter. »

_ « Techniquement ce n'est pas moi que vous avez charcuté. »

_ « Comment te sens-tu ? »

_ « Humaine. Et… prisonnière. »

_ « C'est déjà un bon début. »

Allen se retourna vers son maître, inquiet.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire d'elle ? »

_ « Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'eux même le sachent. Lubérier a donné les instructions mais il n'agit que par impulsion. Normalement elle devrait être libérée après tous ses examens. Enfin… si ceux ci offrent les résultats attendus. »

L'ancienne Noah gigota légèrement sous les sangles.

_ « J'ai des courbatures de partout et si ça continu je vais finir amputée des quatre membres parce que ces fichus liens me coupent la circulation du sang… »

_ « Courage, c'est bientôt finit. Heu… tu as quel âge exactement ? »

_ « Mon corps a douze ans, mon esprit en a quinze. »

_ « Comment ça ? »

_ « Quand le noah du rêve s'est incarné en moi j'avais douze ans, et cela fait maintenant trois ans. Mon corps n'a pas bougé, mon esprit si. »

_ « Et tu te souviens de tout ? »

_ « Oui. Le noah est une sorte d'âme mais la personne reste la même tout en étant influencée. Plus ou moins contrôlée selon les cas. »

_ « Comment en es-tu venue à trahir ton clan ? »

_ « Le noah en moi était l'aîné donc son âme commençait à s'effriter, son influence aussi, et ma part humaine a pu reprendre le dessus. »

Cross s'avança jusqu'à sa petite protégée et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de faire demi tour.

_ « Courage, on pourra bientôt te détacher. »

Lenalee rejoignit Gabrielle et lui prit la main.

_ « Je ne lui connaissais pas cet instinct paternel. »

_ « Tu serais surprise… »

OoOoOoOoOoO

_ « STOP ! »

_ « Allen, c'est le dernier, promis ! »

_ « Komui ! Ça fait exactement quatre heures et demie qu'on enchaîne les tests sans une seule pause ! »

_ « Le dernier. S'il te plaît. Le dernier test et après vous êtes libres tous les deux. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les jumeaux purent enfin quitter les labos, épuisés et les nerfs à fleur de peau. Cependant ils avaient une dernière chose à faire. Ils se rendirent avec Komui dans le bureau de ce dernier où le maréchal Cross les attendait. L'heure de la récompense était arrivée.

_ « Asseyez-vous. Vos résultats n'ont rien montré d'inquiétant. Vous allez bien, Nea Walker a définitivement disparu, vos innocences cependant peuvent vous mettre en danger de part leur synchronisation étonnamment élevée. Il semblerait en effet que le cœur ait définitivement établi le lien entre ses deux parties. »

Le grand intendant se retourna vers le maréchal au visage impassible pour lui déléguer la parole.

_ « Vous avez du mérite tous les deux. Et dire que c'est moi qui vous ai formé. Par contre je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici trois heures alors vous vous levez et vous faites un petit gribouillage sur ces formalités, qu'on en finisse. »

Il désigna le bureau de l'aîné Lee et attendit. Celui-ci prit un air gêné.

_ « Cross ! Bon, je le refais correctement. Allen Walker, Gabrielle Walker, si vous le souhaitez vous allez pouvoir signer ces contrats stipulant que dès vos dix-huit ans vous serez officiellement promus maréchaux. Toutes mes félicitations. »

Gabrielle était soulagée. Secrètement elle avait vraiment voulu cette promotion qui lui permettrait d'avoir plus de liberté vis-à-vis de la congrégation, plus d'indépendance. Et puis les maréchaux pesaient lourd dans les décisions de l'ordre noir. Elle allait pouvoir s'occuper librement de sa fille au sein même de l'institution, faisant office de contre pouvoir exécutif. Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle n'avait parlé de Laureline à personne d'autre que Lavi. Elle avait lu quelque part que pour obtenir cette promotion, l'intéressé ne devait pas avoir de contact avec une famille proche qui ne soit pas directement mêlé à la congrégation, et l'information aurait pu fuiter.

Allen, lui, se sentit dépassé par cet évènement et ne réalisa pas tout de suite les implications de cette signature. Il débordait simplement de joie à l'idée de devenir maréchal.

Les jumeaux avancèrent jusqu'au bureau, apposèrent leurs signatures respectives, puis ce fut au tour du grand intendant et de leur maître.

Ce dernier sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière et sans un mot. Le scientifique s'apprêtait à le suivre mais fut retenu par la jeune Walker qui lui tenait le bras.

_ « Komui, as-tu fini ce que tu avais d'important à faire aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire… es-tu encore débordé ? »

_ « C'était disons… ma dernière responsabilité de l'après midi, c'est moi qui dois parler à la cérémonie, ce qui implique discours et… citation de la liste de nos morts. Elle devrait être achevée dans une heure, ils ont presque fini je crois. Du coup je vais aller les aider vu que je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Reever. Je te laisse, on se dit à tout à l'heure. »

_ « Komui. »

_ « Quoi qu'il va quand même que j'aille manger à un moment donné, depuis ce matin je n'ai… »

_ « Komui ! »

_ « … pratiquement rien mangé, je commence à avoir… »

_ « KOMUI ! »

_ « … »

_ « Toutes mes condoléances. »

_ « Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? »

_ « Je l'ai vu. C'était juste après que Miranda soit tombée dans le coma, laissant le temps reprendre son cours normal. Je suis désolée. »

Allen eut réellement mal pour son ami mais ne sut quoi faire. Egoïstement, il était content que Gabrielle ait eu la force de lui dire, car il ne se serait pas vu lui annoncer la nouvelle, et le laisser apprendre la mort de son compagnon devant tout le monde à la cérémonie en lisant la liste aurait été cruel.

Le visage de Komui devint aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et sa respiration se fit quasi inexistante. Durant cet instant, ce fut un silence de mort qui régna dans le couloir, juste devant le bureau de l'intendant. Le brun commença à trembler légèrement, puis sa respiration devint de plus en plus rapide, ses dents commencèrent à claquer violemment, et des larmes entamèrent leur chemin vers le sol. La suffocation brutale le fit se replier sur lui-même, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, les mains agrippant avec forces ses propres côtes.

_ « Komui ? … Komui ! »

Le scientifique se laissa tomber à genoux et se cala contre la porte de son bureau, le visage à présent écarlate et couvert de sueur, préférant grincer des dents que de les laisser s'entrechoquer.

_ « MERDE ! Fais chier… REEVER ! »

Gabrielle s'accroupi et posa une main ferme sur la nuque du scientifique.

_ « Komui ! Calme toi, stop, regarde moi ! »

Le brun pleurait librement, son visage était transpercé par une douleur qu'il n'avait que peu connu auparavant. L'aîné des Lee n'avait plus rien à voir avec le capricieux gamin atteint d'un sister complex monstrueux.

Les échos de sa voix brisée offraient de blessantes réverbérations. Les tympans de Gabrielle devinrent douloureux et elle fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux.

_ « KOMUI ! MERDE REPRENDS TOI ! »

La brune resserra sa prise sur la nuque du scientifique jusqu'à ce que la douloureuse pression le détourne enfin de sa crise d'angoisse. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne tremblait presque plus et sa respiration se fit plus facile. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Gabrielle qui avait relâché la pression de sa main. Il ne put se contenir et laissa une nouvelle vague de larmes s'échapper, les sanglots qui l'animaient entraînèrent ceux d'Allen, qui se faisait violence pour que sa gorge cesse de se nouer ainsi devant cette scène.

L'intendant attrapa le col de la jeune exorciste de ses deux mains posa sa tête contre l'une de ses clavicules, contractant ses muscles comme si le sort du monde en dépendait. La brune avait presque l'impression que son os allait céder à la pression et se briser en deux sous la force de cet homme animé par l'affliction. Elle passa un bras dans le dos du brun et le serra, attendant qu'il se calme et espérant que ce soit rapide.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_ « Ils devraient avoir fini. On va les chercher ? »

_ « Pour quoi faire ? »

_ « Kanda… tu n'as pas envie de voir Allen ? »

_ « Si mais il va venir ici de toute façon. »

_ « ça nous fera bouger de ce banc ! Aller viens. »

Les deux exorcistes, après quelques minutes de marche, arrivèrent à un angle de mur et virent avec stupeur Komui en pleurs dans les bras de Gabrielle, ainsi qu'Allen un peu plus loin fuyant du regard la scène tragique. Lenalee courut en direction de son frère, morte d'inquiétude. Elle s'arrêta vers le blandinet et l'interrogea silencieusement.

_ « Il vient d'apprendre le décès de Reever. »

La jeune fille porta une main à sa bouche, l'air grave, et porta son regard sur Gabrielle qui semblait serrer son frère de toutes ses forces. Elle voulu aller vers eux mais fut stoppée par son ami aux cheveux neiges.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Attends deux minutes. »

Kanda arriva tranquillement vers les autres et la première chose qui l'interpella fut le visage de Gabrielle. Le kendo ka aurait presque pu se reconnaître en elle. Son air était aussi impassible que le sien. Il comprit alors qu'elle faisait cela car il s'agissait du frère de Lenalee. Aucune émotion ne semblait l'animer et elle serait sûrement partie si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Le brun aux cheveux longs s'approcha de son amant et observa son visage qui exprimait tant de choses. Tristesse, gêne, compassion et bien plus encore. La différence entre le frère et la sœur ne pouvait être plus flagrante qu'à ce moment là.

Komui avait mal. Atrocement mal. Son cœur était comme comprimé sous un poids qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. Chaque larme chaude qui le quittait lui faisait ressentir encore plus intensément la solitude et l'abandon, le pincement insupportable qui nous donne envie de mourir lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Instinctivement, et comme pour se noyer dans l'âme de feu son fidèle second, il revit ses derniers instants à ses côtés. Il se rappela avec une précision effrayante chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque émotion.

_Flash back _

__ « Bonjour. Bien dormi ? »_

_Komui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, réveillé par son amant encore sous les draps._

__ « Comme un loir. Et toi ? »_

__ « Et bien, mis à part l'activité sportive intense que tu m'as fait subir hier soir tard, oui. »_

__ « ça ne t'a pas plu ? »_

__ « Non, courir entre ton bureau et les labos pour amener des tonnes de dossiers pendant deux heures consécutives, ça ne m'a pas plu. » _

_Le grand intendant laissa un petit rire s'échapper et se blottit contre le blond, comme s'il voulait se rendormir._

__ « Non, debout, dans une heure et demi c'est… l'heure. »_

_Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il avait presque oublié ce léger détail dans les bras de son compagnon. La bataille finale aurait lieu dans une heure et demie. Son cerveau s'activa alors fatalement et il revit mentalement chaque point du plan qu'ils avaient élaboré avec Lubérier, de peur d'avoir fait une erreur quelque part._

__ « Calme toi, ton rythme cardiaque n'est pas loin des cent vingt mon cœur. Tout est prêt et calculé. Tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer. Après tout ils ne s'y attendent pas… à cette attaque. »_

__ « Je t'aime. »_

__ « Moi aussi, mais faut se lever quand même. Aller ! »_

__ « Que ferais-je sans mon fidèle second. »_

__ « Tu déléguerais encore plus de travail à l'équipe. »_

__ « Et je mourrais probablement. »_

__ « Cesse de déblatérer des inepties dont la taille surpasse la tienne et file à la douche, j'irais après toi. » _

__ « Oui chef. »_

__ « Le monde à l'envers… »_

_Une heure plus tard, les deux scientifiques se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Komui, prêts à se jeter dans la gueule du loup avec le reste de la congrégation. _

__ « Alors ça y est ? »_

__ « Ça y est… »_

_Le grand intendant n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'avoir peur avec tout le travail dont il avait été accablé, et à cet instant précis, il aurait préféré travailler. Une énorme boule de plomb résidait au fond de son estomac, l'empêchant presque d'être cohérent. _

__ « Et si… les talismans se brisaient, si il nous arrivait quelque chose… »_

__ « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu survivras, tu iras bien, les Noah s'en fichent des scientifiques. Les talismans que l'on a mis au point sont performants. »_

__ « Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. »_

__ « … »_

__ « Tu iras bien n'est-ce pas ? »_

__ « Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Tous les scientifiques seront à l'abri pour soigner les blessés. Après la bataille on aura une tonne de travail, je continuerai de faire des allers retours épuisants entre ton bureau et les laboratoires pour transporter un nombre incalculable de dossiers et le soir on se retrouvera comme d'habitude dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne. Lâche pas tout maintenant, t'as encore du boulot Komui. Là nous allons partir pour l'arche, mais je ne veux en aucun cas que tu prennes ce moment pour des Adieux. C'est un à plus tard comme un autre. Comme il y a toujours eu et comme il y en aura encore. »_

__ « Je ne me leurre pas. Je sais qu'on risque de perdre pas mal de monde. Et je sais aussi que personne n'est à l'abri du danger. J'aimerais n'être séparé de personne aujourd'hui. Ne me laisse pas, je ne te demande que ça. »_

__ « Tu es désespérant Komui. Après tout, qui est ton fidèle second ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'oserai te laisser seul ? Tu ferais n'importe quoi au labo sans moi, je n'ai pas envie qu'une catastrophe arrive à ces magnifiques locaux. Avant d'y aller, je voulais te demander un petit truc. »_

__ « Quoi donc ? »_

__ « Attends moi deux secondes, je reviens. »_

_Le blond partit chercher quelque chose au fond d'un tiroir de la salle de bain. C'était une petite boîte rouge et carrée, elle semblait être couverte de velours._

_Il se posta devant son amant, ouvrit la boîte et s'agenouilla._

__ « Komui Lee… »_

_Le chinois n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa bouche s'étendit en un grand sourire. Il pensait que si on pouvait mourir de bonheur, alors son heure serait venue. _

__ « … Veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

_Komui, qui avait toujours été quelqu'un de très émotif, laissa quelques larmes de joie s'échapper._

__ « Oui. »_

_Reever se releva et embrassa son désormais fiancé. Il lui passa la bague en argent au doigt et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. _

__ « Faut y aller maintenant. »_

__ « Promis ? »_

__ « De quoi ? »_

__ « On se retrouvera après la bataille ? »_

__ « Promis, imbécile ! »_

_Le grand intendant n'était cependant pas convaincu. Il ne savait pourquoi quelque chose lui disait que la bataille allait être plus violente que ce que tout le monde pensait. Et quelque chose lui disait aussi que ces talismans ne feraient pas long feu. Son regard était porté vers le sol et semblaient scintiller de mélancolie. _

_Le blond inspira alors, tentant de cacher son propre stress et prit son compagnon dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, chacun s'imprégnant de toutes les sensations qu'ils se procuraient. Reever berçait doucement Komui. Le brun respirait l'odeur apaisante de son amant, se laissant finalement convaincre par une vague de chaleur réconfortante, une chose qui lui disait que tout irait bien. A présent il en était presque certain, ils ne risqueraient rien._

__ « Pardon… pour ce moment de pessimisme. Je t'aime. »_

_Finalement, le jeune scientifique s'écarta de l'intendant et lui déposa un long baiser sur le front._

__ « Moi aussi. »_

_Ils s'embrassèrent dans une humeur un peu plus optimiste et partirent en vitesse pour l'arche, observant la lueur de l'espérance._

_Fin flash back. _

Soudain, Gabrielle sentit la pression se relâcher au niveau de sa clavicule qu'elle avait fini par ne plus sentir. Elle retira alors son bras et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour observer l'aîné des Lee. Il souriait. Un sourire emprunt de mélancolie.

_ « Merci Gabrielle. Pardon pour tout ça. »

La brune observa Lenalee et décida qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Elle se leva et l'aida à se lever avant de s'éloigner un peu.

La petite sœur de Komui s'approcha de lui, les larmes aux yeux et une inquiétude lui enserrant la cage thoracique. Contrairement à sa copine, Lenalee était quelqu'un d'extrêmement émotif et d'inquiet pour les autres. Encore plus quand il s'agissait de son grand frère qui était à présent sa seule famille de sang.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras pour la rassurer et s'éloigna d'un pas découragé.

_ « A ce soir. »

Lenalee brisa la glace que Komui avait laissé derrière lui en laissant un sanglot s'échapper. Elle plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche pour empêcher d'autres sons d'en sortir et tenta de se faire discrète, se laissant aller à quelques larmes. Elle connaissait Reever depuis longtemps et de plus, n'avait pas supporté de voir son frère dans cet état.

Gabrielle arriva derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et appuya son menton sur son épaule.

_ « Il ira mieux avec le temps. »

_ « Je l'espère. »

Au bout d'un moment, Gabbô eut une sorte de sursaut et fit un bruit étrange qui surprit tout le monde avant d'afficher une page holographique.

« Gab ! T'es réveillée ? C'est pour te dire que j'arrive à la congrégation avec une surprise qui meurt d'envie de te voir ! (Et ouais, j'ai réussis, tu n'aurais pas osé douter de moi n'est-ce pas ?) On arrive par l'entrée des labos, et devine ce qu'on a eu l'idée d'acheter en route : Un gâteau à la vanille ! J'espère que t'as un couteau, au pire on en volera un à Jerry ! A tout de suite.

Lavi. »

Tous étaient interloqués.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec l'autre lapin débile ? »

_ « Kanda ! »

_ « Bon Allen, déjà que j'ai plus le droit de t'appeler Moyashi, si en plus je dois appeler l'autre lapin par son prénom… »

Gabrielle émit un petit rire.

_ « Tu sais, tu as le droit d'appeler Allen Moyashi et Lavi lapin si ça peut te faire plaisir mon mignon. »

_ « Chère Gabrielle, je te merdois. »

_ « Mais de même, humble confrère. »

Allen se frappa le front.

_ « Vous êtes pas possibles… »

_ « Je te trouve sévère avec nous mon cher frère. »

Lenalee n'arrivait pas à croire que les deux plus asociaux du groupe avaient cassé la tension.

_ « Alors ? Cette histoire avec Lavi ? C'est qui cette surprise impatiente de te voir ? »

_ « Vous verrez. Je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise quand même. Vous aimez le gâteau à la vanille ? »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabrielle, Allen, Kanda et Lenalee attendaient devant les labos l'arrivée imminente de leur ami.

_ « Je crois que j'entends des pas, ça doit être lui ! »

_ « Allen… c'est un labo… c'est plein de scientifiques là dedans. »

_ « Il a raison, c'est lui. »

Alors que la sœur du blandinet prononçait ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Lavi souriant, un paquet provenant d'une boulangerie dans une main et un petit sac dans l'autre. Un enfant se cachait derrière lui, s'agrippant à son long manteau noir. Le jeune Walker, le kendo ka, et la brune aux cheveux longs s'échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension.

_ « Laureline ? »

La petite passa sur le côté du roux, dévoilant un visage heureux mais timide. Cet air arracha un sourire à Gabrielle qui s'accroupit et ouvrit les bras.

_ « Aller viens par ici ma grande. »

La petite lâcha alors le manteau de celui qui l'avait amené et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille.

_ « Maman ! Lavi il m'a empêché de dormir pendant tout le trajet ! Il arrêtait pas de me réveiller ! »

_ « Attends, je suis allé te chercher, ma seule récompense c'était de pouvoir t'embêter un peu, il fallait bien ça. »

Allen et Lenalee n'avaient rien dit. Ils n'avaient même pas bougé d'un pouce, comme s'ils venaient de voir un homme coupé cochon d'inde sauter d'une fenêtre en criant "Je suis un poussin!" Kanda avait haussé un sourcil incrédule.

_ « Ma puce, devine qui se trouve également dans ce bâtiment en ce moment même ? »

_ « Je sais pas. »

_ « Un indice, il a les cheveux longs. »

_ « Papi Cross ! »

_ « Exact. Et il ne sait même pas que tu es là. On lui fera la surprise. »

Si les phrases précédentes avaient fait entrer le blandinet et la chinoise en état de choc, celle-ci les acheva.

_ « Gab… »

_ « Je vous présente ma fille Laureline. Je l'ai eu suite à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. Elle a été placée d'office dans un orphelinat et aujourd'hui je peux enfin la récupérer. Merci à toi Lavi. Laureline, je te présente mon frère jumeau, donc ton oncle, Allen. A côté de lui c'est Kanda et là c'est Lenalee. »

La petite adressa un timide signe de tête en guise de salutation et se blottit à nouveau contre sa mère.

_ « Lavi, est-ce que Komui est au labo ? »

_ « Oui, il est juste là, il est tellement plongé dans son travail qu'il n'a même pas remarqué mon arrivée. »

_ « Tu ne veux pas aller le chercher s'il te plaît ? »

_ « J'y vais. »

_ « Merci. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le roux était de retour avec un scientifique aux yeux rouges et fatigués.

_ « Qu'est-ce que… »

_ « Komui, tu te souviens ? Je t'avais demandé il y a quelques temps si la congrégation pourrait accueillir quelqu'un qui ne travaillait pas pour l'institution. C'est elle.

Elle désigna sa fille du regard.

_ « C'est ma fille. »

L'intendant ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et se baissa pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant qui semblait un peu perdue au milieu de toutes ces nouvelles têtes.

_ « Bonjour. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

_ « Laureline… »

_ « Tu sais quoi Laureline ? Il y a une chambre de libre pile entre celle de ta maman et celle de Lenalee. Tu veux celle là ? »

La petite fit un léger oui de la tête sans dire un mot.

_ « Alors c'est d'accord. Gabrielle, je crois que tu vas devoir m'expliquer deux ou trois choses demain. »

Il lui offrit un sourire sincère et repartit dans les laboratoires pour se plonger à nouveau dans un travail harassant.

Lavi ne le quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée derrière lui.

_ « Il l'a appris c'est ça ? »

Gabrielle prit Laureline dans ses bras pour la porter et engagea le pas en la direction inverse de leur arrivée.

_ « Alors tu l'as vu aussi… En même temps tu ne combattais pas très loin à ce moment là. Il l'a appris oui. Je lui ai appris. »

_ « Au fait… tu sais s'ils ont retrouvé mon grand père ? »

_ « Non je l'ignore. Désolée. »

La brune poursuivit sa route suivie de tout le petit groupe.

_ « Gaby, Kanda et moi on va prendre l'air, on vous rejoint tout à l'heure. »

_ « A tout à l'heure. »

Lavi, la chinoise et l'anglaise se retrouvèrent après quelques minutes de marche dans la nouvelle chambre de Laureline. Ils passèrent un moment à discuter, Lenalee découvrait la fille de sa petite amie avec beaucoup d'amusement. Ils avaient décidé de garder le gâteau pour le dessert ce soir.

Dans le même temps, Allen et Kanda étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc devant la grande entrée de la tour. La communication restait quelque chose d'assez délicat pour le kendo ka et l'anglais avait dû s'habituer aux grands moments de silence qui s'installaient désagréablement entre eux. Le chemin allait encore être long. Regardant autour de lui, le blandinet se mit à rire. Le brun lui lança alors un regard interrogatif.

_ « Ben… je repensais juste à notre première rencontre ici même. »

Kanda revit spontanément quelques images de lui, essayant désespérément de massacrer le nouvel arrivant.

_ « En effet… on aurait pu faire mieux comme première impression. »

Il souriait librement, appréciant la brise fraîche.

_ « N'empêche, tu avais beau être déterminé, tu as été incapable de me trancher la gorge. »

_ « Ça peut s'arranger. »

Allen hésita entre un sourire désabusé ou un simple regard blasé. Finalement, il opta une troisième solution qui était d'embrasser son amant. Il se coucha ensuite sur le banc et posa sa tête sur les genoux du kendo ka. Le blandinet s'amusait à faire des nœuds de huit avec une des deux longues mèches que le brun laissait tomber vers l'avant.

_ « Je crois que la soirée va être joyeuse… »

_ « En parlant de ça, du coup vous allez jouer à la cérémonie avec ta sœur ? »

_ « Oui. Apparemment ils ont déjà installé le piano et la chaise avec la viole sur la scène. »

_ « J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. »

_ « Heureux de te l'entendre dire. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

_ « Réveille toi vite Kro', tu manques plein de trucs marrants ! Puis je crois qu'on va devoir parler tous les deux n'est-ce pas ? Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur… certaines choses. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que ton air catastrophé à chaque fois que tu fais une bourde est la meilleure tête que j'ai jamais vue, je suis pressé de la voir à nouveau. Enfin bon, à quoi bon parler à quelqu'un qui est dans le coma. Je suppose que le simple fait de voir la personne pousse à la parole, que l'autre écoute ou pas. Et puis après tout, ce n'est pas de ma faut si tu ne m'écoutes pas… »

Lavi se tenait assis sur un tabouret au chevet d'Arystar. Il avait posé une main sur la sienne et lui parlait un peu comme il écrirait dans un journal. Sans intention d'être écouté, juste par besoin de s'exprimer.

_ « … Tu as été salement blessé c'est vrai, mais les infirmières disent que tu vas t'en sortir. Ils n'ont aucune idée de la durée potentielle de ton coma, mais j'espère que tu vas vite en sortir. Je ne supporterai pas d'attendre des semaines et des mois ! Je ne sais pas moi, tu pourrais faire un effort et ouvrir les yeux genre… maintenant. Non ? ça ne marche pas ? Bon ben… maintenant ! Toujours pas ? … »

Le roux soupira.

_ « L'optimisme est une chose dont il ne faut pas abuser monsieur. Parler à un corps qui n'entends pas équivaut à ne rien dire et toucher une peau qui ne sens pas prend valeur d'absence. Arystar Krory ne se réveillera que quand son corps le décidera et rien ni personne ne pourra influer sur ce moment. »

_ « Qui êtes vous ? »

_ « Je fais parti de l'équipe chargée du recensement des pertes. Je suis venu vous annoncer que nous avons retrouvé le corps de votre grand père. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous trouver, et normalement on ne prévient pas les proches de ceux que l'on trouve parce qu'on ignore qui ils sont, mais je connaissais bien cet homme et il m'a souvent parlé de vous. Donc j'ai jugé bon de vous le dire pour que vous ne l'appreniez pas ce soir au cours de la lecture d'une vulgaire liste. Toutes mes condoléances, je dois retourner travailler immédiatement. »

L'homme de bureau fit demi-tour et referma soigneusement la porte, plongeant à nouveau la salle dans une sorte de lumière tamisée.

Lavi ne bougea pas. Il resta immobile, penché sur le vampire inconscient. Son cerveau était comme un moteur avec une inertie trop forte que rien ne pouvait arrêter à ce moment là. Le silence ne fut brisé qu'au bout de quelques minutes.

_ « Ça devait bien arriver n'est-ce pas Kro' ? Alors c'est fini pour le vieux panda… Je suppose que maintenant le titre de successeur de Bookman qui m'avait été attribué prend tout son sens. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que ce vieux va me manquer. Pourtant, il m'a toujours appris à ne pas m'attacher. Depuis que je suis là c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait. Et bizarrement, je crois que lui aussi avait fini par s'attacher à cet endroit. C'est que l'âge le faisait devenir de plus en plus gâteux, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Kro', est-ce que tu me permets de poser ma tête sur ton épaule ? Je crois que… je ressens quelque chose de bizarre. Je me sens mal. Je crois que c'est en rapport avec l'autre vieux panda… »

Le roux posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, fermant les yeux et tentant de contrôler sa respiration.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_ « Psst ! Laureline, t'es prête ? Aller vas-y ! »

Gabrielle et Lenalee étaient à côté d'une porte donnant sur un locale scientifique. A l'intérieur se trouvait Cross, travaillant sur un reste d'akuma. Laureline entra discrètement et marcha à pas de loup jusqu'au grand homme aux cheveux rouges. Arrivée derrière lui, elle remplit ses poumons et cria.

_ « BOUH ! »

Le maréchal reconnu immédiatement la voix et posa son fer à souder sur son plan de travail avant de soulever la petite pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_ « Alors elle a réussis à te faire venir ici hein ? Alors, comment va ma gamine préférée ? »

_ « Bien. T'es pas venu me voir avec maman à mon anniversaire. »

_ « Et oui j'ai dû rester caché pendant quelques temps, je ne pouvais pas sortir, sinon je serais venue te voir tu penses bien. Gaby, ramène toi je sais que t'es pas loin. »

Les deux brunes entrèrent dans le locale main dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le grand roux ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite et la reposa à terre.

_ « Pile après avoir signé le papier. C'était bien joué. »

_ « Je sais. C'était serré, ils auraient pu décider de nous faire signer le papier demain ou un peu plus tard. Une chance que ça ait été aujourd'hui. Par contre l'orphelinat doit être pauvre, apparemment ils n'ont que deux tenues de rechange. Je vais devoir aller lui acheter des vêtements demain. »

_ « En fait ils sont hautement financés, mais l'argent revient aux employés qui ne cessent de demander des primes de compensations pour travailler dans un tel merdier. »

_ « Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux. Lenalee, Cross, j'ai un service à vous demander, vous pensez que vous pourrez garder Laureline avec vous ce soir à la cérémonie pendant qu'Allen et moi devrons jouer sur scène ? »

La chinoise et le maréchal acquiescèrent en même temps.

_ « Merci. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

A vingt heures trente précise, tout le monde se tenait devant la scène. Chacun était ici avec une certaine appréhension. L'ambiance de la cérémonie d'enterrement était là. On pouvait sentir l'oppression de la pièce, comme si les esprits des défunts étaient là et emplissaient l'air d'une aura écrasante.

Alors que tout le monde attendait, Komui monta sur l'estrade où un micro avait été disposé. Il tenait des papiers dans sa main. Il déplia le premier et prit une inspiration fébrile.

_ « Nous avons gagné la guerre. Bien piètre compensation pour avoir donné tant de vies au combat. Nous pouvons être fiers de nous tous, et savourer cette victoire que ceux qui sont tombés ne connaîtront jamais. Peut-être se sont-ils demandés au moment de mourir : « Ai-je battu en vain ? » Tant de questions leurs sont restées sans la moindre réponse. En mettant fin à cette guerre nous avons apporté un sens à leur perte. Nous avons pu honorer, ne serais-ce qu'un peu, ces personnes qui nous ont quittées.

Ce soir, vous allez peut-être apprendre le décès d'un proche, d'un ami, et je tiens à présenter toutes mes condoléances à ceux qui, pour cette guerre, ont été séparés de quelqu'un qui leur était cher. A présent j'aimerais que chacun ait une pensée pour les personnes suivantes :

Le maréchal Winters Sokaro,

Mari Noise

Bookman… »

A chaque nom, au moins une personne de la pièce fondait en larme. Les sanglots se multipliaient.

_ « … Johnny Gill… »

Le grand intendant fit une pause devant le nom qui suivait. Il tenta de le prononcer une première fois mais il resta coincé au fond de sa gorge serrée. Le scientifique ferma les yeux, chassant des larmes encombrantes, et se fit violence pour poursuivre son discours.

_ « … Reever Wenham… »

Allen et Lenalee fermèrent les yeux à l'entente de ce nom. Le scientifique allait continuer lorsqu'une infirmière monta d'un pas rapide les escaliers de la scène. Elle rejoignit le brun et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille avant de repartir maladroitement.

Instinctivement, le chinois posa son regard sur Lavi. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui, et prit un air inquiet.

_ « Hum… bien, je viens d'apprendre qu'un autre exorciste vient de nous quitter, succombant à ses blessures à l'infirmerie. Vous le connaissiez peut-être, il s'agit d'Arystar Krory. »

A ce moment là, Lenalee ne tint plus et s'effondra dans les bras de Gabrielle. Allen crispa douloureusement son visage et se mit à pleurer, posant sa tête contre le torse de Kanda. Lavi, comme pour l'annonce de la mort de son grand père, n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté là, le regard vide, l'air perdu et le cœur lacéré. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'écroulait devant lui, que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il se sentait comme un enfant à qui on annonce que toutes les belles promesses dont il avait été animé depuis toujours n'étaient que du vent. Comme si soudain, on avait dénué de sens l'entièreté de son existence. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais ressenti d'affinité particulière avec le vampire avant que celui-ci ne lui ouvre les yeux sur de nouvelles possibilités. Il n'écoutait plus les noms déblatérés par le scientifique, de toute façon il ne les connaissait pas.

_ « … Une stèle sera sculptée et gravée en leur honneur. A présent je vous demanderais d'accueillir Allen Walker et Gabrielle Walker qui vont jouer en l'honneur de tous les défunts à qui l'on a jamais vraiment dit Adieu. »

La maudite s'écarta de sa compagne et lança un regard à son frère.

_ « Je crois que c'est à nous… »

Les jumeaux montèrent côte à côte sur la scène. Allen prit place sur la banquette blanche de son piano. Gabrielle s'assit sur la chaise, puis saisit sa viole et son archet. Leurs golems prirent place également.

La brune repensait à la dernière phrase de l'intendant. « A qui l'on a jamais vraiment dit Adieu… » Elle aurait voulu le dire à Nara avant qu'elle ne parte. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre. Elle allait jouer en l'honneur de tous ces gens, toutes ces âmes qui ne sont plus. Aujourd'hui la musique qu'elle jouerait prendrait un sens. Elle était adressée au monde des ténèbres, au monde qui entourait le sien, à l'impalpable.

Soudain, la jeune fille crut rêver. Car en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, elle vit une septième corde sur son instrument. Elle n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant. C'était une corde basse.

Allen donna le départ. Gabrielle, encore sous le coup de la surprise, ne put qu'entamer les premières notes machinalement. Le son était, comme toujours, envoutant. Mais cette fois ci, il y avait quelque chose de plus. L'instrument ébène possédait une dimension plus grave et un tour plus mélancolique.

Pendant qu'elle jouait, la brune s'imaginait retrouver un peu ce monde des morts. Elle s'imaginait rejoindre Nara. Ses yeux étaient fermés et la passion s'empara de son cœur d'ordinaire si froid. Cette passion, c'était la douleur. Le manque de celle qui l'avait élevée était si fort qu'elle aurait pu mourir à ce moment là pour la rejoindre. Alors que ses doigts couraient sur le manche tel un écureuil et que son archet glissait sur les cordes comme un serpent, elle fut surprise par une exclamation provenant de son frère jumeau. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux emplis de larmes et crut un instant avoir réellement rejoint le monde des défunts. Devant elle se tenait Nara, belle et souriante, comme elle l'avait toujours connue. Gabrielle avait presque oublié ce visage si apaisant tant les images de l'immonde nuit de sa mort l'avait hanté ces cinq dernières années. Elle voulut parler mais fut interrompue par sa mère.

_ « Chuuut. Continue de jouer, c'est très beau. »

La musicienne laissa couler de plus en plus de larmes, partagée entre la joie immense de revoir Nara et le chagrin de l'illusion. Elle murmura alors quelques mots désespérés.

_ « Nara… est-ce que je suis devenue folle ? »

_ « Regarde autour de toi, et juges-en par toi-même. Je t'ai toujours dit d'observer ce qui t'étais donné d'apercevoir. »

La jeune fille aux yeux argentés tourna alors la tête vers son frère et le vit pleurer, les yeux noyés dans ceux d'un homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Elle porta alors son regard sur les spectateurs et vit que le nombre de personnes avaient considérablement augmenté. Des gens pleuraient encore plus que pendant le discours. La brune crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit la petite Valène auprès de sa fille qui s'était laissé tomber à genoux devant son amie, le visage trempé de larmes.

_ « Comment… »

_ « Nous ne sommes que vent… Et c'est ce vent qui a porté jusqu'à nous des bribes de cette musique qui nous a été adressée. La lumière a alors su porter jusqu'à vous des morceaux de nos apparences. »

Un peu plus loin sur la scène, un autre homme marchait jusqu'à eux. Il semblait si serein, et si conquis par cette mélodie. Allen n'était pas sûr mais il crut reconnaître Nea Walker.

_ « Vous avez touché du doigt l'essence même de la musique. Son sens. Sa raison d'être. »

Allen était perdu. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter Mana des yeux plus de quelques fractions de secondes. Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne disparaisse d'un moment à l'autre. Il voulait s'imprégner encore et encore de ces images de lui.

_ « Mana… »

_ « Allen, je suis navré de t'avoir laissé si brutalement. Et ne pense pas que je t'en veuille pour la fois où tu m'as appelé quand le comte t'a proposé de me ramener à la vie. Tout va bien. »

Gabrielle regarda à nouveau sa partition. Elle était terriblement avancée et elle ne tarderait pas à prendre fin.

_ « Nara, désolée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé quand le comte est venu. »

_ « Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Mon âme n'a pas été prisonnière bien longtemps. »

En bas, Komui était presque paralysé. Reever se tenait devant lui. Il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais n'avait frôlé que de l'air. Il n'avait naturellement toujours pas fait son deuil et souffrait atrocement de ne pas pouvoir le toucher.

_ « Tu m'avais promis… »

_ « Je suis désolé. Un des talismans s'est brisé et j'ai été expédié hors de l'infirmerie par un akuma. Le temps qu'un autre talisman le remplace il était trop tard. Ne m'en veux pas. »

_ « J'ai besoin de toi. »

_ « Je sais… »

Le blond posa son regard sur la bague de son fiancé.

_ « Finalement on n'aura pas eu énormément de temps n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun fondit en larme une fois de plus.

_ « Je t'aime. »

_ « Moi aussi Komui… avec le temps tu iras mieux. Oublies moi et vis. »

_ « Comment tu peux me demander de t'oublier ? »

_ « Je veux juste que tu vives et… »

_ « Et ? »

_ « Que tu ne crées plus jamais de Komurin, par pitié, fais ça en ma mémoire. »

Le chinois échappa un rire entre deux sanglots.

_ « Je te le promets. J'inventerais des machines bien pires ! »

_ « Komui ! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément, un sourire difficilement plaqué aux lèvres malgré les nombreuses larmes.

_ « Je crois que c'est le moment de se dire Adieu. »

_ « Ce n'est pas juste. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »

_ « On n'y peut rien. On ne se remet pas facilement de ce genre de choses mais tu verras, avec le temps. »

_ « Je t'aime. »

_ « Moi aussi. »

Lavi de son côté avait pu parler à son grand père et à Krory. Lenalee avait vu Suman Dark et l'équipe scientifique avaient pu voir Johnny Gill.

Gabrielle regardait avec une appréhension cinglante l'approche de la fin de la partition.

_ « Nara… regarde là bas. C'est ma fille. Elle est née de… enfin… il y a cinq ans les criminels ne se sont pas contentés de toi. »

La plus grande posa ses yeux sur la petite et fut frappée par sa ressemblance avec la maudite quand elle avait cet âge. Puis elle prit un air désolé quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à souffrir. Par chance, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence du roux. Il n'y avait pas le temps pour des explications.

_ « Elle est magnifique. Gabrielle, tu as un bel avenir devant toi. Je suis fière de toi et je t'aime. Tu as été ma raison de vivre durant quelques années qui ont été les plus belles de ma vie. »

_ « Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît. Reste avec moi. »

_ « Je ne peux pas et tu le sais. »

_ « Je t'aime… maman… »

Nara échappa quelques larmes mais un grand sourire illumina son visage.

_ « Maintenant c'est toi la maman. Adieu… et bonne chance. Je t'aime. »

_ « Nara… Adieu… »

La brune aux cheveux longs se leva et se plaça aux côté de son grand frère Nea.

_ « Allen, je dois m'en aller. »

_ « Mana ! Non attends ! »

_ « Je suis désolé. Il va falloir que tu fasses ton deuil. Tu as une belle vie qui t'attend. A présent je ne suis plus ta seule famille. Tu as une sœur jumelle et une adorable nièce. Vis… Adieu. »

_ « Adieu… Mana… »

Celui-ci rejoignit sa sœur et son grand frère. Les trois aînés Walker tournèrent le dos aux plus jeunes et firent quelques pas avant de disparaître à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Valène, Reever, Krory, Bookman et tous les autres retombèrent dans l'ombre et dans l'oubli. Les vivants se sentirent abandonnés à nouveau mais cette fois ci la boucle était bouclée. Tous avaient pu faire de vrais Adieux à leurs proches.

Gabrielle laissa mourir la dernière longue note de sa partition, accompagnant les défunts avec le dernièr son du piano.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le grand hall. Personne ne se remettait de cette expérience complètement improbable. Le maréchal Cross était aux côtés de Cloud, une main sur son épaule. Celle-ci était restée bouleversée par la visite d'un de ses disciples.

Gabrielle laissa tomber son archet sur le sol et déposa sa viole à ses pieds. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son frère qui était également debout. Elle le prit dans ses bras et fit couler quelques nouvelles larmes, tout comme lui.

Les âmes des morts étaient apaisées. Les esprits des vivants plus sereins. La guerre avait laissé de graves séquelles dans le cœur des hommes mais ceux qui avaient survécu étaient bel et bien là, bel et bien vivants, et ils allaient apprendre à vivre avec cette douleur qui ne les quitterait jamais vraiment.

Au fond de son cœur blessé, Gabrielle se dit que finalement, revoir sa mère lui avait fait plus de bien que de mal. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son frère et lui prit la manche pour l'entraîner vers les autres. Vers Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi et Laureline. Après tout, il y avait bien plus de vivants que de défunts parmi leurs proches.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans son lit d'infirmerie, Road se demandait à quoi la cérémonie avait bien pu ressembler. Lorsqu'elle avait créé la viole, elle était encore une Noah. Et les Noah pouvaient faire revenir les âmes. Elle avait prévu qu'une septième corde apparaitrait sur l'instrument au moment où les jumeaux comprendraient enfin le sens de leur musique, cette essence qui découlait des Noah. Cependant son pouvoir de matérialisation possédant tout de même des limites, plus aucun mort ne reviendrait.

Fin

* * *

><p>Ne vous en faites pas, il y aura un <strong>épilogue<strong>! Voici donc la fin de ces quatorze chapitres qui m'ont demandé de la patience et de la réflexion. (Je sais on dirait pas...) Merci à Dulanoire, Pancakes anonymes, Ma Lilith, Mr-accro et Qyume qui m'ont soutenu dès le début et qui m'ont aidé et conseillés dans mes moments de blocages. Merci à tous mes lecteurs de m'avoir suivi, et moie dis : Tout ça, ça vaut bien une petite **review** ;p

Je m'aperçois que le début du chapitre peut ne pas paraître clair à tout le monde alors que dans ma tête il est tout à fait net. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je réponds toujours aux messages, c'est sans exception^^

Pour ceux qui désireraient voir des scènes bonus et des informations complémentaires, je vous invite à rejoindre la page facebook **La 7ème corde.**

**Je tiens à préciser que dans ce dernier chapitre i la fin une grande référence au livre Tous Les Matins Du Monde de Pascal Quignard, adapté en film par Alain Corneau. (La 7ème corde de la viole, la dimension orphique avec le retour des morts par la musique, et certains détails tels que la fôret de Sainte Colombe dans le chapitre 6. Mr de Sainte Colombe est le personnage principal de Tous les matins du monde. Voili voilou!**

A bientôt pour l'épilogue.


	16. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous! Pour ceux qui ont aimé cette fanfiction je vous invite à rejoindre ma page facebook La 7ème corde, où des informations supplémentaires et des bonus apparaissent.

Voici l'épilogue de cette fanfiction qui m'a pris un temps fou. Je suis à la fois triste et contente d'en finir. Voici, ma chère Dulanoire, cet épilogue. Joyeux anniversaire.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs qui m'ont suivi et reviewé depuis le début. Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Une femme aux cheveux de paille, au corps fébrile et aux vêtements abîmés marchait avec difficulté dans la pénombre. Elle portait en sa main décharnée une lanterne de verre et d'acier. La bougie à l'intérieur était fondue aux trois quarts et la paroi était sale et poussiéreuse. Le vent s'acharnait contre la paysanne qui plissait ses petits yeux ridés pour voir devant elle. Sa lampe basculait d'un sens à l'autre et manqua de s'éteindre à plusieurs reprises, menaçant de la laisser se fier à la faible lumière d'un fin croissant de lune.<p>

Finalement, elle atteignit une vieille cabane en bois rongé. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte aux charnières grinçantes et pénétra les lieux sans trop de bruit. Elle referma la porte, fit ensuite quelques pas en direction d'un lit dont l'état faisait pitié et déposa la lourde lanterne sur la table de nuit. Elle s'installa sur le tabouret juxtaposé au matelas et posa une main sur la tête de l'homme qui y était allongé.

_ « Mon fils… Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Notre bon médecin a eu un accident et n'a pu te rendre visite, mais il pense que de toute façon sa présence est inutile, qu'il ne peut rien pour toi. Moi je ne perds pas espoir. Tu vas guérir je le sais, même si nous ignorons ce qu'il t'arrive.

_ « … »

_ « Mon bon fils, retourne-toi, regarde-moi. Je veux voir ton visage. Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Ta peau semble encore plus grise qu'hier… »

L'homme inclina alors lentement la tête en direction de la lumière pour que sa mère puisse le voir.

_ « Dieu tout puissant. Mais que t'est-il arrivé au front ? Ce sont des… croix ? »

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Un an plus tard. _

_ « Tiens, salut Gab ! Bien passé la mission ? »

_ « Salut Lavi. Bien oui, j'ai trouvé l'innocence en quelques heures. On se voit plus tard je file ! »

_ « A plus tard. »

L'exorciste traversa le grand hall et se dirigea vers les chambres. Elle frappa à celle de Laureline mais personne ne répondit. Elle se dirigea alors dans celle de sa petite amie.

_ « Lenalee ? T'es là ? »

_ « Oui, entre. »

Gabrielle poussa la porte en bois et trouva sa petite amie et sa fille en train de jouer aux échecs.

_ « Qui gagne ? »

La plus jeune se tourna alors vers sa mère avec un grand sourire avant d'avancer sa dame.

_ « Echec et mat. »

La maudite sentit quelque chose bouger dans la poche intérieure de son long manteau noir. Elle se rappela que l'innocence qu'elle avait récupéré le matin même s'y trouvait.

_ « Joyeux anniversaire ma grande. »

_ « Merci maman. »

Gabrielle se déplaça jusqu'au lit où étaient assises les deux autres filles et prit Laureline dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. L'innocence dans sa poche s'agita tout à coup. La maudite le sentit et s'éloigna alors de sa fille pour aller embrasser sa petite amie. Son cœur avait loupé un battement. Laureline était compatible.

_ « On a eu peur que tu ne puisses pas rentrer avant ce soir. »

_ « Ma chère et tendre douterait-elle de moi ? »

_ « On ne sait jamais… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es bizarre tout à coup. »

_ « Rien, je dois aller faire quelque chose je reviens. »

_ « Où est-ce que tu… »

_CLAC _

Lenalee n'avait pu finir sa question car Gabrielle avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle et était partie à toute allure. Elle courut le long du couloir des chambres et s'arrêta à un angle de mur pour souffler. Elle ferma les yeux et prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabbô sortit de son col et se posta devant elle.

_Gabrielle, tu dois être rentrée maintenant. Amène-moi Gabbôniru dès que tu peux, je suis dans le labo numéro 3. Marian Cross._

« Il l'a envoyé avec Timcanpy … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La jeune femme se mit en route pour les labos, Gabbô à sa suite. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle arriva près du maréchal Cross.

_ « Voilà le golem. »

Le grand homme roux attrapa l'objet en vol et le posa près de son homologue doré sur une table en verre.

_ « Des nouvelles intéressantes ? »

_ « Laureline est compatible. »

_ « Ça c'est intéressant. Voire même très intéressant, son cadeau d'anniversaire va lui être plus utile que ce que j'avais espéré. »

_ « Et qu'est-ce donc ? »

_ « Reste là et regarde, tu vas voir. »

Il tapa quelques commandes sur les pages holographiques que les golems affichaient et s'éloigna pour se mettre à côté de son ancienne disciple.

_ « Vatican Cameos. »

A l'entende de ce code, les deux golems se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'élevèrent lentement dans les airs. Les deux sphères se rapprochèrent jusqu'à heurter leurs parois et entremêlèrent les cordelettes au bout des quelles des spirales apparaissaient. Ils étaient tellement collés l'un à l'autre qu'ils semblaient s'embrasser. Une lumière commença alors à jaillir de cette union et un son très strident se fit entendre. Une sorte d'énergie était déployée par les deux boules de métal précieux.

Cette scène dura quelques secondes avant que le bruit ne s'estompe et que la lumière ne s'affaiblisse. Les golems séparèrent leurs cordes et commencèrent à s'éloigner. Au moment où ils séparèrent leurs bouches, une petite bille apparut au milieu.

_ « C'est pas vrai… tu t'es vraiment plus éclaté qu'il n'y parait à la programmation. »

_ « Tu n'imagines même pas. »

La petite bille était de couleur platine. Elle déploya deux ailes vives et tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour enregistrer l'environnement.

_ « C'est grandiose. »

_ « Je sais. »

Tim et Gabbô s'approchèrent du nouveau petit golem. La famille était au complet.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_ « Attends deux minutes, laisse moi m'habiller. »

_ « Pour quoi faire ? »

_ « Comment ça pour quoi faire ? On va être en retard ! Tu n'es même pas prêt. »

_ « J'ai envie de toi. »

_ « Rhaaa ! Habille toi et laisse moi m'habiller sinon je crie au viol. Ha ! Mais… AU VIOL ! »

_ « Tss. Allen, tu n'as aucun sens des priorités. »

Le blandinet tenta de ne pas mourir d'exaspération et ajusta le col de sa chemise.

_ « Je t'aime. »

_ « Moi aussi mais c'est toujours non. »

_ « Dommage, ça valait le coup de tenter. »

_ « Ça fait deux ans et tu crois encore que je vais me faire avoir comme un débutant ? »

_ « Avant tu te faisais avoir. »

_ « Avant j'étais débutant. »

_ « Il va falloir que je mette en place de nouvelles stratégies. »

_ « Pas besoin de stratégies si tu t'y prends au BON moment et pas quand on doit fêter l'anniversaire de ma nièce. »

_ « Tss. Broutilles. »

_ « Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort ce soir. Laisse-moi faire ton nœud de cravate, le tiens est absolument immonde. J'ai l'impression d'être ta mère. »

Le maudit finit d'ajuster la cravate de son petit ami avant de l'embrasser.

_ « Le cadeau est déjà là bas normalement. On y va. »

_ « Oui maman. »

_ « Va te pendre… »

Les deux exorcistes se rendirent au réfectoire qui avait été vidé plus tôt que prévu et réservé pour l'anniversaire à partir de 21h00. Le maréchal Cross, le maréchal Cloud, les maréchaux Walker, Lavi, Kanda, Komui, et Lenalee étaient réunis autour d'une grande table sur laquelle huit paquets cadeaux étaient disposés en ligne. La lumière avait été momentanément estompée pour l'arrivée du gâteau d'anniversaire. Une jeune fille brune l'amena et le déposa sur la table. Il semblait comporter plusieurs textures et plusieurs arômes différents.

_ « Road ! Ton gâteau est magnifique. »

_ « La pâtisserie c'est ma passion. Jerry m'a accordé du temps libre pour que je puisse le confectionner. C'est que ce n'est pas de tout repos d'être l'apprentie d'un homme comme lui. »

_ « Je comprends. »

Laureline se retrouva en face d'un énorme gâteau sur lequel sept bougies étaient en train de flamboyer. Elle ferma les yeux et observa le silence d'un vœu avant de souffler sur les flammes. Tout le monde se mit alors à applaudir en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Road coupa le gâteau et chacun put se servir. Le goût prédominant était la vanille, le parfum préféré de la jeune Walker.

A droite de Laureline se trouvait l'ancienne Noah qui discutait avec elle. A côté d'elles, il y avait le maréchal Cross, parlant à Cloud Nine qui était sa compagne depuis plus d'un an. La malentendante avait besoin de lire sur les lèvres pour faciliter la compréhension de ce qu'il se disait autour d'elle. Elle touchait du doigt l'espoir de réentendre complètement un jour. En face d'eux, Lavi se chamaillait avec Komui qui avait retrouvé le sourire depuis seulement quelques semaines. A gauche de Laureline, il y avait sa mère et celle qu'elle considérait comme une deuxième maman. Et enfin, en face d'elles se trouvait Allen, assis sur les genoux de Kanda, et celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à le faire frissonner en lui soufflant doucement sur la nuque.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Gabrielle se tourna vers sa fille.

_ « Et si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux. »

_ « D'accord ? »

_ « Je te préviens, cette année tu es pourrie gâtée. »

Et en effet, lorsque la petite fille se trouva devant le sixième cadeau, elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir rassemblé ses rêves. Elle avait eu de la part de Road une sculpture en chocolat confectionnée de ses mains. Elle représentait Laureline tenant la main de sa mère et la main de Lenalee. Gabrielle avait été touchée par ce portrait de famille même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. La chinoise en avait carrément eu les larmes aux yeux. La jeune Walker avait également eu un coffret de calligraphie de la part de Cloud. Il valait très cher et comportait bon nombre d'accessoirs de haute qualité comme de l'encre de chine, différentes plumes, différents embouts, et papier artisanal. Elle avait toujours aimé la calligraphie et avait été heureuse de posséder un tel matériel. Elle avait également eu un instrument de musique. Une harpe adaptée à sa petite taille, offerte par Allen et Kanda. Elle avait tout de suite été séduite par le son des cordes pincées que renvoyait l'objet. Komui lui avait offert le seul et unique prototype de sa nouvelle invention. La ceinture antigravitationnelle pilotable à la position du corps. La petite fille l'avait essayé et avait adoré cette création du scientifique qui, pour une fois, n'était pas foireuse. Lavi et Lenalee, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, lui avait offert un chaton. Il était noir corbeau et ses yeux étaient un mélange de bleu et de gris clair. Laureline l'avait baptisé Nea et s'y était tout de suite attachée.

Elle se trouva donc devant le sixième cadeau qui était de la part de sa mère et qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution. Lorsqu'il fut déballé, personne ne sut déterminer ce dont il s'agissait. Il y avait une demi-sphère, percée d'un nombre incalculable de petits trous, posée sur un socle avec plusieurs boutons.

_ « C'est un… planétarium. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Road, tu veux bien éteindre la lumière s'il te plaît ? »

_ « Bien sûr. »

_ « J'ignore si ça va se voir correctement ici, la pièce est très grande et j'ai prévu cette machine pour une chambre. »

Lorsque la pièce fut plongée dans un noir presque total, Gabrielle pressa un bouton sur le socle. A ce moment là le ciel étoilé se redessinait contre les murs et sur le plafond. Lenalee mit ses deux mains contre sa bouche afin d'empêcher quelconque exclamation d'en sortir. Les adultes comme l'enfant étaient émerveillés. La demi-sphère était une carte des étoiles fidèle aux constellations les plus visibles.

L'exorciste attendit quelques secondes et pressa un deuxième bouton. La demi-sphère se mit alors à tourner lentement. La vue était hypnotisante.

_ « Et… j'ai ajouté autre chose en option. »

Elle appuya sur un bouton tout en bas à gauche, détaché des autres, et un léger son se fit entendre. Elle tourna une molette pour augmenter le volume et chacun put reconnaître la berceuse du quatorzième, interprétée par Allen et Gabrielle.

Laureline était pressée de pouvoir allumer le planétarium dans sa chambre. Elle se demandait quel effet cela faisait de baigner dans cette ambiance stellaire avec la ceinture antigravitationnelle offerte par Komui.

Elle se trouvait à présent devant le septième cadeau, celui de Marian Cross, qu'elle avait ouvert. Il était petit, l'étui ressemblait à une boîte à bijoux. Elle souleva le couvercle et découvrit sur le socle en mousse une étrange petite bille de platine. La petite fille la prit entre son pouce et son indexe afin de mieux l'examiner. Celle-ci eut un sursaut lorsque des ailes se déployèrent.

_ « Un golem ! »

_ « Et pas n'importe quel golem. Celui-ci a été engendré par Tim et Gabbô. C'est donc une création de Cross. Il possède les mêmes fonctions que nos golems à Allen et moi. Il n'a pas de nom, c'est à toi de lui en trouver un. »

La petite fille se familiarisa vite avec l'objet volant qui avait un caractère plutôt sympathique et pas farouche. Il fut baptisé Drayblack. Dray de son diminutif.

Enfin arriva le moment où Laureline allait ouvrir son huitième cadeau. Elle s'en approcha et celui-ci semblait trembler de plus en plus. L'enfant n'était pas rassurée mais le déballa. Le papier cadeau renfermait une boîte. Petite également, comme celle qui avait renfermé le golem. La brunette ouvrit délicatement la boîte et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle fut prise d'une énorme bouffée de chaleur lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'un fragment d'innocence se trouvait en face d'elle. Ce dernier s'éleva de la boîte et brillait de plus en plus.

Instinctivement, la jeune Walker porta sa main sur sa poitrine et saisit le collier en émeraude que sa mère lui avait offert deux années auparavant.

Elle lâcha l'objet quelques secondes plus tard et le morceau de cristal divin heurta l'enfant à la vitesse d'une balle de revolver. La petite resta sous le choc un instant et chercha l'innocence autour d'elle. Elle se rendit compte que son collier en émeraude scintillait. Gabrielle se leva et s'approcha de sa fille.

_ « L'innocence est dans le pendentif ? »

Laureline essaya d'attraper le collier pour regarder de plus près mais l'émeraude était comme collée à la peau de l'enfant. La chaîne tomba à terre et le pendentif commença à exercer une pression très forte sur la poitrine de la petite.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Komui se posta en face de la brune.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse faire. »

La pierre s'incrustait dans la chair de la petite qui, pourtant, n'avait pas mal.

_ « L'innocence s'impose elle-même comme étant de type symbiotique. C'est très intéressant. »

Laureline toucha la pierre maintenant incrustée solidement en elle. Son sourire ne pouvait exprimer plus de joie qu'il ne le faisait.

_ « Maintenant je suis comme vous. »

_ « Oui, je suis fière de toi ma grande. »

Gabrielle avait dit ça en la prenant dans ses bras. Tout le monde avait observé silencieusement la scène. L'anniversaire s'était bien terminé. Laureline s'était occupé de Nea avec l'aide de Road, tous les cadeaux avaient été transportés dans sa chambre mis à part la sculpture qui devait aller au frigo et la harpe qui avait été mise dans la pièce du quatorzième avec les autres instruments.

La guerre avait porté un grand coup à la congrégation mais celle-ci s'était reconstruite et tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle avait essayé de le retrouver un peu ailleurs.

Bien que tout le monde ne pût pas combler ce vide qui était resté, ils retrouvèrent tout de même le sourire avec le temps. Ils avaient gagné la guerre et c'était l'essentiel. C'était ce qui permettait à tout le monde de tenir encore debout, et ce qui les motivait.

« La vie est belle à proportion qu'elle est féroce. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

_ « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

A genoux devant une pierre, une jeune femme aussi rousse qu'un couché de soleil se vidait de ses larmes. L'épitaphe qui lui tenait compagnie était récente. La pluie et le vent d'acharnaient contre cette femme trop tôt devenue veuve.

_ « Tu ne peux pas m'avoir abandonné comme ça ! Reviens-moi ! »

La jeune rousse dévastée vit une ombre grossir sur le sol et sur la tombe, puis entendit un pas.

_ « Votre mari vous manque atrocement n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont des choses injustes qui devraient ne jamais arriver. »

_ « Qui êtes vous ? »

_ « Vous savez, si vous le désirez je peux ressusciter votre mari. Vous n'aurez qu'une chose à faire… »

FIN

* * *

><p>Bon, demain c'est mon anniversaire et j'aurais 18 ans, ça vaut bien quelques petites review en cadeau? ^.^<p>

Je tiens à signaler que l'idée du troisième golem vient de Mr Accro que je remercie. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, n'hésitez pas à rejoindre ma page facebook La 7ème corde, pour des infos et des bonus inédits!

A bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions ^^


End file.
